Nos conocimos en un baile de disfraces
by ener-aj
Summary: Dos corazones se conocerán en una bonita noche de baile y de disfraces. Para poder estar juntos tendrán que superar muchos obstáculos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Alice POV**

_España 1912 (León)_

-Esme…Esme…

- Que pasa Alice, ya está solo es un sueño. No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti. Ya ha pasado todo.

- Esme… no asido una pesadilla asido un sueño el va a venir a buscarme pero esta herido, lo he visto tengo que ir ayudarlo pero no sé donde esta Esme. Tienes que ayudarme.

- Alice, has vuelto a soñar con él, solo es un sueño, no es real, no te preocupes.

Esme me acaricio la cara y me miraba con ojos de preocupación, ella siempre tan maternal. Se levanta y salió de la habitación. Lo que me gusta de Esme es que no te agobia. Pero yo sabía que esos sueños eran reales ese chico es real y necesita mi ayuda, tengo que encontrarlo. Me levante para vestirme hoy vendría Ben a darnos clases de Francés, Carlise dice que el Francés será el idioma del futuro además en Francia están los mejores solteros de oro que supuestamente uno de ellos se casara conmigo y otro con mi hermana Rosalie aunque a ella no le faltan pretendientes. Pero yo no quiero casarme hasta conocer a ese chico con los ojos dorados y rubio platino.

- Alice, el señor Ben a llegado

- Ya bajo Rosalie

Me puse mi vestido preferido, que Esme y Rosalie me compraron cuando cumplí los 18 años y baje corriendo para hacer francés con Rosalie y Ben.

- Buenos días señorita Cullen

- Buenos días señor Crawl

- Bueno empezamos ya, por favor tomen asientos señoritas.

Mientras Ben nos habla sobre las costumbres de Francia, yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él, ¿por qué estaba herido?. Repase una y otra vez el sueño pero no encontraba nada que me diera una pista para poder comenzar a buscarlo…

- Señorita Cullen

- Perdona, me puede repetir la pregunta, por favor.

- Por supuesto les decía que en Francia las damas se tienen que esperar para que el caballero, que está a su derecha les aparte la silla para que se pueden sentar, de ahí viene primero las damas, luego los caballeros y por ultima el anfitrión- estaba escuchando a Ben pero era como si no pudiera oírle debido a que lo tenía a él en mi cabeza pidiéndome ayuda

- Seguro que está bien?- me dijo Ben con ojos de preocupación, no sé porque pero Ben me apreciaba mucho, supongo que le recordare a su hermanita.

- Si estoy perfectamente, es solo que estoy un poco distraída nada más.

- Bueno, ¿qué os parece si por hoy lo dejamos? Supongo que os hará falta para preparados para la gran fiesta en casa de los Clearwater, si no he entendido mal es de disfraces. Bueno señoritas os veré allí un placer como siempre, compartir un rato con ustedes dos. – Rosalie y yo nos despedimos al unisonó.

- El placer es nuestro, hasta pronto.

Escuche bajar a Esme mientras Carlise intentaba seguir su paso llevando mil vestidos de mujer.

- Chicas solo nos quedan 8 horas hay que darse prisa mira aquí están los vestidos de anteriores fiestas pero no pueden repetir porque eso queda feo así que los quemaremos todos bueno, ¿Rosalie has pensado algo?- Esme estaba entusiasmada creo que desde navidades no la había vista tan alegre a ella le encantan las fiesta con mucha gente pero sobre todo la de los disfraces por que en una de ellas conoció a Carlise.

- Si mama había pensado en que tu y papa fuerais de coronel y su enfermera ¿qué os parece?- Rosalie lo tenía todo preparado nunca dejaría de sorprenderme.

- ooooh Rosalie es magnífico y ¿para ti y para Alice?

- Yo iré con el vestido negro y el corpiño ajustado y una máscara plateada para que resalte mis ojos verdes, y Alice no se podemos ir a comprar, si Alice quiere ¿estás dispuesta para venir a comprar con nosotras?

- Claro Ros sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ir a comprar con ustedes- Rosalie sabía que yo jamás me negaría a ir de compras me encantaba ir a comprar ver tanta ropa diferente, los gustos diferentes de la gente…

- Alice cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no nos llames de ustedes somos una familia ¿recuerdas? Además que te quiero como una hermana- al igual que yo quiero a Rosalie como una hermana solo que se me hace difícil no llamarles con respeto si no fuera por ellos vete a saber dónde estaría yo.

Nos dirigimos a la capital para ir a la tienda de disfraces.

_En algún lugar de España_

**Jasper POV **(Ojos dorados y rubio platino)

- Jasper, ven inmediatamente…- Ara que quería Elisabeth seguro quería volver a mandarme a matar a alguien que no es de su total agrado.

- Jasper, mi vida, se puede saber por qué JONAS A ESCAPADO?- no iba a tener a uno de mis mejores amigas en las celdas de castigo por que la cena de ayer no fue de tu agrado, tenía que decirle algo para que me dejara en paz .

- Le deje escapar el era inocente del delito que fue culpado, asumo todas las consecuencias.

- Jasper, cielo yo no he dado la orden, no me tientes por que puedo acabar contigo- esta si era buena ella y cuantas más.

- jajaja si tu y cuantas más Elisabeth, sabes que no puedes hacer nada sin mí, yo llevo tu tribu de vampiritos, además no creo que les haga gracia que me mates si soy el único que les da de comer.

Elisabeth se giro frustrada, sabiendo que yo llevaba el as de ganar. Ella sabe que no puede acabar conmigo tan fácilmente, siempre pone sus sentimientos por delante así que nunca intentaría matarme porque me quiere demasiado la ilusa. El amor eso no existe es una de las muchas mentiras contadas. Elisabeth me saco de mis pensamientos girándose con la cabeza bien alta y sonriendo.

- Bueno, corazón no quiero discutir mas es mas para demostrarte que no estoy enfadada te voy a invitar a una fiesta de disfraces. Mi ''tío'' Clearwater me ha invitado a su fiesta. Lo pasaremos bien además hay comida de sobras.- No podía negarme a ir a esa fiesta porque a mí no me aria daño pero si a Emmett y no podía permitir que hiciera daño a mi hermano, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Elisabeth no pienso ir a esa fiesta no quiero hacer daño a nadie, solo lo necesario para comer.

- Jasper, cielo no te estoy invitando es una orden no puedes negarte. Ara déjame tengo que prepararme para la fiesta, por cierto es de disfraces no sé si te lo había dicho, búscate uno.

Se reía mientras me empujaba fuera de la habitación para que saliera, ara tendré que ir a esa estúpida fiesta, tendré que comer mucho mas esta noche para no armar un escáldalo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Rosalie POV**

Habíamos llegado a casa y Esme me estaba intentando enganchar el corpiño pero mis pechos habían vuelto a crecer y si el corpiño ya es ajustado no quiero pensar cómo voy a respirar. Pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era Alice desde que ha tenido otro de los muchos sueños con ese "príncipe azul". Alice siempre ha estado convencida de que ese chico tan extraño era real, yo no sé si es real o no pero voy ayudarla a que lo encuentre porque lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz y si tengo que ayudarla a buscar a un fantasma pues le ayudo.

- Hay… mama me has hecho daño recuerda que soy tu hija no tu peor enemigo.

- Perdona, cariño estaba pensando en otras cosas…bueno si te soy sincera estaba pensando en Alice, quiero ayudarla pero no sé cómo, estoy desesperada- mi mama siempre tan buena, siempre se preocupa de los demás, pero realmente mi mama tenía razón Alice preocupaba y mucho. Pero no podía decirle a mi mama que iba a ayudar a Alice a encontrar a ese fantasma o nos tomaría por locas a las dos, así que mi única opción era disimular.

- Mama, ya sabes cómo es Alice, tiene demasiados pájaros en la cabeza, lo único que hay que hacer es encontrarle un buen marido- tengo que cambiar de tema o se dará cuenta que estoy disimulando.

- Por cierto hablando de Alice donde esta?- desde que hemos vuelto de comprar su vestido no la he vuelto a ver.

- Me dijo que quería estar sola, y que no necesitaba ayuda que no nos preocupemos, que estaría lista- no me gustaba nada de esto Alice tiene que estar tramando algo y yo quería saber que es.

**Alice POV**

Sentada en mí silla favorita comencé una y otra vez, a repasar el sueño para haber si podía encontrar algo, pero nada solo estaba él en una especie de celda o algo por el estilo y repase una y otra vez lo que me dice "Alice, vete sálvate tu, no te preocupes de mi yo ya he vivido suficiente, vete Alice se feliz amor mío". ¿Que quería decir todo esto? No entendía nada cada vez que repasa el sueño acaba con más preguntas sin respuestas ¿me estaba volviendo loca? ¿O que me estaba pasando? Cuando mire el reloj colgado en la cabecera de mi cama me di cuenta que solo me quedaba una hora para ir al baile y no me había preparado, así que me dirigí a mi armario y cogí el vestido que Rosalie me había comprado era precioso a Carlise no le gustaba porque decía que se me veía mucho la espalda. Una vez arreglada baje al salón donde todos me estaban esperando, todos se levantaron y me miraron de arriba abajo y no dijeron nada pero sus ojos lo dijeron todo de la forma en que brillaban. Rosalie decidió que Esme y Carlise fueran en su coche y que ella y yo fuéramos con Laurent el chofer decía que así quedaríamos como un poco más independientes y eso a los hombres les gustaba más. Cuando nos montamos en el coche Rosalie me dijo.

- Alice, mira yo no sé si es verdad ese chico de tus sueños pero sé que quieres encontrarlo asique cuenta conmigo porque yo lo que quiero es lo mejor para ti y si tenemos que buscar a un chico que sale en tus sueños pues lo buscamos además si lo encontramos a lo mejor tiene un hermano para mí, yo lo único que quiero es que seas feliz Alice yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana. Espero que cuentes conmigo para la búsqueda.- y acabo su discurso con un guiño de ojos, Rosalie siempre dispuesta a todo con tal de que yo fuera feliz era la mejor y además me iba a ayudar tenía que enseñarle los dibujos que hice sobre mi sueño.

- Rosalie muchas gracias por todo yo también te quiero como si fueras una hermana, y si tienes razón lo estoy buscando pero no encuentro ningún indicio que me pueda ayudar a buscarlo mira aquí están los dibujos que hice sobre el sueño pero no ha y nada.-

Mientras Rosalie y yo repasábamos mis dibujos, no nos dimos cuenta Laurent nos abrió la puerta y nos ayudo a salir luego se despido y se fue.

Al entrar al gran salón, me quede mirando la lámpara que iluminaba toda la sala nunca había visto nada igual, al llegar a las escaleras a Rosalie se le acerco un hombre y le ayudo a bajar las escaleras y Ben se acerco a mi me tendió la mano y me susurro al oído.

- Señorita Alice usted es la rosa más bonita del jardín déjeme que le ayude a bajar y concédame un baile por favor.- Ben estaba más guapo que nunca. Lo único que fui capaz de decir fue.

- Por supuesto.

Al bajar, Ben me cogió más fuerte de la mano y me empujo hacia la pista de baile, al llegar a la pista de baile poso uno de sus manos en mis caderas y la otra la extendió para coger una de mis manos y la subía asta su cuello y pos ultimo cogió mi otra mano, se acerco mas a mí y comenzamos a bailar. Ben me volvió a susurrar algo.

- Hoy la estrella más bonita esta aquí dentro junto a mi.- Era yo o Ben estaba intentando declararse, no podía ser Ben había sido mi profe particular desde que el y yo teníamos uso de razón, Ben siempre así do mi inteligente por eso Carlise decidió contratarlo de muy pequeñito no podía ser que ese Ben estuviera declarándose y menos a mí.

Ben yo…- me interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar.

- No, no digas nada solo baile conmigo mañana no me atreveré a decirte nada así que por favor no digas nada solo baila conmigo.

Al finalizar el baile el izo una reverencia hacia mí y desapareció.

Dentro de un ratillo subo el tercero espero que les guste dejarme muchos reviews para haber si continuar o no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Jasper POV **

Elisabeth me llevo durante toda la noche arrastras presentándome a todo el mundo, era su marioneta y su mayor diversión todo el mundo se giro para mirar a una chica que bajaba por las escaleras. Tenía un vestido lila apagado y unas alas pegadas atrás iba con el pelo recogido pero unos mechones le caían por la cara y el antifaz dejaba ver unos ojos negros llenos de dolor , deje a Elisabeth ablando con los Clearwater y me dirigí para ayudar a ese ángel a bajar por las escaleras pero un muchacho se me adelanto y oí decir lo que le susurraba al oído "Señorita Alice usted es la rosa más bonita del jardín" mientras la invitaba a bailar , para disimular subí y ayude a la señorita que estaba a su lado también era muy bonita pero no como ella. La chica me miro peor luego me tendió la mano y le ayude a bajar las escaleras, para no ser descortés la invite a bailar y me presente.

- Buenas noches mi nombre es Jasper hale, perdóneme por no presentarme antes, le importaría bailar conmigo este hermosa canción.- la chica se quedo mirándome mi uniforme un poco de mala educación por su parte pero luego contesto.

- Encantada señor Hale, me encantaría bailar con usted, mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen.

Entonces nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, donde estaba esa hermosa chica, Rosalie me cogió del cuello y mis manos de deslizaron por su caderas nos movimos muy lentos y Rosalie se dio cuenta que no podía retirar la vista de esa chica tan bonita.

- Esa es Alice mi hermana, si quiere puedo presentársela, después del baile- me dedico una sonrisa tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita y la voz la tenía muy suave, pero quería conocer a esa chica llamada Alice.

- ¿Señorita Rosalie puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Por qué sus ojos están tan tristes?- Rosalie me izo una reverencia que yo correspondí por que el baile había acabado y me dijo.

- Ha sufrido mucho así que si quiere que ella deje de sufrir acerque se a ella y preséntese.- ¿por qué me decía eso a caso me conocía?

Me dirigí hacia donde Alice se había quedado después de que ese hombre se fuera y le dije.

- ¿Perdone señorita puedo bailar con usted?- ella se giro y me miro como si me conociera de toda la vida.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice tenía razón ese chico de sus sueños existía y yo estaba bailando con él o al menos su traje era igual al del sueño de Alice, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue como él la miraba, como si solo le quedaran segundos de vida y lo último que quería ver era Alice por eso le dije.

- Esa es Alice mi hermana, si quiere puedo presentársela, después del baile- Alice tenía que hablar con él estaba segura que este chico sabia donde se encontraba el "príncipe azul" de Alice. El señor Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos cuando me dijo. - ¿Señorita Rosalie puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¿Por qué sus ojos están tan tristes?- era observador sin duda pero no sería yo quien le diga que Alice tuvo que ver la muerte de sus papas y su hermano, eso tendría que averiguarlo él, así que le hice una reverencia que el correspondió tenía que hacer algo para que el hablara con ella por eso le dije.- Ha sufrido mucho así que si quiere que ella deje de sufrir acerque se a ella y preséntese por favor-

Jasper sin decir una palabra se acerco a Alice y le pregunto algo que mis oídos no alcanzaron a oír, ella se giro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

**Bueno ¿que pasara ahora ?se que alguien llamada ****Lunna-Stiller por no colgar el capitulo 4puede que me mate pero estoy trabajando en el sugundo capítulos de "loca comisaria", que espero que tengo más éxito que esta y que me dejen muchos **_**reviews**_** para haber si continuo escribiendo o me dedico al parchís jaja. Bueno un saludo nos leemos **

**COMPRAS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Alice POV**

Hoy como una voz me susurraba algo y al girarme estaba el. Ese chico que me ha tenido los últimos tres años soñando con él, no podía creérmelo estaba ahí y no era otro de mis sueños el realmente estaba ahí. No sabía que decir

- Llevo años esperándole- el me miro y me sonrió me cogió la mano y su mano se dirigió a mi cintura, y nos movimos muy despacio. No podía quitar la mirada de él, era como un veneno muy dulce, me encontraba completa entre sus brazos, el no me dejo de mirar lo único que izo fue acercarse y me susurro al oído.

- Siento mucho haberla hecho esperar señorita Alice no se preocupes ya no le haré esperar más- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?, ¿Por qué me sentía tan bien entre sus brazos?, no quería que se acabara pero una voz estridente y muy bonita dijo.

- Jasper apártate de ella ara mismo, te recuerdo que has venido conmigo y tu hermano Emmett tiene mucho que perder si no me haces caso. Además vámonos que con tanta chica bonita se me abierto el apetito y no querrás que empieza con ella ¿no?- me miro con veneno en los ojos y lo arrastro, pero él se quedo quieto y no aparto su mirada de la mía.

- Lo siento mucho señorita Alice, pero tendrá que esperar algo mas, espéreme no tardare en ir a buscarla.- me sonrió y cogió a esa chica y se la llevó hacia el jardín. No, no podía dejar que se fuera, lo seguí hasta el jardín, pero ellos ya no estaban habían desaparecido lo único que quedaba de ellos era un cacho de traje de ese chico, era el escudo de su traje, pero que escudo tan raro era un ciervo rodeados de dos hombres acechando al ciervo, jamás había visto nada igual, pero tenía algo de ese chico tan misterioso, lo cogí y me lo puse en el pecho para que estuviera cerca de mi corazón.

**Elisabeth POV**

¿Dónde está Jasper? Me ha dejado sola con estos babosos, no entiende que él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Fui a buscarlo, cuando me di cuenta que no me miraban a mí si no a una pareja que bailaba acaramelados en la pista de baile, eh espera un momento ese es Jasper, ¿que hace Jasper con esa duende? Me la comeré con patatas. Casi sin darme cuenta me dirigí hacia ellos y los observe como bailaban ella parecía que encajaba a la perfección en los brazos de mi Jasper y a él nunca le había visto mirar así como si fuera la última vez que la fuera a mirar y así será no la volverá a ver más o el tonto de su hermano lo pagara caro. ¿Que tenía esa mortal que no tuviera yo? Esa muchacha me sacaba de mis casillas me acerque a ellos pero como si no estuviera y entonces dije.

- Jasper apártate de ella ara mismo, te recuerdo que has venido conmigo y tu hermano Emmett tiene mucho que perder si no me haces caso. Además vámonos que con tanta chica bonita se me abierto el apetito y no querrás que empieza con ella ¿no?- la mira a ella para que me temiera pero la ilusa parecía que solo tenía ojos para él, pues como siga mirando así a mi Jasper le quietare esos bonitos ojos. Que hacia Jasper, por que no se movía no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la enana esta. Harta de ver como se miraban decidí saltar encima de ella, Jasper dijo.

- Lo siento mucho señorita Alice pero tendrá que esperar algo mas, pero espéreme no tardare en ir a buscarla.- Señorita Alice desde cuando están educado, ¿maldita sea tengo que conseguir sacarle de aquí y que o vuelva a ver a esa tal Alice… yo misma me encargare de ella. Jasper me cogió del brazo y me arrastro al jardín, si hubiera sido una chica normal de seguro me lo hubiese arrancado. Me tiro al suelo del jardín y me dijo.

- A que juegas me traes aquí me utilizas de maniquí y ahora pretendías atacar a esa pobre chica eres un monstruo Elisabeth y tarde o temprano lo pagaras y por cierto ni se te ocurra atacar a Alice o lo pagaras bien caro.- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, nunca lo había visto así porque le importaba tanto esa humana. Me di cuenta que esa chica se dirigía hacia donde estábamos nosotros y le dijo.

- pues si quieres que no sufra vámonos y promete no volver a verla jamás o ella y tu hermanito lo pagaran.- tenía que amenazarla y así sabia que jamás se acercaría a ella y estaría a _mi_ lado. Él agacho la cabeza y dijo.

- De acuerdo, pero con la condición de que tu tampoco toques a mi hermano y tampoco Alice.- y hecho a correr hacia el castillo y yo lo seguí de lejos me costó alcanzarlo, sabía que esta vez lo había herido de verdad pero no iba a dejar que esa humana me lo arrebatará.

¿Cómo terminaran? Se volverán a ver ? O Elisabeth conseguirá su propósito jajaa

Siento si he tardado mucho pero es lo que tiene un estudiante cuando esta de exámenes pero prometo recompensar en cuanto se termine esta semana intenta taré actualizar las dos historias cuanto antes por cierto me gustaría que también se leyeran "Loca comisaria" y me digan que opinan y déjenme muchos reviews. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, como ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen excepto Elisabeth pertenecen a la extraordinaria Stephanie Meyer


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

_Un mes después _

**Jasper POV**

Habíamos salido de caza, últimamente lo que hacía era apartarme de todo el mundo, ya nada me saciaba, todo me repugnaba, solo quería estar con ella. Pero para mantenerla a salvo, no podía, es mas no debía acercarme a ella. Pero necesitaba volver a escuchar su voz, lo único que tengo de ella es un recuerdo y el olor en mi traje de su fragancia. Mañana nos iríamos a Texas, debido a que el segundo al mando nos dijo que una de nuestras torres había sido destruida por los hombres lobo. No la volvería a ver.

- Hermano, la víbora te llama.- me dijo Emmett, siempre se dirigía a Elisabeth como la "víbora", "la bruja", o simplemente "diablo".

- ¿Que es lo que quiere?

- No lo sé pero, yo que tu no le aria esperar.- me guiño un ojo y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Mi hermano, era lo único que tenia, el me cuidaba y yo lo cuidaba, siempre asido así y siempre será así. Me dirigí a los aposentos de Elisabeth, antes de picar a la puerta se abrió y estaba ella, tumbada en la cama, semidesnuda, genial, esto iba para rato.

- ¿Me has llamado?- le dije mientras entraba, y me giraba para mirar hacia la ventana.

- Si, quería, pasar un rato agradable contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que no estamos juntos, Jasper exactamente desde que discutimos en la fiesta de mi tío por esa humana y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Porque sabes que nosotros nos amamos y lo sabes ¿verdad?- otra vez con eso de la chorrada de que me ama, no podía más así que le dije.

- Elisabeth, yo no estoy aquí por gusto, si no soy tu esclavo y simplemente te doy lo que quieres y si quieres mi cuerpo te lo entregare, pero ni mis pensamientos ni mi corazón lo tendrás jamás, porque ara mismo ni siquiera yo los tengo, si no que los tiene otra persona. Así que terminemos esto en cuanto antes.- no podía más, me repugnaba, cada vez que sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo, pero que otra cosa podía hacer si la vida de mi hermano y la de ella estaban en peligro.

- Jasper, tendrás que hacer que tus pensamientos y tu corazón me pertenezcan o tu hermano pagara todas las consecuencia.- me dijo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana con una de las manos levantada. Cuando me asome 5 arqueros lo estaban apuntando y esperaban la orden de Elisabeth, para acabar con la vida de mí hermano. Tenía que impedirlo así que le dije.

- Espera, sabes que me gusta que sufras por mí, pero en realidad, simplemente pienso en ti.- y me la empuje hacia la cama, donde ella cayo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. La comencé a besar desesperado, porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era a mi hermano tendido en el suelo muerto y a Alice, muerta en su cama desangrada por Elisabeth, la besa con desesperación, para que todos esos recuerdos se borren de mi cabeza, cuando abrir los ojos, la vi a ella era Alice la que estaba en la cama conmigo y no el monstruo de Elisabeth. La observe y sonreí le acaricie el pelo con delicadeza y la besa tiernamente y con cuidado, recorrí todo su cuerpo, con besos lentos y cálidos, hasta que volví a abrir los ojos para ver a mi ángel y ya no estaba si no estaba Elisabeth, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus asquerosas y sucias manos.

**Alice POV**

Hace un mes, que lo busco pero no lo encuentro, solo lo encuentro en mis sueños y lo único que consigo con mis sueños es preocuparme más porque lo único que hace es pedirme ayuda, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quien le hace daño? ¿Por qué esta herido? Eran tantas las preguntas sin respuesta, no podía más. Rosalie y yo nos habíamos pasado el último mes entero buscando alguna pista, pero lo único que teníamos era, un escudo del traje de Jasper, así se llamaba o eso me dijo Rosalie. Pero no podía significar nada porque tan solo es el escudo de un traje de un disfraz y el significado del escudo no podía ser cierto, porque según decía en nuestra enciclopedia, era un escudo del siglo XIV, que en 1899 desapareció por qué, fueron derrotados por la familia italiana llamada Volturis, y no tiene cara de tener 4 siglos. Estaba hecha un lio, no sabía qué hacer y encima los padres de Ben habían concertado una cita con Carlise y Esme para hablar sobre mi futuro y el de Ben. Yo quería a Ben pero como el amigo que asido siempre para mí y no quería nada con él aparte de amistad, pero savia que si él me pedía matrimonia no tendría de otra, que aceptar, ya que estoy llegando a la edad y aun no tengo a nadie interesado en mi. Pero no me rendiría, lo buscaría por todos lados pero por donde comenzar, Rosalie que estaba a mi lado me saco de mis pensamientos y dijo.

- Ya, esta Alice, como no se me ocurrió antes. Tenemos que ir a hablar con los Clearwater, ellos planificaron la fiesta y también las invitaciones, así que ellos sabrán quienes son ¿no?- me dijo con una sonrisa como si ella hubiese sido quien descubrió América.

- Rosalie ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?- ella se rio y nos fimos directas a casa de los Clearwater, pero solo había un problema no le podíamos decir que estábamos buscando a Jasper o si no pensarían cualquier cosa, pero de seguro no era bueno asique por el camino decidimos que decir.

- Mira, Rosalie por que no le dices que, esa mujer te dejo el vestido y que se lo quieres devolver, pero no sabes, donde vive y ya está.- nunca me había dado cuenta que era tan buena mentirosa.

- Si, Alice es buena idea si no fuera, porque no sabemos el nombre de ella.- vale no era tan buena mentirosa como yo pensaba.

- Bueno, le dices que no te acuerdas por que la conociste en una cafetería, que una amiga te la había presentado.- ella me sonrió y me dijo.

- Como mentirosa tienes futuro.- yo me reí y nos dirigimos a casa de los Clearwater.

Buenas espero que os guste este capítulo dejarme muchos _reviews_ . Otra cosa quería pediros vuestra opinión, sobre otra historia que ronda por mi cabecita pero no se dé que pareja hacerla, en un principio de Alice y Jasper, pero decirme si queréis que la haga sobre Bella y Edward o de Rosalie y Emmett. La historia trata sobre:

(Lo cuento como si los protagonistas fueran Alice y Jasper, pero aun no tengo la pareja definida).Alice y Jasper no se conocen en persona, pero es como si se conocieran de toda la vida porque todas las noches en uno sueña con el otro.

Y bueno esa serie el breve avance de la historia pero me gustaría que me dierais vuestras opiniones. Intentare actualizar lo antes posible, hasta pronto.

COMPRAS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Rosalie POV**

Una vez en la puerta, Alice pico, algo nerviosa. Leah, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara, al mirarnos, se entristeció de repente. ¿Qué tenia, esta con nosotras por que se pone así cuando nos ve? Ella se dio cuenta de que tanta Alice, como yo la miramos un poco con mala cara y dijo.

- Chicas, perdonar es que pensaba que erais Jacob Black, es que he quedado con él, porque tiene que decirme algo muy importante.- nos dijo con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Genial otra que se casaba y yo sin novio, no es que me faltaran propuestas, pero yo quiero, aun hombre fuerte y grande diferente a los demás y hasta que no lo encuentre no me caso. Leah, era muy buena chica y muy buena amiga a veces tenía sus cosillas pero como todas.

- Disculpad, que mal educada soy ¿habéis venido para algo no?- nos dijo abriéndonos la puerta para que pasáramos. Alice algo tímida dijo.

- Sí, bueno queremos hablar con tu madre, si es posible.- Leah llamo a una de las sirvientas y izo que fueran a buscarla. Estuvimos un rato hablando con Leah, pero justo después de nosotras vino Jacob, cuando nos vio enarco una ceja y Leah le dijo.

- Hola Jacob, bueno chicas un gusto verlas ¿Jacob nos vamos?- ella le dedico una sonrisa coqueta y el asintió con la cabeza y le tendió el brazo para que ella pudiera cogérselo.

Su madre bajo al rato, se sorprendió de que nosotras estuviéramos hay y nos dijo.

- Chicas, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Buenas tardes, señora Clearwater, estamos aquí porque queríamos pediros la dirección de una de las chicas que vino a la fiesta, para devolverle el vestido que me dejo. La verdad es que una amiga me la presento, y hicimos buenas migas, pero soy tan despistada que no me acuerdo ni de su nombre.- ella se os quedo mirando como si supiera que estábamos mintiendo y luego nos dijo.

- Chicas, no es por decepcionaros pero es que a la fiesta vinieron como mas de 100 invitados y si no sois algo mas explicitas, no podre ayudaros.- nos dedico una sonrisa. Tenía razón, teníamos que darla algo de información, para que nos dijera algo más, pero ¿Qué le decimos? Mientras pensaba en que decirle Alice dijo.

- Ella, era muy guapa, parecía una chica del siglo XV y su acompañante, era rubio, alto y los dos tenían los ojos del color de la sangre, ¿eso le dice algo señora Clearwater?- Alice se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, y eso no era bueno. La señora Clearwater dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- Así, ya sé quien decís ¿Si no me equivoco son Elisabeth Mary lisan segunda, es la sobrina lejana de mi marido y su acompañante, creo que se llamaba Jasper, pero no recuerdo su apellido, esperemos que no sea tan largo como el de mi sobrina.- se rio, yo la acompañe para que no pensara nada raro de nosotras. Íbamos por buen camino ara solo nos tenía que dar la dirección y luego ir a verlo y este cuenta abra acabado con boda y mi hermanita feliz, pero no las cosas no podían ir así y la señora Clearwater dijo.

- Siento mucho que no le puedas devolverle el vestido, pero ellos son de Texas, y la verdad nosotros no contábamos con ellos supusimos no vendrían, pero nos dijeron que estaban aquí por negocios y que se pasarían por la fiesta para saludarnos.- la señora Clearwater no dedico una tierna sonrisa.

- Bueno, Alice es hora de irnos, mama y papa nos estarán esperando, señora Clearwater mucho gusto en verla esperamos verla pronto por nuestra casa en una visita.- le sonreí cortésmente y ayude a Alice a levantarse ya que tenia la mirada perdida como si, lo hubiera perdido todo.

Cuando salimos de la casa de los Clearwater, caminamos todo el trayecto a casa en silencio, cuando Alice de repente se paro y comenzó a llorar y dijo.

- Se acabo Rosalie, no lo voy a volver a ver esto es una locura. Pero mi locura se acabo si Ben me pide que me case con el aceptare y me casare con él o con el primero que me lo pida, y prometo no volver a pensar en el. – Solo vi a Alice una vez así de mal cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron, pero esto no podía acabar así, ella se merecía ser feliz y yo lo conseguiré que ella sea feliz, cueste lo que me cueste, estaba decidida. Pero tenía que tener cuidado de que ella y Ben no se vieran, bueno que no se viera con ningún hombre por si a caso, porque Alice es la persona más cabezona que he visto en mi vida y si dice que se casa con el primero que se lo pida se casa y eso no lo puedo permitir. Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?

**Bueno, espero que este les guste en próximo capítulo no tardare mucho en subirlo debido a que el capitulo 6 y 7 iban a ser uno, pero lo he visto muy largo y he decidido cortarlo, espero que os guste y dejarme muchos ****reviews****, que quiero saber todo lo que pensáis sobre esta historia. Un beso a todos y a todas. CUIDAROS, HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**COMPRAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Emmett POV**

Jasper, estaba diferente, desde que vino de esa fiesta, supongo que será por esa chica que conoció allí Alice. Solo había hablado una vez de ella, pero la vez que lo izo me lo explico con un brillo especial y las manos le temblaban al igual que la voz, la verdad yo siempre había pensado que el pobre de mi hermano, acabaría con "la reina de las víboras", pero ahora que, estaba Alice no entiendo porque no corre a por ella, vale el es un vampiro y ella no pero eso se soluciona rápido. Me decidí a preguntar.

- Oye Jasper se puede saber ¿qué narices haces aquí? Es decir no te estoy echando, bueno en realidad si pero lo hago por tu bien ¿Porqué no vas a buscar a tu amada Alice?- le dije poniéndole ojitos.

- Emmett, eso es imposible además tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, o si no…- espera eso no me gusta ¿Por qué mi hermano tenía que dejar de pensar en ella? Aquí pasaba algo y yo iba averiguar el que. Porque no me creo, que mi hermano se vaya a olvidar de esa chica, nunca había escuchado a mi hermano hablar así de alguien y menos si es una chica.

-Jasper ¿Qué pasa? Y no me mientas ¿Porqué no vas a buscarla? ¿Porque continuas aun aquí?- me cruce de brazos impidiendo que pudiera salir de la habitación. El se rio y me dijo.

- Emmett, no puedo responderte a todas la respuesta, de verdad no te preocupes ella solo así do un sueño, que alguien como yo no se puede permitir.- me dijo agachando la cabeza. Estaba seguro de que esa víbora de pacotilla le había amenazado con algo, para que él no se alejare de ella y seguro tenía algo que ver conmigo, porque siempre que Jasper intentaba ser libre ella lo amenazaba con acabar con mi vida, el nunca me había dicho nada pero yo no era tonto y conocía muy bien a mi hermano. Y si el problema era yo pues tendría que quitarme de en medio, para que le dé una vez por todas, fuera feliz.

Me dirigí a la estancia de Elisabeth, pique con cuidado en la puerta con mis nudillos. Cuando escuche a Elisabeth.

-Pasa Emmett… está abierta.- ya tenía mi plan si esto me salía bien dejaría de molestar a mi hermano y el podría ser feliz.

-Buenas noches, señora…- no savia como empezar, para que ella aceptara.

- Emmett, supongo que no estás aquí para darme las buenas noches o es que te has golpeado la cabezota y te has vuelto más tonto de lo normal.-tonta te vas a quedar tu cuando mi hermano te deje estúpida bruja.

- No, la verdad… es que he venido para que me hagas un… bueno… un favor…- ella rio llenando toda la habitación, con su risa estridente.

- Yo, a ti un favor, ¿Qué tas pensado? Engreído, vuelve por dónde has venido estúpido.- me dijo ella dándome la espalda. Dios como la odio y pensar que al principio la encontré hermosa, pero yo solo era un simple humano cuando la conocí y lo único que quería era convertirnos a mí y a mi hermano.

- Solo… quería que me dejaras viajar en la primera embarcación, para ir a Texas, ya sé que mi hermano quiere que viaje con ustedes, pero he pensado que así podéis pasar más tiempo juntos los dos solos y podréis solucionar las cosas, es que últimamente os he visto algo distanciados, pero si no quieres hacer eso, lo entiendo.-Me di la vuelta, esperaba que ella picara el anzuelo. Cuando de repente dijo.

- Tu hermano, me matara cuando le diga que has viajado, con la otra tripulación, pero si ese es tu deseo, pues mira si soy buena que te lo concederé.- buena, será en la cama por que en otra cosa bruja y tampoco, creo que lo seas en la cama, porque viendo lo amargado que esta mi hermano…

Bien había conseguido mi propósito, pero ara faltaba que ella no le dijera que había sido yo quien se lo había pedido.

- A otra, cosa Elisabeth no le digas que te lo dije yo, de ir en la primera embarcación, ya sabes cómo es.-ella me sonrió y me dijo.

- Esta bien le diré que te lo dije yo porque quería que me tuvieras vigilada a las tropas.- estúpida, has mordido el anzuelo.

Ara solo me quedaba una cosa despedirme de mi hermano. Lo encontré en la sala de entrenamiento, el me sonrió y le pidió un descanso a su compañero.

- Oye Emmett, ¿se puede saber dónde te has metido?, hace un buen rato que te estoy buscando, pero como no te he visto he decidido coger a otro para practicar.- No sabía cómo decirle que me iba y que por primera vez en la vida íbamos a estar dos semanas separados.

- Jasper, tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre el viaje de esta noche.- el comenzó a reírse y me dijo.

- Que aun le tienes miedo a los barcos hermanito.- el siempre tan bromista.

- No, es solo que Elisabeth a decidido que viajéis dentro de dos semanas.- el se encogió de hombres y dijo.

- Bueno, me da igual pues viajaremos dentro de dos semanas.-

- Jasper, es que yo me voy esta noche.- Jasper abrió los ojos de en par en par y dijo.

-¿QUE?... NO, TU VIENES CONMIGO O NADA.- estaba furioso y no me gustaba cuando Jasper se ponía así.

- Jasper, tranquilo no me pasara nada, solo voy a vigilar que las tropas no se desmadren. Dentro de dos semanas volveremos a estar juntos otra vez.- Jasper se veía más tranquilo, pero no más convencido.

- Emmett, no se no me gusta- tenía que tranquilizarlo de alguna forma.

- Vamos, Jasper ya sabes cómo es la bruja, lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo contigo y yo estorbo, pero sabes que no me va hacer nada me necesita para tenerte controlado.

- Esta bien, pero envíame una carta en cuanto llegues.- Bien lo había conseguido mi plan iba a la perfección.

- Oye Jasper, nunca olvides, siempre juntos y él una preocupado por el otro.- le giñe un ojo, no estaba seguro de volverlo haber, pero quería despedirme y decirle que no me olvidare y que esto lo hacía por él.

Me subí al barco y me asome, para ver a mi hermano, por última vez, una vez el barco zarpo, me fui a mi camarote y no salí de ahí en todo el viaje ni siquiera para comer.

**Buenas**

**Espero que les guste tanto como los otros, esto ya va cogiendo vidilla. Emmett ya ha cogido un poquillo de protagonismo.**

**¿Qué tendrá en mente Emmett, para que su hermano Jasper sea feliz? ¿Rosalie conseguirá que Alice cambié de opinión? ¿Volverán a verse Jasper y Alice, o ¿terminaran, con personas a quien no aman?**

**Muchas de estas repuesta en el capitulo siguiente. Dejarme muchos ****reviews****, muchos besos y muchas gracias a la gente que me anima.**

**COMPRAS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Emmett POV**

Nada más llegar me fui al bosque que había junto al castillo. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie pero lo que más me gustaba cuando estaba nervioso era el bosque, y tirarme en la hierba y escuchar cuando el aire la mueve.

Me tumbe, en la hierba saque un papel y un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir. No sé cuanto estuve, pero lo suficiente como para que Charlotte fuera a buscarme.

- ¿Emmett, que haces aquí?- escondí el papel, no quería que lo viera a un no- ¿Por qué no has venido a comer?- ella se dio cuenta, que había guardado algo pero no quiso preguntarme y izo como si nada- por cierto ¿Dónde está Jasper? Peter y yo queremos comunicarle algo.- ella se dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

- Emmett ¿qué te pasa? ni siquiera me has preguntado que era y todo eso siendo el hombre más curioso de la tierra.- le sonreí y le dije.

- Charlotte, tengo que darte algo, pero ahora no… tiene que ser esta noche. Me tendréis que hacer un último favor.- ella me miro confundida y me dijo.

- Emmett, no me gusta nada lo que me estás diciendo.- yo le sonreí y le dije.

- No te preocupes esta noche te enteraras pero dile a Peter que venga también, ya que tendréis que partir a España.

- ¿Ha España? ¿Para qué? ¿Y porque?

- Para, darle una carta a mi hermano, tendréis que hacer de atletas.- normalmente los atletas siempre eran los mismos pero esta vez tenían que ser de confianza. Charlotte no me volvió a preguntar volvimos en silencio, cuando llegue el segundo al mando Cayo me dio la bienvenida y me dirigí a mi habitación, para prepararlo todo, el momento se acercaba…

**Jasper POV**

Intentaba estar ocupado, pero desde que Emmett se había ido, no tenía nada que hacer es excepto aguantar a Elisabeth. Estaba en mi habitación, y no tenía nada que hacer, me tire en el suelo debido a que no tenia cama y cerré los ojos automáticamente en mi cabeza una sonrisa ilumino mis ideas, ella estaba otra vez aquí. Pero no podía volver a verla si la volvía a ver y Elisabeth se enterara la mataría y a mi hermano también ¿pero si Elisabeth no se enterara? La podría ver por última vez. Me levante y con una sonrisa, en la cara solté por la ventana y cuando me decidí a correr una voz que últimamente empezaba aborrecer me dijo.

- Jasper, vida mía ¿Dónde vas?- yo me gire y me la quede mirando no sabía que decir

- Es que…. – venga Jasper piensa- me voy…- vamos Jasper rápido di algo-a…- y de repente vi a los pobre humanos entrando en el castillos- de caza, no quiero comer, contigo no vaya a ser que me siente mal la comida.- me gire y me fui, así Elisabeth sabría que estoy enfadado con ella por lo de mi hermano Emmett y esta noche me podría librar de tocar su repugnante piel. Por fin podre volver a verla, aunque sea por última vez la veré, corrí todo lo que puede para llegar a León. Cuando llegue, busque su olor, me costó un poco reconocerlo, pero lo seguí hasta llegar a una casa, de unas tres plantes, un patio muy grande y en el patio había un pequeño columpio y muchas flores de todos tipos, pero sobretodo habían lirios. Olfatee, la casa y su olor estaba por todas partes, pero ara mismo se encontraba en ella, pero podría esperarla, di dos pasos al frente pero, me entraban dudas ¿y si ella tenía novio? Y ¿si no se acordaba de mi? O ¿simplemente para ella solo fue un simple baile?... si mi hermano Emmett, estuviera aquí creo que me diría." Jasper, te da vergüenza ir a ver a una mujer, pero te da igual matar a millones de los tuyos o simplemente te da miedo ir a verla pero no te da miedo montarte en barco, de verdad no te entiendo". Mi hermano, le tenía un terror a los barcos, dice que nos podemos hundir, como si nosotros pudiéramos morir tan fácilmente. Me decidí a picar, cuando una mujer con la cara en forma de corazón me dijo.

- Hola, buenas tardes ¿busca algo?- me sonrió tiernamente.

- EEE… Ho-la, yo… vengo…a…ver…a…Alice.- si estuviera vivo de seguro estaba rojo como un tomate. Ella me sonrió y me dijo.

- Siento, decepcionarte pero, Alice a salido con Rosalie su hermana.- ella me miro esperando una respuesta, pero yo no savia que decir, bueno en realidad yo ya sabía que ella no estaba pero pensé que mis sentidos podían haber fallado pero veo que no es así. Medí la vuelta y escuche como la mujer me dijo.

- Pero, si quieres, puedes esperarla aquí.- me sonrió y me dejo pasar.

- Muchas gracias, es que vengo de muy lejos y la verdad tengo ganas de verla.- ella me miro extrañada. Medí cuenta que estaba cargado con unos botes de pintura, y algo de madera así que.

- Disculpe, que no le haya cogido las cosas, perdone de verdad normalmente no soy tan mal educado…- me disculpe de corazón, o bueno lo que yo tuviera y le cogí las cosas y ella me volvió a sonreír, nunca nadie me había sonreído así de forma tan maternal en mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes, a sido la tristeza de saber que Alice no está aquí ¿verdad?- yo abrí los ojos como platos y me quede rígido, ella se rio haciendo que yo me riera con ella. Nunca nadie me había tratado así. Me abrió la puerta y me presento a su marido Carlise. Ella se llama Esme Cullen Rosalie y Alice eran sus hijas. Esme me dijo que le ayudara, por que el cumpleaños de Alice estaba cerca y querían hacerle un baúl de madera para que pudiera poner sus recuerdos. Me explico muchas cosas sobre ellos, la verdad eran una familia muy unida y por lo que me contaba Alice parecía ser feliz, eso me hacia feliz a mi ¿pero porque tardaba tanto?

**Alice POV**

Rosalie, estaba intentando que me olvidara de todo y que disfrutara un poco, pero por mucho que decía que no pensaba en el, todo era mentira no había un solo segundo que no pensara en como seria si volvía a casa y el estaba esperándome, pero eso era imposible, el seguramente solo jugo conmigo aquella noche para poner celosa a Elisabeth que se lo había llevado de allí, pero es que su mirada me mostraba tanta tristeza. ¿No entiendo porque pienso tanto en él? Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué me dices este? Alice es maravilloso y además, el rojo a mi me queda muy bien.- me sonrió y se dio una vuelta para que pudiera verla.

-Rosalie, te queda súper bien. Me encanta.- le sonreír y me volví a inundar en mis pensamientos.

Al cabo de un buen rato Rosalie me dijo que, ella ya estaba y que podíamos volver a casa. Volvimos todo el camino en silencio. Al llegar a casa sentí un olor muy familiar, que había estado sintiendo ese olor durante muchos años en mis sueños.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Alice POV**

Corrí, hacia el patio, vi a Esme con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal han ido las compras?- me lo abre imaginado todo, el es imposible que este aquí. Rosalie vino justo después y me pregunto.

- Alice ¿se puede saber por qué has salido corriendo?- me miro con los brazos cruzados y dando golpes con el pie en el suelo. Yo la mire y los tres nos echamos a reír, Esme se acerco a nosotras y nos empujo al salón. Pero antes de entrar me taparon los ojos con un pañuelo de seda lila y con mi fragancia favorita. Note como Rosalie se iba, lo note debido a los tacones, Esme nunca lleva tacones, en casa. Esme se acerco a mí y mientras entrabamos al salón me susurro al oído.

- El, ha estado aquí, te ha esperado, pero se ha tenido que ir, pero ha dejado algo para que no le olvides.- Esme me paro y me quito, la venda de los ojos mi corazón iba a mil por hora, me iba a dar un ataque al corazón, ¿el había estado aquí?, ¿para verme a mí? Rosalie me saco de mi encantamiento y me dijo.

- ¿Te gusta? ¿Esme lo a echo para ti?- me señalo un baúl de madera con mis iníciales, era precioso.

- Si me encanta ¿pero porque? no entiendo porque a mi cumpleaños le faltan algunos días.

- Cariño, es que pensamos que hoy sería un día muy especial.-Esme siempre tan buena conmigo.

- Muchas gracias a todos de verdad, siempre son muy buenos conmigo.- Todos me sonrieron y Carlise dijo.

- Somos una familia, y las familias se cuidan unos a los otros.

Esme se acerco a mí y me dijo.

- Hoy, no es el único regalo que tienes.- y se giro hacia la mesa, donde había un sobre blanco. Los mire a todos, y poco a poco salieron todos del salón dejándome sola. Me senté en una de las sillas de la mesa y me dispuse a leer la carta, me la acerque al corazón porque el olor que desprendía solo podía ser de una persona. La abrí:

_Alice, como te dije en el baile tendrás que esperar pero creo que no podre pedirte que me esperes sería muy egoísta por mi parte y yo lo primero que quiero es que tú seas feliz por eso esta carta, para que no vuelvas a pensar en mi, si has pensado alguna vez, no vuelvas hacerlo, porque yo estoy enjaulado como un pájaro y vivo en el otro lado del océano y es imposible, que tu y yo tengamos una relación normal. Pero nunca olvidare el baile, y tampoco tus dulces ojos. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Siempre tuyo Jasper_

Saque el escudo de su disfraz, lo mire mientras las lagrimas me caían y lo guarde junto a la carta le di un beso al sobre y lo guarde en el baúl, ara estaba decidida, no lo iba a dejar escapar. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Salí de la habitación y me junte con mi familia, todos me miraron con cara de preocupación al ver como lloraba, Rosalie me abrazo y me dijo.

- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo.- me miro y me abrazo muy fuerte yo escondí mi rostro entre su pelo. Pero ara estaba más segura que nunca, me recorrería todo el mundo con tal de que me explique porque es un pájaro enjaulado. Yo le daría la libertad que se merecía.

Rosalie y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ella había estado todo el día a mi lado.

-Rosalie, tengo que hablar contigo.- ella me miro y se sentó esperando que yo le explicara.

- No sé cómo, ni porque, pero estoy enamorada de él y lo iré a buscar al mismísimo infierno si es necesario, porque sé que está sufriendo y no puedo permitir que sufra.- Rosalie se levanto y me dijo.

- Esa es mi chica.- me sonrió y me empujo a la cama donde las dos caímos y nos comenzamos a reír.

- Rosalie ¿pero por donde empezamos? Porque lo único que sabemos es que viven en Texas y hay un pequeño problemilla, significante, que no es muy grande, un océano y bueno luego está el otro problemilla, que es una tontería que no sabemos en qué parte de Texas.- ella me sonrió y torció la sonrisa cuando dijo.

- Lo del océano hay que hablarlo, pero lo de la viviendo, no es mucho porque cuando tú me dijiste que no querías saber nada mas de él y que te casarías con el primero que te pidiera matrimonio, yo investiga sobre nuestro rubio- así lo llama Rosalie- y averigüe que vive en un castillo y oficialmente esta soltero, pero muchos afirman que esta con la duquesa de _Brazzaville_ o más conocida como Elisabeth.- Rosalie era increíble, ¿pero cómo había averiguado todo eso?

- Rosalie ¿Cómo has descubierto todo esto?- ella me dedico una sonrisa picarona y me dijo.

- Una tiene sus métodos, bueno en realidad contacte con unos amigos que viven actualmente allí, y que vinieron aquí por negocios y ellos me contaron.- me sonrió.

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.

**Emmett POV**

Me dirigí al puerto, para esperar a Peter y Charlotte. Cuando llegue ellos aun no estaban. Cuando llegaron Charlotte me abrazo y me dijo.

- Emmett, no sé en el lio que tas metido, pero cuenta con nuestro apoyo.- me sonrió y luego Peter me abrazo. Ellos habían sido en los únicos que Jasper y yo habíamos confiado, debido que ellos han salvado en muchísimas ocasiones la vida de mi hermano Jasper y eran muy fieles. Todos éramos prisioneros de Elisabeth, pero nosotros teníamos algo más de libertad.

- Chicos, siento mucho pediros esto pero, tenéis que entregarle esto a mi hermano es de suma importancia, cuando se lo entreguéis procurar que no os vea nadie y no volváis porque las cosas se van a poner muy feas.- Charlotte y Peter me escucharon cuando les hable de Alice y de todo lo que ha pasado que seguramente Elisabeth le amenazo conmigo, pero si yo no estoy lo amenazara con ellos dos. Cuando acabe de contárselo todo se miraron y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

- Emmett, ten mucho cuidado nosotros somos dos y hemos luchado, pero tú nunca has luchado aparte de los entrenamientos, por favor cuando te encuentres a salvo. As no lo saber.- Peter me tendió un papel.

- Es la dirección, donde iremos.- ella sonrió y el la cogió de la mano.

- Australia, siempre hemos querido ir jajaja.- los tres nos reímos.

Nos volvimos a despedir y ellos saltaron y comenzaron a nadar. Siempre los recordare. Ara me tocaba a mí escapar de allí, volví al castillo para que no se notara y antes del amanecer me vestí completamente de negro y me puse la capa, para pasar desapercibidamente, pero lo que no me esperaba es que Cayo me esperaba en la puerta del castillo.

- Buenas noches Emmett.- me sonrió, eso no me gustaba.

-Bonita noche, ¿a que si?-intente disimular, pero nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Emmett? ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?-

- Quería dar una vuelta por el bosque.- Cayo me estaba poniendo nervioso.

- Así que querías dar una vuelta por el bosque con tu amigo Peter ¿no?, pero sabes lo que pasa es que Peter ha preferido darse un baño y mira tanta agua como lo ha dejado.- Dos soldados salieron de la oscuridad y tiraron el cuerpo de Peter o lo que quedaba de él.

Mire el cuerpo sin vida de mi amigo y mire a Cayo con todo mi furia. Todo esto, su muerto, la vida tan infeliz de Jasper y ara Charlotte estaría destrozado, todo por mi culpa. Empuje a los guardias y pegue haciendo que saliera por los aires a Cayo y eche a correr, no mire atrás, no volvería a mirar atrás nunca.

Escuche a Cayo chillar a los soldados que fueran tras de mí y me capturaran muerto o vivo. Yo preferiría muerto. Corrí todo lo que pude, pero no había comido y no tenía muchas fuerzas, así que no tardaron en alcanzarme, los arqueros se pusieron en posición y me dieron en pleno pecho, en piernas y brazos…esquive algunas pero estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y tarde o temprano me iba a desmayar, pero vi el bosque y me dirigí hacia él, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve corriendo, pero deje de correr cuando, ya no escuchaba las voces de los soldados pare. Me estaba desangrando y tenía que beber sangre o me iba a morir, entonces vi a un grupo de ciervos y me decidí a saltar encima de ellos.

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que estuve de exámenes finales y ayer me fui de fiesta con las amigas. Pero ahora que he acabado todos los exámenes y el instituto y tengo tres increíbles meses de verano (fiesta, fiesta) prometo actualizar pronto es decir en cuanto acabe de escribirlos. Espero que este capítulo os guste como los demás. Dejarme muchos ****Reviews y que todo les vaya bien. Por cierto pronto colgare dos historias mas una tratara sobre Edward y Bella y la otra por supuesto tratara sobre mi pareja preferida mi Jasper ( dios lo amo) y Alice ( a ella también la amo, pero para irme de COMPRAS con ella).Daré mas detalles en los próximos capítulos, que lo disfruten.**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews…**

**COMPRAS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Jasper POV**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, desde que fui a casa de Alice y conocía a su familia, desgraciadamente no la pude ver, pero ara creo que es lo mejor porque se la hubiera visto no me hubiera ido nunca de su lado y mi pobre hermano pagaría por todo y eso no era justo para él. Estaba nervioso no sé porque pero le había dicho a Emmett, que me escribiera y no me había escrito y incluso yo le había enviado dos cartas pero ni siquiera el atleta que envié, había vuelto y Elisabeth estaba de los nervios y lo único que quería era a largar el tiempo en España ¿Por qué?

- Jasper, ya te lo he dicho quiere estar más tiempo en España a mí me gusta ¿porque no nos estamos una semanas más? –me dijo mientras yo salía de mis pensamientos.

- Elisabeth, tu si quieres te puede quedar, pero yo quiero ver a Emmett.- cuando dije el nombre de mi hermano ella izo una mueca.

- Elisabeth, si pasara algo me lo dirías ¿verdad?-ella me sonrió y me cogió de la mano.

- ¿Cuándo te he mentido yo?

-Pues entonces, nos vamos esta noche o al menos yo.-no iba a cambiar de opinión.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice estaba más contenta de lo normal, desde que poco a poco estábamos investigando al rubio e íbamos descubriendo cosas. Hasta aviamos encontrado una foto de un antepasado de él, aunque hay que reconocer que es igualito y en la foto su antepasado iba con el mismo uniforme que él llevaba en el baile.

- Rosalie, ¿te gusta así?- Alice me miro y me sonrió.

- ¿El qué?- la verdad es que no había estado atenta en nada de lo que me decía, solía podía pensar en cómo cruzar un océano, sin que mis padres supieran que íbamos a buscar a un chico que Alice lo había conocía en sus sueño, que solo sabemos su nombre y que nada mas lo ha visto tan solo una vez.

- El baúl… ¿Rosalie estas bien?, si necesitas descansar le digo a Esme que le diga a Ben que no estás dispuesta para hacer la clase de Francés y estudiamos otro día.-

- Eso es Alice eres la mejor ESTUDIAR.-tenía que ir hablar con Esme.

- Tengo que hablar con Esme, ¿por cierto desde cuando esta el baúl hay?-

Salí de la habitación, con paso ligero, tenía que hablar cuanto antes con Esme. Me dirigí al jardín donde Esme siempre solía estar.

- Mama, mama, tenemos que hablar.- mi madre me miro un poco sorprendida, pero me sonrió igualmente.

- Pues, si es tan urgente dime hija.- no podía hablar con ella ara mismo tenía los ojos de Alice clavados en la nuca debido a que estaba mirando, algo confundida por la ventana.

- Mama, no puede ser en el despacho de papa, es algo muy urgente.- mi madre asintió y se quito los guantes y entro en la cocina para dirigirse al despacho. Cuando entramos ella se sentó en el sofá y se echo a un lado para que yo pudiera sentarme con ella.

- Dime, ¿Qué es tan urgente?-

- Es sobre Alice.-

**Carlise POV**

Hoy había sido un día algo duro, estaba cansado y lo único que quiero es volver a casa y darle un beso a mi mujer, darme una ducha y volver a observar como ese ángel duerme a mi lado. Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Doctor Cullen… ¿puedo entrar?

- Claro…¿señor Crawl que hace usted aquí?- bueno era obvio si esta en un hospital es obvio que se encuentra mal, pero no recuerdo haber visto al padre de Ben, venir nunca por el hospital, por lo que se le dan miedo los médicos muy típico.

- Bueno en realidad… no estoy aquí porque estoy enfermo… si no es por mi hijo Ben. Bueno como sabe Ben quiere mucho a sus hijas, ya que han sido amigos desde la infancia, pero Ben y sus hijas han ido creciendo y bueno… sus sentimientos también han cambiado y me gustaría, que algún día pudiéramos cenar y hablar sobre el futuro de su hija Alice y mi hijo Ben… ¿no sé si me entiende?- Ben era una buena oferta para Alice, pero primero tengo que ver lo que piensa mi hija y mi mujer al respecto.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero tendré que comentarlo con mi mujer, no se preocupes le aremos llegar nuestra decisión cuanto antes.-

- Doctor Cullen un placer como siempre.- se dio la vuelta y se marcho con paso rápido.

Al llegar, a casa mi adorable mujer me recibió con una taza de café y un beso. Me encantan estos recibimientos.

- ¿Cómo ha ido cariño en el hospital?- me dirigí al salón y me senté en mi butaca haciendo que mi mujer se sentara en mi regazo.

- Hoy a sido un día algo raro, hemos tenido un accidente en una de las empresas y hemos tenido que atender a unas 100 personas y luego no teníamos suficientes medicamentos un desastre y por último el padre de Ben ha venido a verme y hemos estado hablando del futuro de nuestras hija Alice y Ben, quieren venir a cenar un día a casa para hablarlo con más calma.- Esme me miro algo sorprendida y me dijo.

- Carlise, podrían venir a cenar, después del cumpleaños de Alice, pero no creo que Alice este interesada en casarse con su mejor amigo de la infancia por que para ella solo es un amigo y lo sabes, pero por intentarlo no pierde nada.- mi mujer siempre tiene respuesta para todo como la amo. Le sonreí y le dije.

- Mi vida alguna vez de ¿te dije que te amo?- ella sonrió y me dijo.

- Si cariño me lo dices continuamente. Pero sabes que me encanta porque yo también te amo a ti.- de repente se puso seria y dijo.-Carlise, he estado hablando con Rosalie y me ha explicado algo muy interesante. Me gustaría que lo hablaremos esta noche los dos a solas.- me dio un beso y se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a preparar la cena.

**HOLA DE NUEVO jajaja espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, bueno ya sé que algunas y algunos de vosotros me podéis matar por no poner lo que le pasa a Emmett o lo que Rosalie habla con Esme pero si lo dijera todo junto no tendría gracia ¿no? Jaja. Pero prometo actualizar el Jueves y sabréis muchas cosas y entraran nuevos personajes ¿Quién serán? jajaja. Bueno eso que me dejéis muchos reviews y dar las gracias a todas las que me comentéis y por vuestra insistencia pero en especial a:**

**Afrika**

**Luna-Tsuki-Chachi**

**Emma**

**Kahia-chan**

**Y SOBRETODO A MI GRAN AMIGA JAJAJA:**

**Lunna-Stiller**

**Que por cierto dentro de poco cuando este todo un poco mas avacado colgare dos historias nuevas una trataran sobre Edward y Bella que se llamara VENGANZA y la otra ira sobre mi pareja favorita jjajaj Alice y Jasper iré adelantando algo en las próximas actualizaciones si queréis saber más dejarme Reviews y yo os contestare. Muchos besos a todas y hasta el miércoles.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Alice POV**

Rosalie, me despertó a gritos

- Alice, Alice…. ESTU CUMPLEAÑOSSSSSSSSSSSSS.-mientras me acomodaba en la cama, vi como Esme entraba en la habitación junto a Carlise y después entraron los sirvientes con una sonrisa en la cara-

- Bueno Rosalie déjala tranquila que si la abrazas tan fuerte no podrá abrir sus regalos y además, tiene que bajar que hay mucha gente esperando a Alice.- Carlise me guiño un ojo y luego empujo a Rosalie y a los sirviente de la habitación dejándonos a solas a Esme y a mí. Esme se acerco a la cama y me toco la mejilla.

- hay mi pequeña niña, como pasa el tiempo, nunca pensé que diría esto pero nunca pensé que podría querer a alguien igual que a Rosalie, como a una hija. Alice hoy en tus 18 años quiero entregarte este regalo que para esta familia es muy importante.- me sonrió, nunca me había mirado con tanto cariño. Me tendió una pequeña madera cortado y pulida donde ponía.

_Familia Cullen_

_Carlise Cullen_

_Esme Cullen_

_Rosalie Cullen_

_Alice Cullen._

Era muy bonita la madera pero no entendía el porqué ese era mi regalo. Espero un momento, haber Carlise Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Cullen y Alice CULLEN. Me han puesto su apellido para que este reconocida como hija al igual que Rosalie. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y Esme me dijo.

- Cariño, no llores, como te dije antes tanto Carlise como yo te amamos como si fueras una hija de sangre y queremos que todo el mundo lo sepa que estamos orgullosos de tener dos hijas estupendas.- me miro con algunas de las lagrimas cayendo de su cara.

- Pero si tu quieres continuar con tu apellido, nosotros lo entendemos y no pasaría nada, lo único que queremos decirte con esto es que sentimos mucho lo que le paso a tu familia pero si ellos estuvieran aquí nosotros no tendríamos dos hijas, si no una.- las dos nos giramos para ver a Carlise, como nos miraba a las dos. Carlise, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero siempre que hablaba lo hacía con el corazón.

- Esme, Carlise yo amo a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero ellos ya no están y la única familia que tengo son ustedes así que para mí sería un honor llevar vuestro apellido.-les mire los tres estábamos llorando, no pude evitarlo los abrace tan fuerte como pude. Ahora sí que puedo decir que tengo una familia.

Los tres bajamos y Brian el cocinero, Micaela la sirvienta y Jazmín la otra niñera se nos acercaron y me dijeron.

- Alice sabemos que no es mucho pero nosotros también queríamos regalarte algo y como sabemos que te gustan muchos pues entre los tres hemos podido comprarte esto.-Brian me acerco una caja roja de chocolates.

- Pero chicos no os tendrías que haber molestado, además esos chocolates son muy caros yo con que estéis siempre conmigo me basta.- Jazmín se me acerco y me abraza seguida de Brian y Micaela. Ellos habían sido muy buenos siempre conmigo.

Rosalie se acerco y nos abrazo a los 4 seguidos de Esme y Carlise. Todos reímos hasta que oímos carraspear a alguien. Yo me gire y vi como Ben lucia más guapo que nunca, su traje de seda negro, mejor peinado de lo acostumbrado y sobretodo muy elegante.

- Hola… Felicidades Alice…- me miro algo colorado y luego dijo muy rápido y casi sin vocalizar- esto es para ti a pertenecido a mi familia hace siglos y creo que tu series la persona que debería llevarlo puesto…- luego respiro y aun se puso más colorado. Cuando mire a mi alrededor solo estábamos Ben y yo toda mi familia había salido de la habitación sin que yo me diera cuenta. Ben me tendió una caja morado y algo anticuado.

- Ben… no sé qué decir.- era un colgante con una especie de sol, bueno en realidad parecía una brújula, la verdad era muy bonito pero no podía aceptarlo.

- Ben… es preciosa pero yo no debería aceptarlo… lo siento mucho…- le tendí el collar junto a la caja y me dijo.

- Alice, no me lo rechaces por favor mira se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo es más que estas enamorada de otro que no soy yo… pero yo no dejare de luchar por ti. La historia de ese collar cuenta que un hombre enamorado de una mujer casada, lo construyo y lo izo en forma de brújula para que cuando la mujer estuviera confusa y no sabía a quién amaba de verdad la brújula le indicara el camino correcto y si de verdad amaba al hombre que le había regalo del colgante la Abuja estaría hacia arriba y si no lo amaba estaría hacia abajo y cómo puedes ver la Abuja esta hacia abajo… pero yo no me voy a rendir tan pronto Alice.-me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego sonrió y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos.

Rosalie entro con una media sonrisa y me dijo.

- Siento no haber podido evitar escucharlo todo pero es que no lo he podido evitar… Alice no te sientas mal esas cosas pasan además Ben es un buen hombre y lo ha entendido no te preocupes.- yo le abreza y escondí mi rostro en si hombre y luego dijo.

- Esto… Alice no te enfades vale pero mi regalo tardara unos días es que me ha costado mucho y además tengo que prepararlo todo bien espero que no te moleste pero es complicado pero de seguro te encanta cuando te lo diga… bueno no digo nada más porque si no se me escapara.-

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en mi habitación recogiendo mis pertenencias, cuando mis oídos escucharon un ruido algo raro. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y olfatea sangre pero no de humano si no de vampiro, cuando me gire estaba Charlotte muy mal herida.

-Charlotte, ¿se puede saber qué hacer? Dios estas muy herida ¿pero que te ha pasado?- me acerque a ella y antes de que pudiera llamar a alguien ella me tiro al suelo y me tapo la boca.

- Calla…cállate si no quieres que me maten y la esperanza de que tu hermano siga con vida sea muy poca.-Mi hermano ¿Qué tenía que ver Emmett en todo esto?

- Jasper, tu hermano a huido, para que tú seas feliz con esa humana… Alice y nos pidió que te entregáramos esto.- me tendió un sobre blanco manchado de sangre y algo mojado.- y nos dijo que nosotros también debíamos escapar pero Peter… murió en el intento.- si hubiese sido humana estaría llorando ahora lo único que podía hacer era sollozar por su marido muerto. ¿Pero cómo podía ser? Peter muerto, Emmett fugitivo, y Charlotte a punto de morir todo para que yo pueda estar junto a Alice, tenía que detener todo esto. Mordí mi mano, para que Charlotte se pudiera alimentar y así recuperar fuerzas para poderme explicar todo mejor.

- Muerde, no sabe igual a la de un humano pero al menos es algo.- ella me miro con cara de preocupación y yo insistí.

- Charlotte, muerde es la única forma por favor hazlo por mí…- ella me obedeció y mordió, cuando estuvo recuperada. Me lo explico todo, lo que Emmett había hecho par que yo pudiera ser feliz.

- Peter y yo, no lo dudamos ni un instante tu merecías ser feliz así que aceptamos ser fugitivos y poder ayudarte antes Jasper… pero nos tendieron una emboscada, a punto de llegar a punto de llegar al mar mediterráneo 7 Atletas nos atacaron feroz mente, a mi me mordieron y me dieron con varias fechas pero Peter pudo escapar pero cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba mal herida el volvió y se enfrento a todos ellos para que yo pudiera escapar, pero uno de los atletas lo agarro mientras los otros lo destrozaban… a un recuerdo sus gritos…- Charlotte me miro, nunca había visto a nadie con tal tristeza, yo me levante para reclamar la cabeza de esos soldados pero Charlotte me dijo.

- No lo agás Jasper, ara vete y se feliz con Alice… no dejes que la muerte de Peter sea en vano… nunca te lo perdonaría…- me miro y yo le dije.

- como quieras que sea feliz, si mi hermano posiblemente esté muerto por mi culpa y mi mejor amigo lo hayan matado a sangre fría para que yo pueda ser feliz… Charlotte pienso vengarme por sus muertes por la de mi hermano y por la de Peter… pero necesito que agás algo por mi.-

**Charlotte POV**

Jasper me dio todas las indicaciones que pudo y salí corriendo hacia el lugar donde Jasper me dijo que fuera. Me sentía destrozado ya que nunca volvería a ver a Peter, pero en cuanto acabe esta me reuniré con él y nada ni nadie nos podrá separar jamás… pero ahora Jasper me necesitaba más que nunca, mientras Jasper se preparaba para irse a Texas y fingir que no sabe nada, y en cuanto tuviera solo un instante poder matar a todos los soldados que mataron a Emmett y Peter. Aunque él no me dijera nada, se que también se está preparando para matar a Elisabeth. Cuando llegue al pueblo, no me costó distinguir la casa que me describió Jasper, me dirigí hacia la puerta y espere a que me abrieran.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Espero que os haya gustado siento no haber podido actualizar ayer pero es que estoy teniendo problemillas con internet y va a ratos si esta noche no me da ningún problema colgare el siguiente pero no prometo nada que no vaya a ser como con este que no he podido cumplir mi promesa. Bueno deciros que mis vampiros sangran por que tienen que sangrar bueno ya lo verán porque jaja y nada deciros que en el próximo capítulo Jasper leerá la carta de su hermano y que se descubrirá donde ha ido Charlotte. Bueno aunque supongo que ya sabrán donde ha ido Charlotte ¿no? Jaajaj o a lo mejor no ha ido a donde ustedes si piensan que ha ido jaja soy mala lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo jaja. Bueno que si quieren hacerme feliz ya saben muchas reviews malos y buenos (si es posible buenos jajaaXd) pero bueno si tienen que quejarse de algo tan bien pueden ponerlo. Por cierto saben que ¿Qué es el regalo de Rosalie?... hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**COMPRAS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**Jasper POV**

Me dirigí al barco sin dar explicaciones a nadie, Elisabeth me vio como subía y me dijo.

- Jasper, amor mío a un nos queda un rato por salir si quieres puedes ir te otra vez a tu habitación.- me miro y me sonrió, como puedo disimular ante semejante monstruo. Iba a protestar y a mandarlo todo por la borda pero metí mis manos en los bolsillos y note la carta de mi hermano. Mire a Elisabeth asentí con la cabeza y luego baje del barco dirigiéndome al bosque para poder leerla tranquilo. Me senté en la hierba húmeda mientras el aire golpeando mi pelo dejándolo volar todo lo que podían. Me decidí abrir la carta pero está nervioso y si en ella me decía que no volvería a ver a mi hermano…

_Jasper_

_Posiblemente lo que vas a leer no te guste, pero era la única manera de que puedas ser feliz. Jasper recuerda lo que siempre nos decía mama "hijos cuidaros mutuamente y nada ni nadie os podrá separar" tu ya has cuidado se mi bastante ¿no crees? Además no te mereces tener una vida así Jasper. Siempre has luchado por los tuyos y nunca te has quejado de nada, se que el dolor que lleva tu corazón nunca desaparecerá del todo pero con Alice se que podrás olvidarlo poco a poco._

_Es duro y doloroso lo que a veces nos toca vivir, pero hay que ser fuertes ante estas cosas, para ello es muy importante la compañía y la palabra de los amigos, conocidos, y seres querido en tu casa la compañía de Alice por toda una eternidad juntos. Tú hermano has sido mi mesa y el fuego de mi hogar. Cuando leas esto no te pongas triste sino lucha aun te queda mucho por luchar y si los dos luchamos tal vez nos podamos volver a ver en esta vida en la otra._

_Tú hermano por siempre Emmett._

Emmett, no iba a volver pero que no entiende que yo sin mi hermano no puedo ser feliz. Sintiendo todo esto, la venganza por la muerte de Peter tendrá que esperar, tengo que volver a Texas y hablar con unos amigos, para que me ayuden a buscar a mi hermano. Estuve un buen rato estirado en la hierba, con los ojos cerrados pero Elisabeth me despertó ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Creo que estado soñando?...

- Jasper, cariño el barco está casi listo, pero antes comeremos aquí, ven a comer conmigo, que han traído a unos niños que la verdad tienen una pinta.- como puede ser tan monstruo, no quiero imaginar el destino de esos niños.

- Elisabeth, me das…- Jasper no puedes decirle nada recuerda que tu hermano de pende de esta víbora asquerosa. Me tranquilice cerré los ojos y luego le dije con un susurro.

- No, tengo hambre, lo único que quiero es ver a mi hermano.- ella izo una mueca se sentó encima mío y me dijo susurrándome al oído.

- Jasper, amor mío tienes que comer algo si no vas a enfermar y no quiero que enfermes de te das cuenta que tu estas hecho para mí y yo estoy hecha para ti.- me beso el cuello y yo muy sutil la aparte la mire y le dije.

- Tal vez estemos hechos en uno para el otro pero… simplemente es que no tengo hambre además sabes que odio matar a los pobres humano y intento alimentarme lo menos posible…- ella se levanta con aires de superioridad.

- Jasper, nunca voy a entender esa lástima que tienes hacia los idiotas de los humano. Ellos no son nada son solo comida y nada mas nosotros no podemos amarlos, ni tampoco sentir piedad por ellos ya que ellos son nuestra comida. – se giro y corrió hacia la puerta del castillo.

Yo me volví a tumbar en la hierba y me quede pensando en lo que me acababa de pasar, era como si hubiera tenido un sueño, eso no podía ser verdad al no ser que Charlotte ya esté usando sus poderes.

**Alice POV**

Estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños con todos en el comedor comiéndonos los chocolates que Brian Jazmín y Micaela me habían regalado cuando alguien pico a la puerta.

- Ya voy yo.- dije corriendo, hoy estaba siendo uno de mis días preferidos solo me faltaba algo… el… me faltaba el a mi lado. Abrí la puerta y una mujer con vestimentas algo rotas, pero de una belleza descomunal estaba delante de la puerta mirándome con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, el color de esos ojos me recordaban a mi amado.

- Buenas tarde, ¿usted es Alice Brandon?- ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?

- Si soy yo ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?- ella me miro y suspiro, me volvió a mirar y me sonrió muy tiernamente y me dijo.

- No quiero que me hagas preguntas, contra menos sepas de nosotros mucho mejor, se que hoy es tu cumpleaños y un enamorado tuyo quiere verte, pero aquí no puede ser tiene que ser en el parque de las 3 estrellas a las 20:00h por favor no llegues tarde que aun estoy débil y no podre aguantar mucho tiempo.- ¿como que un enamorado me quería ver? ¿Sería Jasper? ¿Cómo que aun esta débil y no puede aguantar? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo aguantar? Antes de que pudiera preguntar me puso un dedo en la boca y me dijo.

- Mira yo no sé si lo amas de verdad o no pero lo único que sé es que Jasper está haciendo lo imposible por estar a tu lado… es mas muchas vidas se han pagado ya para que vosotros podáis estar juntos, pero por lo que tus ojos me cuentan sientes lo mismo que Jasper así que no te queda de otra que confiar en mí, por favor ven sola.- ella se dio la vuelta y antes de que yo pudiera respirar yo no estaba, algo me decía que debía ir , pero como me lo iba hacer para salir de casa, a las 20:ooh. Tendré que hablar con Rosalie…

**Rosalie POV**

- Alice, ni loca vas sola pero estas completamente loca haber Alice quien te dice que esa tía esta con la tal Elisabeth y lo único que quieren hacerte es cualquier cosa y además si él quiere hablar contigo ¿por qué no viene él y punto? No tiene que enviar a una diosa súper guapa para decirte que quiere hablar contigo. Alice a mí esto no me gusta así que iremos las dos.- Rosalie tenía razón, era todo muy extraño pero que otro remedio me quedaba.

- Rosalie, está bien dejare que me acompañes pero con una condición, si por casualidad es una trampa tu me dejas hay y sales corriendo sin parar hasta casa se lo cuentas todo a Carlisle y Esme.

Te recuerdo que a las 20:00h tenemos que estar durmiendo.

**Charlotte POV**

Aun estaba muy débil, hice caso de Jasper comí ciervos pero no era como los humanos, pero en la cuidad es mucho mejor no comer humanos ya que todos están contados por leyes y esas cosas de humanos y no quiero levantar sospechas. Faltaban solo unos minutos para que Alice viniera. Al fin detecte su olor pero venia con otro humano… pero si le he dicho que tenía que venir sola… en fin mientras no moleste me da igual.

- Buenas noches, Alice… te dije que vinieras sola.- ella me miro y agacho la cabeza, pero la otro chica muy guapa para ser humana se puso en medio y me dijo.

- Si y ella en teoría se iba a ver con Jasper, y al no ser que Jasper sea una mujer, no está aquí.- me miro con cara de rabia. Esta chica se llevaría muy bien con Emmett ya que cuando se trata de proteger a su hermano hace lo que sea. Le sonreí y le dije.

- Es que va a ver a Jasper… pero solo que es un poco difícil de explicar. Por cierto soy Charlotte, encantada.- le tendí la mano pero no me la cogieron me miraron con cara de interrogación y me dijo Alice.

- ¿Charlotte Merlán? Y tu marido ¿Peter Rehartar?- ¿Pero cómo se saben nuestros apellidos…

- Si, así se llamaba mi marido y si yo me llamo Charlotte Merlán… ¿Por qué lo dices?- los dos se echaron para atrás y la chica rubia dijo.

- Por que técnicamente es imposible que te llames así y tu marido se llame así ya que Charlotte y Peter nacieron en 1425… así que todo esto es una trampa…- Genial nos habían investigado ara le tendré que explicar todo.

- No, no esperar no somos lo que os pensáis y esto no es una trampa, es solo que como he dicho antes en complicado de explicar. Pero si me dais unos minutos os lo explicare todo.- ellas se miraron y asintieron.

- Es verdad nací en 1425… y técnicamente llevo con vida durante tanto tiempo, es solo que… dios esto no debería explicártelo yo si no Jasper… por favor tienes que fiarte de mi Jasper tiene que hablar contigo por favor fíate de mi.- La chica rubia la miro y negó con la cabeza, pero Alice dio.

- ¿Dónde tengo que ir?

- A ningún lado solo tienes que darme las manos y mirarme fijamente a los ojos y pensar en Jasper…- ella me miro y me tendió las manos, me miro fijamente y yo comencé a utilizar mi poder.

**Ben POV**

Estuve todo el día en mi habitación, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Alice me había rechazado, bueno eso ya lo suponía pero… no sé si al menos pudiera saber quién es ese chico…

Mi padre me dijo que no valía para nada que si una mujer me rechazaba que iba a ser de mi futuro, me obligarían a casarme con otra chica, no ,no, no quiero casarme con Alice y si no puedo estar con ella no quiero estar con nadie. Pero no me rendiré seguiré luchando por su amor. Me dirigí hacia mi mesa para poder escribir algo, siempre que me pongo nervioso me desahogo escribiendo y luego lo quemo, para que mi padre no pueda leerlo.

Mi hermana Jessica, entro a mi habitación y me dijo.

- Ben, la señora Esme Cullen está en la puerta quiere verte y hablar contigo.- me guiño un ojo y salió de la habitación.

La señora Esme ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí?...

**Emmett POV**

Por fin tenía un poco mas de energía para salí corriendo, pero ara no podía salir ya que había como unos 20 soldados buscándome. Llevaba como… bueno en realidad no se cuanto lleva aquí ya que he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, lo único que sé es que la sangre animal no está mal… no es como la humano pero bueno se puede vivir. Mi hermano si me viera ara mismo se estaría riendo de mí. Espero que este bien y que este con Alice, me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero la verdad es que no creo que salga de esta…Aunque espero que Charlotte, no le haya contado nada de lo de Peter y que ella esté bien sana y salva. Ya sé en cuanto este mas fuerte para poder salir, me presentare en el castillo y retare a Caius y así podre vengar la muerte de mi amigo Peter…Posiblemente muera ya que nunca entrado en batalla, mi hermano Jasper nunca me ha dejado entrar en batallas, siempre me a entramado duro pero nunca me ha dejado entrar en batalla siempre me decía "Emmett, lo duro no es matar a alguien si no aguantar su mirada mientras cae a tus pies muerto"

Lo que también me entristece es no haber encontrado a un a alguien a quien amar como mi hermano o Charlotte y Peter, me hubiese gustado conocer a la chica que me iba a cautivar, en fin es lo que hay. Me preparare para la batalla…

**Hola holaaaaaa siento no poder actualizar como me gustaría pero el mierd…. Portátil no me deja así que tengo que ir a casa de una amiga para poder actualizar siento mucho de verdad pero es que llevo un mes con el portátil súper mal haber cuando puedo arreglarlo, siento mucho no poder actualizar África se que estas impaciente pero he verdad que intento hacer todo lo que puedo pero el portátil no me deja.**

**Bueno las cosas van tomando color no en el próxima capitulo… pasaran muchas cosas muy interesante… ¿Jasper y Alice se podrán estar juntos???... ¿Emmett entrara en batalla???**

**¿Rosalie le dará el esperado a Alice?**

**Bueno si puedo actualizare el Viernes no prometo nada…**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia.**

**COMPRAS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Charlotte POV**

Me concentre, me imagine la playa donde Peter y yo nos conocimos, poco a poco Alice fue visualizando la playa, al igual que a Jasper. Jasper llevaba la misma ropa que Peter. Notaba la confusión de Alice y antes de empezar el sueño. Le introduje otro sueño, donde las dos estábamos en una sala con muchos espejos.

- Alice, no te asustes, estas en un sueño… cuando Jasper te explique lo que somos lo entenderás todo mucho mejor, te lo prometo. De verdad esta era la única forma de que tu y Jasper puedan estar juntos por ahora.- me miro confundida, pero notaba como se iba tranquilizando.

- Charlotte, no sois humanos ¿verdad?- yo asentí con la cabeza y ella me sonrió y me abrazo.

- Ahora entiendo muchas de las cosas, vuestro color de ojos, vuestra manera de hablar, la manera de relacionarse, de movimiento, vuestra belleza cegadora… pero por fin podre conocer al chico que durante tantos años a ocupado mis sueños…- Alice me tendió una hermosa sonrisa. Espera un momento ¿ha dicho que conoció a Jasper a través de los sueños? ¿Puede ser que ella tenga un don? Abra que investigarlo…

- ¿Preparada?- ella asintió y yo me volví a concentrar en la playa, en Jasper…

**Jasper POV**

Me volví a tumbar en la hierba y me volví a concentrar tal y como Charlotte me había dicho. Realmente estaba muy nervioso, por fin podría estar con Alice hablarle decirle que la amo y que pronto iré a buscarla. Cerré los ojos y poco a poco una hermosa playa se iba formando en mi cabeza. Notaba como mi cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba… Pero algo iza que me tensara aun más. Alice estaba allí a unos pasos de mí, estaba hermosa con ese vestido blanco, que dejaba ver todas sus hermosas piernas y toda su hermosa espalda. Estaba mirando hacia el mar.

- Llevo 4 años soñando contigo pero ninguno así... tu siempre que salías en mis sueños era en guerras, o cuando estás muy malherido siempre había dolor, frustración, confusión pero sobretodo soledad, mucha soledad…

Pero lo peor de todo es que yo no podía tocarte ¿Crees que ahora podré hacerlo o simplemente será un sueño más?- ella se giro, quedando así a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Yo poco a poco también me gire para mirarla, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me cautivaron.

- Siento, haberte causado tantas pesadillas durante tanto tiempo… pero si no hubieses tenido esas pesadillas posiblemente, tu ara no estarías teniendo una pesadilla…- yo la mire y me dedico una tierna sonrisa, pero yo aun seguí preso de sus ojos. Ella poco a poco acerco su mano hacia la mía y cuando sus pequeños dedos rozo los míos, ella volvió a susurrar.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que este teniendo una pesadilla? Cuando soñaba contigo en el único momento que tenia pesadillas era cuando me despertaba y tu ya no estabas…- Aun cautivo de sus ojos poco a poco fui entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, mientras ella no apartaba sus ojos de los míos.

- Lo ves puedes tocarme…- no pude aguantar más y la empuje hacia mí y le abrace con todos mi corazón, escondí mi cabeza en su hombre y ella por un instante se quedo rígido pero poco a poco sus brazos se enrollaron a mi cintura.

- Alice tengo tanto que explicarte, pero no sé por dónde empezar.- ella me aparto de su lado y me dijo mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas

- Jasper no tienes por qué explicarme nada… lo único que cuenta es que ahora estamos juntos y que nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti… por que ahora si se que tú me correspondes y cruzare mar y tierra para ir a buscarte.

- ¿Cómo podías pensar que no te iba a corresponder? Si desde que te vi sonreír, no he podido quitar tu sonrisa de mi mente ni un instante. Alice iré a buscarte, solo te pido algo más de tiempo, pero juro ir a buscarte y explicártelo todo, lo que soy, y lo que conlleva ser lo que soy…- ella puso uno de sus hermosos dedos en mis labios y dijo.

- Jasper, esperare lo que haga falta pero no quiero que me des las explicaciones ahora, ¿por qué no aprobemos este hermoso sueño?- y rápidamente me abrazo con todos sus fuerzas.

- Tienes razón… aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda…- poco a poco se separo de mi, le costaba separarse de mi al igual que yo de ella pero lo a conseguíamos. Poco a poco se fue hacia la playa y en la orilla me dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de este lugar aparte de estar contigo?- yo me acerqué a ella y le dije.

- ¿La playa?

- No, poder salpicarte.- se agacho rápido y comenzó a echarme agua, mientras se reía. Yo hice lo mismo. Ella intento correr hacia el otro lado para escaparse de mi y así que no la pudiera salpicar mas pero, la cogí por la cintura y forrajeamos un poco y caí encima de ella. Estábamos el uno encima del otro, mojados y notábamos como las olas del mar rozaban nuestros pies. Ella me miro y me sonrío, alargo su mano para tocar mi cara y me dijo.

- Jasper yo… te…am-antes de que pudiera acabar la palabra la bese.

**Alice POV**

Estaba besando al hombre que amaba, sus brazos se deslizaron de mi cara hasta mi cintura mis manos iban de sus brazos musculosos a su pecho frío como el hielo. No sabía que me pasaba pero cuanto más lo besaba mas quería saber de él. Poco a poco comencé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y el recorría mi cuello. Cuando conseguí desabrochar la camisa Jasper se aparto de mi un poco y se quito la camisa, yo me quede impactada tenía un ángel a mi lado un ángel que en un rato seria mío solo mío y no tendré que compartir con nadie. Jasper me sonrío y yo me acerque a él lo bese con todas mis fuerzas. Pero Jasper me separo de él y me dijo muy serio.

- Alice, esto no deberíamos hacerlo no te puedes imaginar de lo que puedo ser capaz… y además aun no estás casada conmigo.- me sonrió y me cogió de la mano. ¿Me ha dicho que aun no estoy casada con él?

-Jasper, no sé lo que eres capaz de hacer pero sé que no me aras daño y por mucho que tu instinto te pida hacerme daño tu corazón no te dejara que me hagas daño y si me haces daño será una consecuencia que elijo correr.- le sonreí y me acerque a él, bajando la cremallera de mi vestido.

- Alice, ¿Cómo sabes que es mi instinto lo que me lleva hacerte daño?- No sabía muy bien porque pero sabía que Jasper no era humano, y que en cualquier instante podría matarme, ya que mi conciencia me dice que me aparte de él pero mi corazón dice que nunca más me vuelva a separa de él.

- Jasper, sé que no puedo darte una explicación clara pero sé que no eres humano, que estas frio como el hielo y eso no es normal, tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu eres perfecto, hablas como si fueras de otra época…- no dije nada mas no podía decir nada mas… Jasper no podía estar… Jasper me cogió las manos e izo que lo mirara.

- Alice, sé que es difícil de comprender pero si es verdad estoy…- no Jasper es imposible que este…-muerto- dijo en un susurro, yo caí al suelo, notaba como las lagrimas recorrían mi cara, pero Jasper sin ningún tipo de dificultad me levanto.

- Alice, estoy muerto pero no de la forma que tú piensas, mi cuerpo está muerto, pero estoy vivo. Alice es muy difícil de creer pero es así… ¿Quieres saber toda la historia?- antes le he dicho que no hacía falta que me diera explicaciones pero necesito algunas respuestas.

- Jasper no tienes que sentirte obligado a explicármelo… no tienes porque.- el me miro y se sentó en la orilla de la playa con la mirada fija en la playa.

- Me llamo Jasper Whitlock Hale nací 1843 en Texas. Cuando tenía casi 17 años mentí acerca de mi edad diciendo que tenía 20 años para unirme al Ejército confederado para servir en la guerra civil. Rápidamente ascendí hasta convertirme en el Mayor más joven del ejército sureño. Cuando cumplí los 20 años Elisabeth se cruzo en mi camino y en el de mi hermano. Los dos nos quedamos fascinados por su belleza, pero cuando Elisabeth nos mordió toda fascinación fue sustituida por dolor, durante tres insoportables días .Elisabeth en gatazo a mi hermano y nos llevo a su palacio, cuando donde nos explico lo que avía hecho con nosotros. Nos proporciono fuerza, rapideza, belleza para siempre y sobretodo inmortalidad todo a cambia de nuestra vida humana… Alice no te digo que me entiendas si no que intentes comprenderme. Elisabeth era lo único que teníamos, nos unimos así a su ejército hasta ahora que planeo matarla, por la muerte de mi hermano Emmett y Peter y por muchas más.- No sabía que decir, Elisabeth les quito la vida por morderles, no entiendo nada pero lo único que pude decir fue.

- Jasper, yo te amo, mes igual que seas inmortal, lobo, o como si quieres ser una sardina… yo te amo igual, no me importa lo que seas.- Jasper me miro y luego me sonrió, se acerco a mí y me susurro al oído.

- Alice, a mi me preocupa lo que pueda hacerte puedo matarte en cualquier momento y posiblemente tu estés decidida hacer ese sacrificio pero no crees que yo también participo en esa decisión porque si a ti te pasa algo mi corazón muera contigo.- me acaricio la mejilla y me abrazo.

- Alice, te amo… ¿pero sabes qué?- me separe de él que tenía una sonrisa torcida y dijo.

- Me encanta la playa.- y echo a correr hacia la playa donde yo le seguí, no sé cuánto tiempo, estuve jugando con el…

Pero poco a poco la playa fue desapareciendo junto con el e iba apareciendo otro lugar más familiar. Mi habitación…

**Charlotte POV**

- Charlotte, exijo ara mismo que me digas que le as echo a mi hermano.- me dijo la tal Rosalie.

- Como ya te he dicho está dormida y está teniendo un sueño con Jasper, mira yo tengo un don, pueblo conectar a gente atreves de los sueños que es lo que están haciendo tu hermana y Jasper en este instante así que por favor dejarme concentrarme tranquilo, porque aun estoy débil y no sé cuánto tiempo aguantare mas.- Rosalie me miro y me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿vosotros sois… bueno ya me entiendes?- No tenía ni idea a que se refiere pero se lo diré de todas formas.

- Si, somos vampiros ¿Por qué?- la mire y ella sonrió y me dijo.

- Bueno, yo iba a decir extraterrestres, pero eso de vampiros así do muy buenas ha tenido su gracia.- esta chica me ha hartado, la mire fijamente y gruñí. Entonces ella se hecho para atrás y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo.

- Sois vampiros de verdad, ¿pero cómo es posible? Es decir que Alice está enamorada de un vampiro que tiene un 10% de posibilidades de salir viva de esta ¿no?- la mire y las dos nos echamos a reír, pero realmente tenía razón Alice tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir viva, pero al menos yo luchare para que ella pueda salir viva de esta.

- Rosalie, ¿podrás abrirme una ventana de la habitación de Alice, para que la pueda tumbar en la cama?- Rosalie me miro y me sonrió.

- Ya está abierta, ¿seguro que podrás tu sola con Alice?- genial Rosalie aun no se cree que somos vampiros. Yo asentí y nos dirigimos a casa de los Cullen.

**Jasper POV**

Estuve jugando con Alice en la playa, me explico muchas cosas sobre su familia, y sobre un tal Ben, eso no me gusto mucho pero no podía quejarme. Yo le explique qué es lo que puedo hacer y cuando le dije que nosotros nadamos más rápido por el agua izo que le diera una vuelta debajo del agua, pero cada cierto tiempo teníamos que subir para que ella pudiera tomar aire.

Pero todo eso poco a poco desapareció y volvió a parecer el bosque donde me había tumbado para soñar con Alice. Pero lo que no me esperaba era ver a Elisabeth tumbado junto a mí.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien mi amor? Porque será la última vez…

**Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno esta vez sí que si se han podido ver y estar juntos y BESARSE también lo han hecho (y de qué manera) jaja que majos jaja bueno pues nada deciros que muchas gracias por esos 52 reviews y que espero llegar a las 60 con esta actualización jaja África muchas gracias por tu apoyo jaja y bueno Luna_ stiller a ti ya no te digo nada porque te lo digo todos los digas. Aquí os dejo el link del vestido que lleva Alice en la playa**

**.**

**y deciros que actualizare cuanto antes me sea posible y que espero que este capítulo os guste mucho. Cuidaros mucho y hasta la próxima dejarme muchos Reviews (llegaremos hasta los 60) jjajajajaja.**

**COMPRAS**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Alice POV**

- ¿Alice estas bien?- me pregunto Rosalie. Yo me incorpore como pude, me dolía mucho la cabeza y además no recordaba como había llegado a mi cama.

- Sí, creo que si… solo me duele la cabeza.- Rosalie me sonrió y se sentó en un lado de la cama. Pero una voz muy hermosa me dijo.

- Es normal que te duela la cabeza… ¿Has podido hablar con él?- Charlotte, salió de la oscuridad y se sentó a nuestro lado.

- Si… el me ha explicado lo que sois… bueno más o menos, y también me ha hablado de Elisabeth y todo lo que ha hecho. Jasper me dijo que la mataría y vendría a buscarme y entonces me lo explicara todo mejor… pero la verdad no quiero saber nada solo con estar con él ya estoy contenta.- mire a Charlotte, me sonrió pero con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Charlotte que pasa?- ella alzo la mirada y empezó hablar.

Cuando Charlotte, nos explico que ellos eran vampiros de verdad y que Elisabeth tenía un ejército hace siglos y que Jasper era el capitán de todos los ejércitos, junto a Peter y Charlotte pero Peter murió hace unos días…

Rosalie y yo escuchamos atentas a todo lo que no explica Charlotte cada vez que hablaba de Peter una mueca de dolor recorría su cara, no la conocía mucho pero por lo que me había explicado Jasper era como un hermano para ella y eso me gustaba que al menos Jasper no estuviera solo. Pero yo quería ayudar…

- Charlotte te que esto es doloroso para ti pero no podemos dejar que Jasper lo haga todo solo tenemos que ayudarle.- Charlotte me miro y comenzó a reír ruidosamente.

- Estas loca… como quieres que nosotras le ayudemos si vosotras no sabéis pelear nunca habéis entrado en batalla.- Rosalie se levanto y dijo.

- Eso no es del todo cierto Alice y yo sabemos utilizar las espadas mucho mejor que muchos hombres y además nosotras podemos ayudar así que no se hablar más. Esperarme aquí.- Rosalie con paso acelerado salió de la habitación.

- Charlotte, mira yo nunca he peleado al igual que Rosalie, pero nos sabemos defender de verdad… déjame intentarlo déjame que yo te ayude a vengar la muerte de Peter… si no fuera por mi Peter aun estaría…vivo.- Charlotte me miro, me cogió las manos y se acerco a mí y me dijo casi en un susurro.

- Alice ara entiendo porque Jasper se ha enamorado de ti… a penas me conoces y quieres ayudarme a vengar a mi marido… tus ojos dicen mucho de ti pero tu corazón siempre habla por ti… Si vamos y acabamos con Elisabeth y a ti te pasa algo nunca me lo perdonare por que Peter moriría por nada…- Yo la mire y le abrase.

- Charlotte no me pasara nada… además ni Peter ni tú me conocías y Peter dio su vida y tu diste tu corazón así que déjame ayudarte.- Notaba como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos. Charlotte te tenso y en menos de 10 segundos ya no estaba.

- Alice, soy Esme ¿puedo entrar?

- Pasa Esme…- Esme asomo la cabeza por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y me dijo.

- Puedes bajar abajo el regalo de Rosalie ya está aquí y deberías ir a buscarlo.- ¿El regalo de Rosalie? No entendía nada.

**Jasper POV**

Me encontraba en la ducha de mi camerino no podía pensar en nada más que en ella había estado con ella, es mas la e besado y ella me ha correspondido. Pero tampoco podía quietarme de la cabeza la conversación que había tenido con Elisabeth.

**FLASHBACK **

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien mi amor? Por que será la ultima vez…- me sobresalte a ver a Elisabeth tumbado a mi lado.

- ¿Elisabeth que haces aquí?- ella se incorporo se peino un poco el pelo y se tiro en cima mío.

- Te los has pasado bien con tu Alice…te acuerdas lo que te dije si la volvías haber… si no te acuerdas te lo pude recordar te dije que la mataría y luego a tu hermano.- no, no, no ¿puede ser porque todo me tiene que pasar a mi? Tengo que pensar en algo y rápido.

- No estaba soñando con Alice si no con mi hermano y Charlotte…- espero que se lo trague.

- Me ves con cara de idiota…nosotros no soñamos al no ser que Charlotte haya utilizado su poder para dormirte y así poder contarte todo lo que ha pasado con tu hermano, con Peter.- genial ella misma se estaba destapando y tenía que evitarlo porque si no, no podre ir a Texas para ver si mi hermano esta muerto o no.

- ¿Que ha pasado Elisabeth les ha pasado algo? Charlotte solo me ha mostrado como estábamos los tres Charlotte, Emmett y yo en una preciosa playa… ¿qué ha pasado Elisabeth?- la mire poniendo mi cara de Confusión y ella abrió los ojos como platos me sonrió y se levanto.

- Jasper, no ha pasado nada solo es que pensaba que estabas otra vez con la bastarda esa, pero veo que aun me sigues siendo fiel eso está bien… vamos al barco estamos a punto de irnos.- Espero que me haya creído porque sino Alice tendría problemas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Aun no estaba del todo seguro que Elisabeth, se lo haya creído todo pero tendré que confiar. Note como las gotas caían por mis labios y recordé con el ángel que he soñado hoy… aun sentida su fragancia en mi boca, aun notaba sus pequeños brazos descubriendo mi cuerpo y aun mis manos temblaban de haber tocado el suyo. Me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo con ella en esa hermosa playa y hacerla mía. Cuando todo esto acabe le pediré que se case conmigo. Pero aun me preocupa que ella sea una presa para mí, no quiero matarla pero ¿qué otro remedio tengo?

Salí de la ducha y hay estaba Elisabeth esperándome tumbado con ropa interior. Tendré que darle lo que quiere porque si no sospechara algo y Alice correrá peligro.

- Jasper, amor mío has tardado mucho.- ella me miro con una mirada supuestamente seductora.

- Lo siento si mi hubieses avisado no hubiese tardado tanto.- ella se levando mientras dejaba caer su sujetador al suelo y me quitaba la toalla. Me beso y poco a poco me llevo hasta la cama. Yo no podía mas me daban arcadas pero tenía que hacerlo por Alice para que no corriera peligro. Me concentre en el sueño que había tenido con Alice en la playa y entonces todo fue mucho más fácil teniéndola a ella en mi cabeza.

**Esme POV**

Me dirigí abajo donde Carlisle estaba sentado en su sofá leyendo un libro y Rosalie estaba sentada en una de las sillas algo nerviosa. Bueno en realidad es normal porque el regalo de Rosalie puede cambiarles la vida a las dos, pero si ellas eran lo que realmente quieren entonces Carlisle y yo no seremos quien les impida ver mundo.

- Ara baja…- Rosalie se levanto, se dirigió hacia mí, me abrazo y me dijo.

- Gracias mama estaré enteramente agradecida, no sabes lo feliz que le aras a Alice con este regalo.- yo le toque la mejilla y ella me dedico esa hermosa sonrisa.

- No me tienes que dar todas las gracias a mí tu padre ayudado mucho y si no fuera por Ben tampoco podrías regalarle este hermoso regalo.- ella me miro y me guiño un ojo. Escuchamos como alguien bajaba de las escaleras, vi a mi hija bajando de las escaleras con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos.

- Alice puede que este no sea el mejor momento para darte esto… - ¿ por qué no era el mejor momento?¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?- Bueno en realidad es el mejor momento.

- Rosalie no tenias por que regalarme nada ya sabes que no me importan los regalos solo quiero que estés a mi lado y siempre lo estas.- Alice siempre tan vergonzosa… se sonrojo y Rosalie la abrazo tirándola al sofá entonces las dos se empezaron a reír hasta que mi marido cerro el libro y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia las chicas.

- Alice este es el regalo de Rosalie ella lo ha pagado todo nosotros no le hemos ayudado en nada, solo en daros nuestra bendición y un acompañante.-Alice se levanto y cogió el sobre que Carlisle le había dado, lo abrió y poco a poco sus pequeños ojos se fueron engrandando.

- NOS VAMOS A TEXAS…. NO ME LO PUEDO CREER.- Alice chillaba como una loca mientras abrazaba a Rosalie y daba pequeños saltitos por todo el comedor.

-NOS VAMOS A TEXAS….-no paraba de chillar. Carlisle y yo observemos a nuestras hijas como saltaban por todo el salón.

**Hola, hola ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, bueno este capítulo asido más tranquilo que el otro per o no a dejado de ser importante porque hemos descubierto el regalo de Rosalie y ¿les ha gustado? (a mi me encantaría tener una hermano así jajaja.) bueno espero llegar a los 60 reviews jajaj y esta vez sí prometo actualizar o oí (un poco más tarde jaja) o mañana por la mañana. Y daros las gracias a todas y todos por leer. Cuidaos mucho ¿Si?**

**COMPRAS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**Alice POV**

Hoy era el día, el día que había estado esperando durante dos largas semanas. Hoy a la noche partiríamos a Texas, hoy por fin podré ver a Jasper y decirle que lo amo. Solo había un inconveniente BEN. Esme hablo con Ben y le pregunto por nuestro "viaje de estudios a Texas" ya que Rosalie los engaño diciendo que yo siempre he querido aprender Ingles y Rosalie les dijo que en Texas hay una escuela para familias de bien( con dinero) donde te dan una habitación y te enseñan el ingles en menos de un años, Esme al principio no le gusto la idea pero luego lo pensó mejor y lo hablo con Carlisle que se negó rotundamente no quería que sus hijas estuvieran un año entero en un país desconocido así que Esme hablo con Ben para que nos acompañara y el por supuesto acepto y para que Carlisle estuviera convencido Rosalie hablo con unos amigos recién casados que viven en Texas y han aceptado darnos techo a los 3.

- Alice, Alice… tierra llamando a Alice.- Rosalie estaba parada de mi, intentando llamar mi atención.

- Ros ¿qué quieres?- ella me miro con una media sonrisa y me dijo.

- Te estaba diciendo si puedo bajar la maleta que tienes en tu culo… por que dentro de unos minutos saldremos por esa puerta y quizá cuando volvamos tu tendrás marido…- ella bajo mas el volumen y dijo.- por que estas últimas noches a estado muy enganchadito a ti.- se río y cogió la maleta y desapareció. Pero tenía razón durante estas dos semanas Jasper y yo habíamos estado conectados a través de los sueños y gracias al poder de Charlotte. Él me contaba muy poco, me dijo que cuando llegaron allí a Texas le contaron una mentira. Le dijeron que Peter y Charlotte subieron de rango y tenían que entrar en guerra pero les faltaba el tercer comandante y por voluntad propia Emmett se presento como candidato y tanto Peter como Emmett cayeron en combate y de Charlotte no saben absolutamente nada. Cada vez que le preguntaba me decía que no me preocupara que faltaba poco tiempo para que los dos estuviéramos juntos para siempre, pero como vi que él no quería contarme nada yo tampoco le conté sobre mi viaje a Texas.

- Señorita Alice, debería ir bajando ¿quiere que le ayude a algo?- me dijo Ben con una media sonrisa.

- No, gracias Ben solo quiero montarme en el coche…- Ben salió de la habitación y yo le seguí detrás. Cuando baje estaban todos abrazando a Rosalie y despidiéndose de ella. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero estábamos rompiendo el corazón de Esme y Carlisle. Los dos estaban abrazados y llorando. Me entristecía ver esa imagen.

Los dos nos miraron como nos montábamos en el coche, nos montamos en la parte de atrás para poder despedirnos de nuestros padres y vimos como Esme y Carlisle nos decían adiós con una mano y con la otra mano en el corazón.

Estuvimos todo el viaje en el coche callados yo estaba muy lejos de allí yo ya estaba recordando los sueños tan bonitos que he tenido durante estas dos última semana.

**Rosalie POV**

Estuvimos todo el viaje en coche callados ya que Alice seguramente estaba pensando en Jasper, Ben estaba concentrado conduciendo y yo la verdad estaba pensando en cuanto Alice vuelva aquí a España vendrá con Jasper pero yo ¿vendré con alguien o estaré toda mi vida sola?

- Rosalie… estas ¿bien?- me dijo Ben. No me había dado cuenta pero ya habíamos llegado al puerto y un enorme barco. Baje del coche y le dije a Ben con una media sonrisa.

- No, no estoy bien es solo que estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos… GUA vaya barco… nunca he montado en barco y tu ¿Ben?- mire a Ben que estaba igual de yo de impresionado.

- Si… he montado en barco pero no como este… este es increíble creo que esa sería una buena palabra para describirla.- Los 3 nos dirigimos al barco, dejamos nuestras maletas a fuera y subimos si por fuera era increíble por dentro no tenia palabras para describirlo. Yo no pensé que tendría tanto dinero como para pagar algo así…

- Rosalie, esto es increíble no pensé que podrías pagar algo así.- mire a Alice que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo y le dije.

- Alice ¿sabes qué? Yo tampoco sabía que podía pagar algo así…- pero Ben nos saco de nuestros encantamientos y nos dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Chicas bienvenidas a mi barco.- y se comenzó a reír.- bueno en realidad mi futuro barco. Mirar venir aquí están las habitaciones.

Los tres nos reímos y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones, eran increíbles eran más grandes que la mía. Todo era increíble Alice y yo compartíamos habitación y Ben estaba justo a nuestro lado. Ben nos guiño un ojo y nos dijo.

- señoritas tengo que ir a mi habitación si necesitan algo no duden en picar y el mismo capitán os atenderá.- las dos lo miramos y nos comenzamos a reír. Ben y sus locuras la verdad es que era un buen hombre.

Una vez solas Alice se tiro en una de las camas y me dijo.

- como te acerques a esta cama te muerdo.- y me miro con cara asesina yo la mire y me comencé a reír y le dije con mi voz más retadora.

- Y si yo quiero esa cama ¿Qué? Tendremos que mordernos o…- cogí una de las almohadas.- darnos con las almohadas hasta que salgan las plumas.- Y le estampe la almohada en la cara a Alice ella cogió la suya y comenzó a darme con la almohada y así empezó nuestra batalla de almohadas.

**Ben POV**

Deje a las chicas en su habitación y yo me dirigí a la mía, la verdad era increíble todo. Nada más entrar a la habitación me tire a la enorme cama. Estaba muy cómodo pero yo sabía perfectamente que me estaba equivocando con este viaje, porque Alice y Rosalie no iban a estudiar a ninguna escuela si no que venían por otro propósito y aun no sabía cuál pero no tardare en enterarme porque esta misma noche hablara con Alice para que me diga exactamente qué es lo que quiere de mí, yo se que ella me quiere como amigo pero ¿y si por casualidad tengo una mínima oportunidad? Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha. Estuve como dos horas en la ducha me puse la ropa me peine y las chicas me picaron a la puerta.

- Pasen está abierto…- Rosalie entro y esperaba ver a Alice entrar pero Alice nunca entro. Y Rosalie al ver mi cara de confusión dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esta durmiendo digamos que no le ha sentado del todo bien viajar por mar, se a mareado y le ha dicho que mejor se quedara en la habitación. Espero que no te importe que solo haya venido yo.-

- Como me va a importar Rosalie… es solo que me ha extrañado por qué Alice estaba muy emocionada y al no verla pues no se pensaba que habría hecho alguna de sus locuras.- los dos nos echamos a reír y le dijo.

- Bueno… ¿lista señorita Cullen?- ella asintió con la cabeza y nos dirigimos al gran salón para cenar.

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en mi habitación y esta vez atranque la puerta para que nadie me pudiera molestar en mi sueño con mi ángel. Me tumbe en la cama y comencé a otra vez a visualizar esa hermosa playa y en ella estaba mi ángel.

- Hola vida.- le dije con una sonrisa. Siempre que estaba a su lado no podía evitar reírme. Ella se giro y se tiro a mis brazos y me dijo.

- oooh Jasper te he echado de menos… tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte de verdad.- yo la retire un poco de mi y le dije con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Alice a esto no le llamas abrazo a que le llamas tu abrazo?- ella enredo sus dedos en mi pelo y me dijo esta antes de besarme.

- Para mí esto es un abrazo.- la acerque más a mí y pose mis manos en sus caderas. Cuando nos separamos le dije en una susurro.

- Quiero que me abraces así todos los días de nuestra vida juntos.- ella me sonrío y luego me dijo algo triste.

- ¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?

- No… solo sé que está vivo pero no sé dónde y además Elisabeth no me deja ni un instante solo…- le abrace más fuerte y ella acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho y me dijo.

- No te preocupes todo se solucionara.- Se retiro un poco de mí y me dijo chillando.

- OLAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Y antes de que me pudiera girar una ola gigante me tiro haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Mientras me quitaba toda el agua de la cara escuchaba la risa adorable de Alice. Me puse de rodillas y le tendí la mano para que me ayudara a levantarme, ella se acerco y cuando cogió mi mano le sonreí con una sonrisa picarona y ella chillo.

- No, no, no Jasper no serás capaz…- y la empuje a mí haciendo que ella cayera conmigo al agua. Los nos comenzamos a reír como locos y entonces yo le dije.

- Alice promete me algo… promete me que no vas hacer una locura pase lo que pase… prométemelo.- antes de que pudiera protestar le dije.- prométemelo

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego se tiro encima de mí yo la mire y ella me dijo.

- Jasper as algo por mí. Olvídate de todo olvídate que esto es un sueño olvídate que esto no es real olvídate de todo solo piensa en que estamos los dos aquí en la playa solos.- yo la mire y mi cuerpo se estremeció como alguien podía ser tan hermosa como lo era ella. Hice que rodara por la arena llevándola un poco más a la orilla para que las olas no nos molestasen y la bese como nunca había besado a nadie.

**Emmett POV**

Salí de la cueva para comer algo llevaba algunos días sin comer y la verdad estaba hambriento, encontré unos osos así que ataque una vez acabe de comer escondí los cuerpos de los osos para que nadie supiera que yo aun estoy ahí y me dirigí de escondidas al castillo. Trepe por las paredes de detrás del castillo. Y Cuando llegue a la habitación de mi hermano Jasper un sentimiento de nostalgia me pego fuerte en el pecho pero entonces recordé que por el estaba ahí que para que mi hermano pudiera ser feliz, pero antes de que pudiera seguir subiendo vi algo encima la cama era alguien… alguien estaba en la cama. Y entonces lo vi, vi a mi hermano tendido en la cama como si estuviera dormido ¿qué hacia el aquí? Se supone que tiene que estar con Alice ¿y como que esta así, como si estuviera dormido? Bueno eso tendría explicación si Charlotte está utilizando su poder. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba corriendo por el bosque… pero ¿Por qué mi hermano Jasper es tan inútil? ¿Por qué está aquí? Ara todo cambia, cambia todos mis planes.

**Muy buenas espero que estén todas y todos bien. Yo la verdad estoy un poco estresada ya que llevo una semana intentando actualizar pero mi ordenador no acaba de funcionar y ara que estoy en casa de mi hermano pues aprovecho para actualizar, intentare actualizar lo antes posible ya que se está poniendo bastante interesante ¿no creen? Y ahora que Emmett sabe que Jasper está ahí pues tendrá que cambiar los planes ¿qué planes? Y lo que no se espera Jasper es que dentro de poquito podrá estar con ella y tocarla y esto no será un sueño. Bueno hasta la próxima actualización muchas gracias a todos y todas y perdonar si tardo mucho pero no es culpa mía si no de mi ordenador.**

**COMPRAS**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba cansada de todo el viaje, Alice llevaba todo el viaje con la sonrisa en la cara desde que había tenido ese ultimo sueño con Jasper, Benn estaba pensativo pero su mirada me decía que estaba mas bien deprimido.

- Para el cocheeeee.- dije nada mas mirar por la ventanilla habíamos llegado a la casa pero no me había dado cuenta de nada, había estado muy consumida en mis pensamientos. El taxista aparco y salio para sacarnos las maletas mientras Benn y el taxista sacaban las maletas Alice se acerco a mi y me dijo.

- Rosalie, esta es ¿la casa? o … ¿la mansión? Yo le sonreí y le dije.

- Son de unos amigos recién casados como ya te he dicho, pero el es muy rico tiene una de las industrias de música mas importantes del mundo.- le dije mientras reía por lo bajo.- Haver si tiene un hermano.- Alice me miro y las dos nos echamos a reir. Benn se nos acerco con las maletas y dijo.

- ¿Chicas que tal si picáis a la puerta?- dijo Benn con una sonrisa forzada. Alice me habría paso para que pudiera pasar para llegar a la puerta así que pique espere un rato y entonces salió la persona que tanto había echado de menos.

- Rossss dios mío estas aquí pensaba que llegabas mañana, Edward va estar muy contenta de verte.- Bella me sonrío y yo corrí abrazarla.

- Bella dios mío estas guapísima, te has visto bien el matrimonio te a favorecida estas hermosa.- la abrace y note como su cuerpo estaba frío. En seguida Bella nos enseño nuestras habitaciones y nos presento al personal de la casa nos explico que se encontraba sola ya que Edward estaba comprando un piano por que el que tenían se les había quedado algo anticuado. Estuvimos un buen rato hablando hasta que Edward viniera.

- Señorita Rosalie… la esperábamos que viniera en unos días mas.- Edward tan educado como siempre, me acerque y le di un buen abrazo y luego le dije.

- ¿Cómo que señorita? Llámame Ros o Rosalie como quieras, pero nada de señorita.- Edward me dedico una sonrisa torcida y asintió con la cabeza.

- Veo que no cambias Rosalie, tan informal como siempre.- me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba con una copa de whisky. Les presente a Benn y a mi hermana Alice enseguida Benn y Edward se pusieron hablar de coches y Edward le llevo a que viera sus coches de colección y así nos dejaron a solas.

- Alice, creo que tengo algo que explicarte y enseñarte.- dijo Bella cogiendo le de la mano.

-Tu hermano Rosalie me a contado por que estáis aquí realmente y yo estuve investigando de nuestro amigo el "rubio" y la verdad no ahí mucho que actualmente vive en el castillo que esta a las afueras de Texas que no tiene pareja aunque muchos afirman que es Elisabeth pero encontré algo bastante interesante no es la pareja de Elisabeth si no que es su general de la guardia personal y tengo una amiga dentro del castillo: Tanya dice que Elisabeth siempre a estado complatemente enamorada de Jasper pero que Jasper siempre a intentado evitarla ya que lo único que le preocupa es su hermano Emmett. Pero esto a cambiado por que en los últimos días Jasper a estado mas distante de todo desde que su hermano desapareció. Ya se que es poco pero no puedo deciros mas por el momento.- mire a Alice y vi como las lagrimas se le caían pero sonreía.

- Bella muchas gracias por todo pero esto es peligroso y creo que no deberías investigar mas no quiero que te veas involucrado.- Ahora era Alice quien había tomado la palabra y hablaba muy segura de si misma y quien aguantaba la mirada intensa de Bella. Bella le sonrío y dijo.

- Pequeña humana, creo que yo debería decirte eso, pero veo que estas muy enamorada de el. Así que te ayudare.

- ¿ Pequeña humana?- pregunte a mi amiga, ella me sonrío y me dijo.

- OOO vamos Ros no fastidies que Jasper a prometido amor eterno a tu hermana Y Charlotte a estado que tu hermana se pudiera comunicar con Jasper ¿y ni si quiero os han dicho lo que somos?-¿somos?

- ¿Somos?- Bella me sonrío.

- Si Ros lo que somos, yo soy igual que ellos al igual que Edward el fue quien me dio la inmortalidad y si estoy a su lado la verdad no me importa pagar el precio de mi vida por ello.- ella sonrío y no soltó en ningún momento las manos de Alice. Yo no sabia que decir pero fue Bella quien rompió el tormentoso silencio.

- Así que Alice tendrás que dejar que yo y Edward te cuidemos y te ayudemos. Tu y Jasper nos recordáis a nosotros solo que nuestra historia es diferente pero tendrá el mismo final si tu estas dispuesta claro.- Alice le apretó las manos y dijo.

- Sin dudarlo.-dijo ella firmemente.

Salí a fuera de la casa para que me diera el aire un rato y no me di cuenta que entre en el bosque ya que estaba muy consumida por mis pensamientos. Hasta que encontré un hermoso árbol en forme de V y me senté apoyando la cabeza en el gran tronco donde me fundí por completo en mis pensamientos.

Bella y Alice estuvieron un buen rato hablando pero yo no conseguí salir de mi asombro. Mi amiga de la infancia Vampira convertida por el hombre al que ama aun me costaba asimilar todo esto pero lo que mas me asustaba y que nunca lo había pensado es en lo que Alice se tendría que llegar a convertir para poder estar junto a Jasper, ella estaría dispuesta apagar ese precio ¿pero yo estaría dispuesta a perder a mi hermana por su felicidad? ¿Estaría dispuesta apagar ese precio?

**Emmett POV**

No se cuanto tiempo llevaba pero un buen rato caminando, corriendo por el bosque ya que no conseguí apagar mi furia ¿ por que el entupido de Jasper había regresado? No se daba cuenta que el ya no pintaba nada en ese castillo que ya era libre de poder estar con Alice, PERO NO el gran Jasper tiene que salvar a todo el mundo, como si lo estuviera viendo pretende intentar salvarme, porque nunca le dije a mi hermano que era un estupido cuando pude. Ara todos mis planes de matar a esa asquerosa arpía cambian no puedo intentar nada estando Jasper dentro del castillo, había estado tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que llegue casi hasta el pueblo estaba cerca de la casa de la pareja vampiros, así es como la llamábamos nosotros y no me di cuenta que debajo de un árbol en forma de V había un ángel, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y un hermoso vestido negro donde dejaba al descubierto su hermoso hombro y sus preciosas piernas, me fije como una lagrima caía por su mejilla y entonces todo mi cuerpo tembló de rabia quería ir allí abrazarla y decirle que todo paso que yo estaría para ayudarla y decirle que estaría solo para ella y no me di cuanta en cuanto una mujer vampiro salió y dijo con la voz algo alterada.

- Ros entra en casa no estamos solos.- Ros mira hacia los alrededores y yo me escondí entre los arbusto y en cuanto mi ángel se dio la vuelta salí corriendo por que era mi olor lo que había puesta nerviosa a la mujer vampiro. Pero al menos tenia un nombre Ros.

**Holaaaaa holita ya lo se que este es muy cortito pero es que tengo que hacerlo cortito para el próximo capitulo que a mi personalmente me gusta mucho ( risas malvadas) va os adelanto algo… alguien ahí un rencuentro jajaaj ya no digo nada mas ( risas malvadas de nuevo) ajajá. Si esos son Edward y Bella jaja ¿ se lo esperaban? ¿si? ¿no? Jajaj espero que no ajajá bueno intentare actualiza en cuanto acabe el capitulo pero no se si me deja ya que llevo dos semanas intentando actualizar mi otra historia LOCA COMISARIA (creo que es divertida jaja xddd) pasaos a verla y dejarme reviews si os parece bn o no jajaa acepto bueno y malo. Bueno ahora quería hablaros de uno amiga que es muy buena escribiendo y quería recomendaros ella es la increíble LUNNA-STILLER tiene 5 increíbles historias que a mi me emociona cada vez que leo alguna de las suyas pero sobretodo tiene Eternidad, mi vida por ellos, amor de estrellas son mis preferidas pero las otras están geniales pasaros os las recomiendo.**

**Hata la próxima actualización espero que sea pronto. Por cierto e dejado un link para que podáis ver el vestido de Ros cuando Emmett la ve por primera vez ( que majos)**

**COMPRAS**

.net/pespanol/i/galeria/2007/octubre/anabelendress_ vestido de Ros cuando Emmett la ve por primera vez.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Alice POV**

Estaba muy nerviosa, hoy iré al cine por primera vez nunca había ido al cine ya que Carlisle y Esme no tenían tanto dinero. Al principió Rosalie, Benn y yo nos negamos pero Bella insistió que ella pagaba que ellos tenían demasiado dinero y que no les importaba. Ya llevábamos una semana en Texas y a lo único que nos aviamos dedicado es hacer turismo y por las noches buscábamos información sobre Jasper, pero estos últimos días Charlotte no a aparecido y la verdad estoy preocupada por ella prometió que volvería y ya han pasado dos días y no ha vuelto. Cuando Jasper se entero de que yo estaba aquí en Texas se enfureció y me dijo que había sido muy necia en venir hasta aquí pero en seguida me sonrío y los dos comenzamos a reir como siempre, también me dijo que aun no podía ir a buscarme pero Edward me cuidaría, no sabía de que se conocían pero siempre que el uno hablaba del otro hablaban con mucho respeto y con gran emoción, nunca me e atrevido a preguntarles, bueno aunque a Edward no le hace falta que le pregunta ya que puede leer todas las mentes excepto la de su mujer Bella debido a que ella tiene un especie de escudo muy pocas veces los veía juntos por que Edward tenia que dar el papel de que era un hombre de negocios y tenia que fingir que estaba de viaje pero como Benn estaba en casa Edward tenia que pasar las noches en el bosque. Bella nos explico como se conocieron y que al principio Edward lo pasa muy mal ya que ella quería que le mordiera para poder estar al fin juntos pero Edward no quería esa vida para Bella, pero al final Bella se salió con la suya. Los dos se querían mucho ya que cuando estaban juntos había una tensión en el ambiente y sus miradas eran tan intensan. Algún día me gustaría tener una relación así con Jasper.

- Alice ¿en que piensas?- me dijo Bella mientras me sonreía.

- En nada en concreto, pensaba en todo lo que a pasado en estas ultimas dos semanas.- Bella me cogió las manos y me dijo.

- El principió es lo mas difícil, pero luego vale la pena pagar este preció ya que estas con la persona que da luz a tu caminar.

- Lo se Bella es solo que siento que Edward y tu os estáis separando por mi culpa ya que no podéis estar todo el tiempo juntos por que Benn esta aquí y tenéis que disimular. Y ha Rosalie cada día la veo mas distante como si estuviera metida en sus pensamientos lo único que hace es estar en ese bosque ya casi no hablamos… y Charlotte no aparece por lo tanto no puedo ver a Jasper y no se si esta bien si esta mal si le pasa algo… si piensa en mi…- una voz masculina me interrumpió.

- Siempre estoy pensando en ti, en mi cabeza solo existes tu.- me gire y ahí estaba el mi ángel seguido de Edward. Edward de seguida fue hacia Bella y le dio un tierno beso. Pero volví a girar la cara y encontré esos ojos color púrpura, no podía apartar la mirada me habían cautivado eran tan hermosos y ellos me decían que estaban llenos de dolor pero una luz muy tenue brillaba en ellos que me decían que ahora encontraban algo de esperanza.

- Jas…per…- es solo lo único que pude decir. El se me acerco y me dio un tierno beso en la frente luego se retiro y me dijo.

- No sabes cuanto ansiaba hacer esto.- entonces me atrajo hacía a el y me rodeo entre sus brazos. Se estaba muy bien era como si encajara entre sus brazos como si los dos fuéramos las piezas de un puzzle

- Jasper…. ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu mismo dijiste que era peligroso.- me retiro un poco de su frío pecho y me retiro algunos de mis mechones de la cara y me dijo tiernamente.

- Si es peligroso pero hoy es hoy… digamos que hoy es un día libre para mi.- me dijo sonriendo, note como mis lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, Jasper algo confundido me dijo.

- Alice… ¿no te alegras de verme? Pensé que te haría ilusión… si quieres me voy…- me dijo agachando la mirada. Yo le pegué en el hombre y le dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

- Lloro por que es el día mas feliz de mi vida.- le dije mientras me tiraba a sus fríos y fuertes brazos.

**Emmett POV**

Apoyado en este hermoso árbol y con uno de mis libros favoritos en la mano no podía dejar de pensar en ese ángel que solo hace un día se encontraba aquí sentada. Intente concentrarme pero no pude, miraba a un lado y al otro para ver si ella estaba allí. Pero entonces escuche una voz muy familiar.

- Señor… Emmett a estado aquí y no hace mucho…- me escondí detrás del árbol y vi como Caius acechaba el bosque con la mirada, notaba como la sangre me ardía quería ir allí y destriparle por lo que le había echo a mi amigo Peter, pero tengo que mantener la calma, estaba tan atento a los movimientos de Caius y no me di cuenta de que tenia alguien detrás, nada mas me di la vuelta con intención de golpearlo, la vi… a ella… ella estaba parada ahí delante como si nada. La cogí por las muñecas y la empuje hacia el árbol donde yo estaba escondido le tape la boca para que no chillara pero todo lo contrario se quedo mirándome con esos hermosos ojos, sus mejillas enrojecieron pero no izo ningún ruido solo se quedo estudiándome con esos hermosos ojos. Caius detecto el olor de la humana, mierda tengo que sacarla de aquí, la mire y me agache mas hacia ella haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a unos escasos centímetros.

- Hola… se que posiblemente esto te suene raro pero lo ago por tu bien, tienes que confiar en mi… súbete a mi espalda por favor y cierra los ojos.- no me había dado cuenta pero aun le presionaba la boca y le dije.

- perdón.- ella me dedico una media sonrisa, y me dijo casi en un susurro.

- ¿Estoy muerta?- yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza ella estudio mi mirada y al fin subió a mi espalda, continúe observando a Caius y sus guardaespaldas, en un momento de distracción subí el árbol sin hacer ruido, en cuanto ya estábamos a una altura prudente observe como Caius se acerca al árbol y miraba a un lado y a otro.

- ¿Chicos no oléis eso?- los otros dos soldados asintieron, pero uno de ellos dijo.

- Es por esto…- genial nos han descubierto, pero me fije mas y vi como el soldado cogía un cacho de tela del vestido de esta hermosa dama.

Cuando Caius y sus detestables guardaespaldas se habían alejado yo me senté en la una rama bastante gruesa y respire profundamente, abrí un poco los ojos y vi como la chica no me dejaba de mirar, yo me coloque a su lado y le dije.

- ¿Quieres bajar?- ella me miro algo desconcertada y luego miró hacía a bajo cuando vio la altura a la que nos encontrábamos, hizo un intento de chillar y luego salto hacia mi, yo le sonreí y baje con cuidado para que ella no se asustara. Una vez abajo yo agacha la mirada y ella al fin hablo.

- ¿ Como hemos subido tan rápido?- yo la mire y no pude contestar. Ella vio que estaba algo incomodo y me dijo.

- ¿Dónde vives? - no conteste me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, no podía explicarle nada por que la pondría en peligro y eso es lo ultimo que quiero hacer. Comencé aligerar el paso y entonces note como ella me agarraba del brazo y me dijo.

- Vale, vale solo contéstame a esta pregunta…¿ Nos volveremos a ver?- yo suspire y le dije casi en un susurro pero suficientemente alto para que ella pudiera oírlo.

- Espero que si pero por tu bien no deberías volver a verme esos hombre que has visto antes me buscaban a mi pero no dudarían ni un instante en matarte a ti también. Un placer señorita.- ella me soltó y se alejo de mi.

- Entonces nos volveremos a ver.- se giro y salio corriendo por la llanura para entrar en el bosque. Yo me quede quito mientras en mi cabeza se repetía una y otra vez las ultimas palabras que ese ángel me había dedicado.

**Jasper POV**

Mientras tenia a mi adorable Alice entre mis brazos… no podía quitarme de la cabeza a mi hermano Emmett… se que esta vivo no se como pero lo se… ¿pero donde se esconde?

Hoy sin duda es uno de los días mas feliz de mi vida, por fin tenia Alice entre mis brazos y no era un sueño si no que era la vida real… no podía dejar de estudiar su espalda, su cuello sus pequeños y dulces brazos…

- Jasper ¿en que piensas?- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Pensaba en que dentro de poco esto acabara… pero antes tengo que encontrar a mi hermano Emmett… para compartir toda la felicidad que hoy me rodea.- Alice se giro y me dio un tierno y corto beso.

- ¿Y eso? Se puede saber a que ha venido.- de dije mientras ella me dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Por que te amo, por que te quiero por que no me arrepiento de estar aquí en Texas porque ara mismo no siento como el mundo avanza si no que el mío esta quieto y solo por que esta tu aquí acariciándome una y otra vez… por eso ese beso y muchos mas.- entonces se tira hacia mi y comenzó a besarme. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír ¿Cómo una mujer como ella se había fijado en mi?

- Alice… tengo que volver Elisabeth hoy se ha ido con unos amigos a cazar por eso hoy e podido venir por que sabia que nadie me podría seguir ni espiar, además tenia que pedirte algo muy importante…- antes de que pudiera acabar la frase que tanto me había costado empezar, escuche como alguien se acercaba con la respiración algo agitada. Estudie el bosque y va como salía esa muchacha que bailo conmigo en el baile… la hermana de Alice… Rosalie.

- Alice, Alice… tengo que explicarte algo.- dijo pero se paro en seco cuando me vio, su cara se puso colorada y agacho la cabeza.

- oooo lo siento no sabia que estabais aquí perdón no era mi intención molestar.- Alice se levanto y abrazo a su hermana mientras le susurraba.- hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida.-

- Rosalie, tu nunca molestas además quería presentártelo… Rosalie el es Jasper el verdadero Jasper y si realmente esta aquí no es un sueño.- dijo Alice mientras se mordía el labio inferior para reprimir la alegría. Me acerque a ellas y abrace a Rosalie dándole las gracias si no fuera por ella yo nunca hubiese conocido a mi vida.

- Bueno Rosalie que eso que me quieres contar.- le dijo Alice separándose de ella un poco. Rosalie sonrío y dijo.

- Nada… a la noche te lo explicare no corre prisa.- y le guiño un ojo mientras se despedía de mi y se dirigía a la casa dejándonos otra vez solos.

Me tumbe, en la hierva y Alice se tumbo junto a mi, mientras cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar del aroma que Alice desprendía de su hermoso cuerpo note como ella dibujaba pequeños círculos en mi pecho.

- Por cierto Alice tengo que hablar con Charlotte ¿Dónde esta? Me gustaría agradecerle y explicarle como va el plan.- Alice se levanto algo nerviosa y me dijo.

- Espera Jasper Charlotte ¿no esta contigo?- yo me levante seguida de ella y negué con la cabeza.

- Quieres decir que no las visto que no ha estado contigo… Jasper yo hace como un par de semanas que no la veo pensé que estaba contigo… por eso no me preocupe tanto…- no podía creer lo que mi oídos están escuchando.

- Entonces ¿Dónde esta Charlotte?

**Holaaaaaaaaa **

**¿Qué les gusto? Si les gusto o no dejarme muchos reviews haber si llegamos a las 100 y me podrá dar un infarto jajaa pero bueno con infarto a sin infarto continuare escribiendo ajajá para aquellos que siempre dejan reviews alegrándome el día. Muchas gracias a todas y todos.**

**Os voy hacer una recomendación por que la verdad tenéis que leer sus historias por que no son geniales no son extraordinarias son increíbles a mi me encantan y ella lo sabe por que siempre se lo digo jajaj ella se llama Lunna_stiller de verdad pasarse por sus historias y leer alguna de ella no puedo decir esta me gusta mas por que estaría mintiendo son todas increíbles muy muy buenas. Jjaa**

**Bueno por si alguien quiere hablar conmigo preguntarme cualquier cosa o simplemente hacer amistad ( esto parece un chat aaja) os dejo mi MSN para todo aquel que quiera agregarme igual esta en mi profile **

**Nos leemos pronto dejarme muchos reviews jaja **

**COMPRAS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Charlotte POV**

- CHARLOTTE, CHARLOTTE…escuche como alguien pronunciaba mi nombre pero no podía abrir los ojos… entonces note algo que caía sobre mi… agua era agua y entonces me desperté. Mire a mi alrededor era una mazmorra de mala muerte y yo estaba encadenada por los brazos y mis pies no tocaban el suelo me dolía la cabeza y aun no me acordaba de lo que había pasado pero ver la cara de esa mujer delante de mi izo que recordara todo.

**Flasback**

**- **Alice no te preocupes estaré bien… solo voy a ver a Jasper haber como esta y si puedo ayudarlo en algo mas… seguro que se siente muy solo.- Alice me miraba algo preocupada no quería que me fuera de su lado, pero tenía que hacerlo si no tarde o temprano localizarían mi olor y si estaba cerca de ella sería su perdición.

- Esta bien Charlotte pero vuelve lo más pronto posible te necesito…- yo le sonreí en muy poco tiempo le había cogido mucho cariño a esa niña sin duda Jasper tenía buen gusto, aunque para mi gusto muy pequeña para el mmm unos 100 años o mas jajajaja. Rosalie salió de la casa al igual que Edward y Bella se despidieron de mí y yo me entre en el bosque.

Llevaba un buen rato corriendo cuando note que algo se había clavado en mi pecho… una flecha… con el escudo de Elisabeth… mire a todos lados pero no localice nada… ¿pero se puede saber donde estaban?

Entonces escuche un grito de guerra que venía de arriba, yo mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde correr ya que tres se me echaban encima y seguro había alguno más.

El primero se me echo encima pero pude esquivarlo rompiendo el cuello, el segundo me cogió de los brazos mientras el otro me golpeaba pero conseguí pegarle una patada en el estomago y mandarlo de vuelta al castillo y el otro me clavo unos de los cuchillos en el costado eso me izo chillar de dolor… pero tenía que continuar si no sería demasiado tarde para mi… me gire provocando que uno de mis brazos se rompieran pero la furia que me inundaba izo que no me causara dolor… y me tire encima de mi contrincante mordiéndole la yugular… cuando ya me asegure que los había dejado inconscientes para poder encender la hoguera y quemarlos una segunda fleca atravesó mi gemelo. Un gruñido salió de mi boca… pero conseguí ponerme en pie para ver a un hombre con un arco real con el escudo de Elisabeth acercándose a mi… estaba perdida me arrodille y espere a que me matara… pero eso no ocurrió.

- Aun no a llegado tu hora Leona… sabes me gustan las mujeres como tu… luchadora… has acabado con tres soldados bien preparados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… yo la verdad espera encontrar a Emmett por aquí pero creo que a Elisabeth le dará una gran alegría en cuanto sepas que te e capturado… por cierto mi nombre es James.- me dijo el hombre mientras cargaba otra flecha en el arco.

- Soy rastreador pero lo que más me gusta es torturar y creo que antes de llevarte a Elisabeth me reiré un rato…

**Fin Flasbakc**

**Alice POV**

Estaba feliz… ayer estuve con mi Jasper y me izo suya y hoy en muchas semanas había conseguido hablar con mi hermana Rosalie, me dijo que había conocido a alguien que en verdad no conocía ni el nombre pero que no le importaba que era el hombre más musculoso y espectacular de la historia… las dos nos encontrábamos alegres y mas hoy que Bella nos iba a llevar al CINE, nunca había estado en una bueno en España hay muy pocos pero seguro que en un futuro habrá muchos…

- Alice… ¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Bella

- En lo contenta que estoy, ayer todo la tarde con Jasper, hoy he conseguido hablar con mi hermana… y al fin la he vuelto a ver sonreír por que llevaba unos días algo triste… pero ya está feliz y os tengo a vosotros que sois los mejores amigos de la historia y vais a llevarme al cine.- Bella sonrió ampliamente y me cogió de la mano y me dijo.

- ¿Te izo daño?- sus ojos dorados esperaban una respuesta, yo sonreí y le dije.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Bella sonrió y me dijo.

- Vamos Alice no voy a decir nada a nadie... Es solo que cuando Edward y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez yo era humana y la verdad no me dolió pero a Edward le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en no matarme.- yo asentí, Bella junto con Rosalie se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas ¿porque no podía explicárselo a ella?

- La verdad que no me dolía nada es solo que Jasper tuvo que cazar como el doble o el triple de lo que está acostumbrado a comer… y me lleve un que otro arañazo pero igualmente repetiría en este instante. Cuando él me miro me siento como si no hubiera nada mas como si solo estuviera él y cuando me roza su piel tan fría me hace estremecer pero donde estoy mas ajusto es cuando me abraza y siento sus brazos a mi alrededor me siento protegida me siento… como si ese fuera mi lugar y por unos instantes se me olvida hasta mi nombre.

- Eso es que lo quieres pero veras cuando lleves un año casada te arrepentirás.- dijo con una media sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su marido.

Edward adoraba a Bella al igual que ella a él. Pero a mí me gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con Edward porque así me explicaba cosas sobre la forma de vivir de los vampiros… y saber más cosas sobre Jasper…

No me di cuenta y ya habíamos llegado al cine y estábamos en la sala, todos sentados.

- Que nervios.- le dije a Rosalie mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Espero que me perdonéis por tardar tanto y siento deciros que no podre actualizar durante dos semanasssss ya que me voy de vacaciones pero prometo continuar escribiendo y cuando venga actualizare seguido perdonar pero he tenido que cortar el capitulo pero prometo que en cuanto llegue de vacaciones actualizare más seguido. **

**COMPRAS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Emmett POV**

Entre a la cuidad para comprar ropa y vigilar a ese ángel…

Me fui a una de las tiendas de más prestigio de Texas ya que Elisabeth la tenia comprada y si iba en su nombre seguro no tengo que pagar nada…

- Buenas tardes en nombre de la bellísima Elisabeth que dios nos la proteja por mucho tiempo. Vengo a que me vista de pies a cabeza.- el nombre me miro con detenimiento y yo sonreí dejando ver mis afilados dientes, recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo del hombre y se dio prisa a sacarme trajes. Una vez vestido fui en busca de ese ángel quería hablar con ella, necesitaba hablar con el…ángel.

Localice su olor en el cine, entre a uno de las salas y un olor muy conocido me golpeo… eran Edward y Bella, me senté al lado de Edward y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a su lado casi me arranca un brazo.

- Edward amigo soy yo… tranquilízate e venido hablar contigo.- Edward se volvió acomodar en la silla y miro a las dos chicas que estaban al lado de Bella y luego se volvió hacia a mí.

- Emmett, pensábamos que estabas muerto… Jasper se ha estado volviéndose loco.

- Yo también me he vuelto loco amigo mío, pero no entiendo porque mi hermano sigue aquí.- Edward sonrió se acerco mas a mí y me dijo.

- Ves la chica que está al lado de Bella… es Alice. Ella se ha recorrido medio mundo para estar con tu hermano y créeme cuando te digo que estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por él sin pensárselo y no piensa irse sin él y tu hermano no piensa irse sin ti. Y yo daré mi vida si es necesario para que estéis todos juntos de nuevo como los viejos tiempo.- Edward siempre tan dramático.

- Escúchame Edward, Charlotte asido torturado o asesinada aun no estoy seguro pero lo que si se es que en el bosque habido una enorme carnicería y la sangre de era de ella y solo hay un hombre en el mundo capaz de hacer algo así… asique estoy en verdaderos problemas, siento pedirte esto pero tendrás que ayudarme.- Edward asintió y luego dijo casi en un susurro.

- Emmett, todo por vosotros dos, larga vida a los hermanos Hale yo solo os debo lealtad a vosotros. Y por cierto veo que tampoco has perdido el tiempo salvando a doncellas en apuros.- me dijo Edward mientras reía y miraba a mi ángel.

- Es un ángel amigo mío… pero creo que lo que yo siento se quedara en el olvido…

- Emmett, escúchame no hagas ninguna locura… no es necesario. Tenemos un plan y puede salir bien… Bella se llevara lejos a Rosalie, Alice y Ben y Jasper, tu si quieres unirte a nuestra guerra y yo iremos al castillo a retar a Elisabeth y si no conseguimos matarla pues moriremos en el intento. Además piensa que no puedes morir que Rosalie te está esperando. Edward estaba muy seguro de sí mismo pero ni Jasper ni yo íbamos a consentir que más gente muriera por esta causa.

- Edward escúchame tu a mi… yo desafiare a Elisabeth y no podrá negarse ya que estamos al mismo nivel… y nadie mas morirá ¿me has entendido?-

De repensé se apagaron las luces Bella se puso delante de Rosalie y Edward a uno de los lados de Alice yo me puse al otro. Comenzamos a olfatear y vigilar todo movimientos, pero eran demasiados, escuche un gruñido de Bella y luego vi como Bella yacía en el suelo Edward se volvió loco y perdió su posición.

- Edward nooooo.- tres hombres se le echaron encima. Tenía que sacarlas de ahí ¡¡ya!! pero ¿Cómo?

- Cogeros de las manos y pase lo que pase no os soltéis, cogí la mano a Alice y eche a correr lo mas rápido que puede, pero me di cuenta que ellas no podían correr como yo así que frene y les hice que se agacharan pero necesitaba tiempo.

- Bella, Edward ¿estáis bien?-

- Si Edward esta malherido pero se repondrá, ¿sabes cuantos hay?

- Por las posiciones que tienen y la forma de atacar yo diría que 20.

- 21.- dijo Edward muy serio.- esta aquí.- mire a Rosalie que tenía la cara algo perdida como si no pudiera asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando y luego mire a Alice que tenia la mirada perdida como si estuviera en otro lugar.

- Escucharme bien las dos… somos muy pocos y vosotras no sabéis luchar solo tendréis una oportunidad, cuando salgáis dirigiros a sitios donde haya mucha gente, meteros en cualquier tienda o lo que sea esperar a que vayamos a buscaros si mañana por la mañana no hemos ido a buscaros, coger el primer barco que podáis iros a casa y olvidaros de todo, Jasper irá a buscarte en cuanto pueda. Esto es lo que vamos hacer cuando chille ya Bella, Edward y yo nos pondremos como un muro delante vuestro impidiendo así que las armas mordiscos o fechas os hagan algún daño y en cuanto estéis en la puerta salir corriendo, no miréis atrás solo correr…- Rosalie me miro con ojos llenos de preocupación y Alice continuaba con la mirada perdida.

- ¿y tú? Quiero volver a verte y quiero explicarte lo que me has hecho…- me dijo mi ángel mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

- En este mundo o en el otro volveras a verme y me lo explicaras todo al igual que yo te explicare que me has robado el corazón.- ella sonrió y dijo.

- Estamos listas cuando digáis.- yo mire a mi alrededor, los vi a todos en posiciones, todos estaban muy tranquilos… la gente ya se había ido casi toda y la otra yacía muerta en el suelo…

- YAAAAA.

Los tres nos colocamos a sus alrededores formando así un muro, escuchaba como Bella y Edward gruñían por alguna flecha o algún golpe recibido pero ninguno nos movimos de nuestras posiciones, justo antes de llegar a la puerta escuche y observe como Bella caía al suelo con toda ensangrentada y mal herida pero lo que más resaltaba era la flecha con el escudo de Elisabeth en el estomago de Bella.

- Edward sigue, déjame aquí te prometo que nos volveremos a ver…- Edward ocupo el lugar de Bella dejando así una posición solo y los dos teníamos que ir protegiéndola pero los dos estábamos muy mal heridos pero otra flecha me alcanzo en uno de mis hombres haciendo que cayera al suelo, notaba como el veneno hacia efecto, como mi cuerpo se dormía poco a poco pero unos ojos azules me dijeron.

- Vamos levántate, vamos aun tengo que explicarte muchas cosas… no te mueras.- Sus ojos eran más fuertes que el veneno y izo que volviera a levantarme la cogí y la protegí con mi cuerpo y Edward izo lo mismo con Alice mientras esta chillaba que no dejaran así a Bella…

Pero una voz algo ronca y que Edward y yo conocíamos muy bien dijo.

- Vamos Edward la vas a dejar morir con todo lo que ha pasado por ti… ESCUCHALA CHILLAR.- otra flecha atravesó uno de los brazos de Bella mientras ella se mordía el labio para no chillar y encender la ira de Edward.

- VAMOS BELLA CHILLA PARA MIS OIDOS.

- JAMAS…

- Edward déjala aquí tienes razón déjala y salva a esas dos chicas que no conoces a penas para que el estúpido de Jasper pueda ser feliz eso si no la mato yo antes o el mismo. Además Bella ara juego con las sabanas de mi habitación.- Escuche como Edward gruñía dejo a Alice en el suelo y fue a por Bella pero James se dejo ver y Edward en vestido contra él.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- grite como pude pero Bella me lo impidió.

- Sálvalas vete Edward y yo nos ocuparemos, vete y no vuelvas Emmett… gracias por lo que hicisteis por mi y por Edward.

- Cogí a Rosalie y me la puse a la espalda luego cogí a Alice que tenia la mirada perdida y le escondí la cara en mi pecho y salí corriendo de allí. Lo que no me esperaba era ver todo aquel ejército delante del cine y a Elisabeth a la cabeza.

- En nombre del rey y la reina yo os condeno a la muerte a los cinco. Por lo que veo ya han capturado a dos de ellos… mejor mucho mejor…

COJERLOS.- ocho soldados se nos echaron encima y yo no puede hacer gran cosa, derrumbe a 5 pero los otros tres cogieron a las chicas sin ningún esfuerzo… la gente a nuestro alrededor nos miraba con caras sonrientes como si estuvieran viendo un espectáculo. Elisabeth se acerco a mí y me susurro.

- Saludo a tu público, mira si son idiotas los humanos que piensan que este es una representación. HI AQUÍ LLEGA EL FINAL DE LA OBRA.- yo no podía más el veneno estaba haciendo efecto…

- Emmett, te dejare vivir para que cuentes a tu hermano que ha pasado con su enamorada, pero me temo que a Alice y a su hermanita no puedo… las reglas son las reglas ellas saben de nuestra existencia y los humanos no pueden saber que existimos así que su castigo será la muerte. Pero antes dejare que James se divierta un poco con ellas.

Me desperté tirado en el bosque, escuchaba a una mujer chillar… pero el aturdimiento no me dejaba levantarme, cuando conseguí levantarme escuche el corazón de mi ángel muy débil y la mujer que chillaba… era ella…

Corrí hacía donde provenía los gritos y lo que vi me dejo sin palabras. Mi ángel semidesnuda toda golpeada, atada a un árbol, y a James riéndose tocándola y susurrándole. La ira me invadió, no podía pensar solo tenía un pensamiento matar a James. Me lance sobre de él y le golpeo con todas mis fuerzas él me pego un empujón haciendo que saliera despedido hacía un árbol pero el golpe no me dolía, me levante casi sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y vi como James cargaba su estúpido arco me disparo dos flecha que uno de ellas me dio en el pecho y la otra en una de mis rodillas pero no me importe continúe avanzando hasta llegar a la altura de James sus ojos mostraban terror, le cogí el cuello y se lo gire haciendo que la yugular se le marcara en el cuello y hundí con todas mis fuerzas mis afilados dientes en su asqueroso cuello, cuando lo había destrozado. Me dirigí hacía Rosalie que tenía los ojos cerrados pero eso no impedía que las lagrimas continuaran cayendo por sus hermosas mejillas.

- Mi hermana…

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Rosalie mírame estas a salvo nada ni nadie va hacerte daño yo no lo voy a permitir…

- Elisabeth se ha llevado a mi hermano Alice…

- Rosalie tranquilízate buscare a tu hermana aunque tenga que recorrerme el mundo te lo prometo pero antes tengo que llevarte a casa a curarte esas horribles heridas, déjame ayudarte…- ella se echo a mis brazos y escondió su cara en mi pecho y entonces me di cuenta que estaba en ropa interior que ese asqueroso cerdo… no quería pensar que era lo que ese asqueroso cerdo le había hecho…

Me quite la camiseta y se la puse, le quedaba muy grande eso izo que le tapara hasta las rodillas pero igual se veía hermosa, la cogí entre mis brazos y la lleve a casa de Edward y Bella… cuando llegue Bella estaba tumbando a Edward que también estaba muy mal herido.

- Emmett, ¿Dónde está Alice?- yo negué con la cabeza y Bella se cayó al suelo mientras susurraba.

- Todo esto para nada.- pero Edward le interrumpió.

- No esto no acabado ponme una venda tápame las heridas voy a ir al castillo y retar a Elisabeth la matare y rescatare a Alice la traerá a casa y luego Jasper vendrá a buscarla.

- Edward es demasiado tarde.- le dije mientras ponía un trapo mojado en la cara de Rosalie para limpiarle las heridas. Pero la voz de mi hermano Jasper nos interrumpió.

- ¿Que es demasiado tarde? ¿Y qué os ha pasado? Estáis todos mal heridos. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Alice?

**Holaaaaaaaa**

YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE LAS VACACIONES

Y que sepáis que e trabajado durante las vacaciones aunque me quede sin portátil por cosas que pasan… pero no importa tengo un par de capítulos escritos y podre actualizar más a menudo esto ya se va acabando le quedaran como mucho 4 o 5 capítulos yo diría que menos pero no se aun. Lo sé siento a ver hecho eso a Alice pero mi historia es así Lunna-stiller me dijo que me iba a matar lo siento pero como lo sabes muy bien me encantan los finales tristes y bueno este no es el final. También deciros que he pensado en hacer una secuela pero solo si vosotras la queréis por supuesto y bueno poco más que espero que os guste mucho este fic por que a mí me enamora cada día más escribirlo.

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

Luna-stiller : mi prefería es Eternidad pero la chica le cuesta actualizar yo siempre le echo bronca (tarda más que yo en actualizar) pero no solo es recomiendo esa si no todas ellas pasaros no os arrepentiréis.

Kahia-chan: es genial tiene ideas medio locas pero son muy buenas y su fic Aquello a lo que los humanos llaman celos es genial a mi me enamora con ese fic pero también tiene La leyenda de las cataratas de Siang, Un adiós a un aliente soldado…

TheseRazors: Los nuevos locos Adams: La loca vida de los Cullen que todos los días le digo que me encanta porque no para de reír es un no parar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Edward POV**

Emmett le explico todo a Jasper, Jasper estaba como enloquecido estaba destrozando la casa.

- VOSOTROS TENEIS LA CULPA NO LA AVEIS PROTEGIA.- Jasper cogió a Emmett del cuello e izo que travesara dos habitaciones.

- Jasper, te juro que hemos hecho todo lo posible pero nos han tendido una trampa y no hemos podido hacer nada además James…- Jasper me miro y se dirigió hacia mí con la mirada oscura como la noche.

- Edward confié en ti, yo te convertí y convertí a Bella para que tú no tuvieras que hacerlo y para que pudierais estar juntos y ¿así me pagáis? Diciendo que le habéis entregado a Alice a Elisabeth y al sádico de James… juro que os matare a todos.- Jasper enloqueció y se abalanzo sobre Bella, intente moverme pero Bella utilizo el poder.

- Cobardes… pelear conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo…- la mirada de Jasper estaba oscura y no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento.

- Jasper… lo sentimos Alice para nosotros era muy importante y si tienes razón te debemos mucho y por eso hemos luchado con todas las fuerzas que tenemos contra ellos pero míranos… yo tengo tres flechas de James y Edward tiene cinco tu hermano tiene otras pocas… mira a Rosalie aun dudas que hayamos luchado hasta la muerte ni siquiera sabemos si pasaremos de esta noche el veneno aun sigue por nuestro cuerpo… ¿aun dudas de nosotros?- Jasper nos miro vio, como su hermano intentaba levantarse del suelo, como Bella no podía casi moverse, como Rosalie sangraba por todo el cuerpo, como a mí me costaba mantenerme en pie… cayó sobre sus rodillas tapándose la cara con las manos. Bella se acerco a él y le acarició el pelo, él la miro con la mirada destrozada. Bella estuvo un buen rato hablando con él en susurros que ni siquiera Emmett y yo podíamos oír lo que decían y por respetar a Jasper tampoco leí sus mentes. Algo nos saco de sus casillas Rosalie estaba chillando…

- EMMETT, VUELVE NO TE DUERMAS, DESPIERTA EMMETT…- Emmett yacía en el suelo y Rosalie arrodilladla delante de él intentando levantarlo.

- Rosalie, déjame a mí…- Bella corrió hacía Emmett, ella le inyecto algo supongo que fue algo que le subiría la adre ladina.

- Rosalie, Emmett está bien es solo que está muy mal herido necesita comer algo…- Bella mentalmente me dijo _"Edward, Emmett está realmente mal tiene dos flechas en el corazón, una en la rodilla y otra en la espalda mas mordiscos y heridas de alguna otra arma… no sé si podrá salvarse al igual que nosotros estamos muy débiles no se si seré capaz solo hay una forma de salvarse… sé que me prometiste que nunca mas volverías a probar sangre humana pero es la única manera de salvarte además el pueblo está muy lejos y la única que está aquí y podemos beber su sangre es R…." _No podía ser que Bella me estuviera diciendo eso, seguro el veneno me estaba afectando.

- Bella, dime la verdad Emmett no está bien. Si necesita comer pues yo le daré de comer.- Rosalie se acerco a Emmett y le acerco la muñeca a los labios de él. Pero Jasper le cogió la muñeca.

- ¿Estas dispuesta hacer eso por él?

- Si el necesita mi vida con sumo gusta se la doy, yo no seré valiente y no sabré pelear como vosotros y tal vez no lo conozca y sea mala persona o simplemente es un espía y quiere matarnos a todos aun con todo eso le entrego mi vida sin reservas.- Jasper la observo con detenimiento y le dijo.

- Mi hermano no es ningún espía, ni mala persona es la persona más noble del mundo mira si es bueno que dejo que Elisabeth le arrastrara para cuidarme y estuvo a punto de entregar su vida por mí. Cuídalo.- Rosalie asintió y Jasper le sonto la muñeca.

- Jasper ¿porque le has dejado que haga eso?

- Ella ha tomado una decisión, entregarle la vida yo no puedo negarle eso pero vosotros sí que podéis impedir que ella muera… solo tenéis que hacer lo que yo hice con vosotros.- Bella abrió los ojos como platos al igual que yo quería que dejara que Emmett la mordiera y que nosotros también pero para quitarle algo de ponzoña y el veneno no la matara.

- No seremos capaces.- Jasper me miro y me dijo.

- Entonces morirá, lo dejo en tus manos.- Bella se levanto y se dirigió hacía Emmett, cuando se puso al lado de Rosalie le dijo.- preparada.- Rosalie asintió y Bella le levanto la cabeza Emmett haciendo que este oliera la sangre humano Emmett mordió la muñeca de Rosalie y Bella toco el pelo de Rosalie mientras le agarraba la otra muñeca.

- Bella ¿duele?

- Al principio pero luego todo se vuelve oscuro y cuando despiertas ya eres otra.

- Entonces muerde… hasta dentro de poco.- Bella le sonrió, si pudiera llorar estaría llorando le acarició el cabello una vez mas y le mordió la otra muñeca.

- Edward esta en tus manos… ahora debes decirle a Emmett que pare y morderle tu el tobillo ayudar a Bella a extraerle la pozolla de Emmett.- Jasper se dio la vuelta y entonces comprendí lo que quería hacer.

- ¿Te volveremos a ver?- Jasper se paro y sin girarse dijo.

- No lo creo… iré al rincón más oscuro del mundo a esperar para reunirme con mi corazón.

Me levante y le di la espalda a uno de mis mejores amigos…

- Siento a verte fallado.

- Tu no me has fallado solo es que no hemos corrido del mismo lado de la suerte.- Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche decir a mi amigo.

**Jasper POV**

Salí por la puerta, dejando a mi hermano medio muerto, a Edward muy malherido, Bella casi sin fuerzas y aun escuchaba como el corazón de Rosalie se apagaba poco a poco…

Todo había acabado, ella ya no estaba se había llevado mi corazón, mi alma y mi luz lo único que podía hacer para que su historia no muriera era contar su historia por todo el mundo.

- ¿No pensaras irte sin mi?- Una voz que solo había escuchado una vez sonó a mi espalda.

- TU esta noche has perdido tu corazón, pero yo he perdido mi vida creo que los dos estamos igualados lo mínimo que puedes hacer es dejar que te acompañe a donde quieras ir y dejarte morir o convertirme en lo que eres tú y poder retarte para matarte por lo que le has hecho a Alice.- lo mire detenidamente, tenía razón el también había perdido algo muy importante hoy.

- Si puedes seguir mi paso adelante y a lo de convertirte en alguien como yo piénsatelo cuando me veas vivir no querrás hacerlo pero si aun sigues queriendo convertirte en un monstruo cumpliré tu deseo y lucharemos a muerte.

Entre al bosque sin pensar en nada solo mirando a la luna y rezando que me matara…

**Hola snif snif snif lo sé…**

**Tenéis que creerme cuando digo que a mí también me ha costado escribir esto y que he llorado mucho, mucho, mucho que llevo dos capítulos sin dejar de llorar por hacerle eso a mi Jasper de mi corazón pero es que sino no sería una historia no? Bueno deciros que este no es el capítulo final hay unos dos o tres mas y una posible secuela solo si vosotras la pedís claro jaja y bueno para decirme si os gusta la historia dejarme reviews que me encantaría llegar a los 100. ¿Quién será la persona que se le acerca a Jasper para decirle que el también ha perdido la vida? ¿Os lo imagináis? Bueno actualizare pronto jaja bs espero que esta historia os este gustando tanto como a mi …**

**COMPRAS**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

**9 años después**

**Charlotte POV**

Día en el que me encontraba, año, donde, hora, desconocido con quien con unos monstruos. Un rallo de sol golpeo mi cara malherida, abrí uno de los ojos y vi el paisaje que ya estaba acostumbrada una celda y mis manos colgadas impidiendo que mis pies tocaran el suelo. Oí el ruido de la puerta abrirse y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, esos monstruos habían quebrantado mi alma y mi cuerpo y lo único que deseaba que me mataran, pero esta vez no fue quien yo me esperaba que entrara si no una dulce niña que siempre acompaña a Elisabeth con ella. Cerró la puerta y se quedo mirándome, yo cerró los ojos, esa niña me recordaba mucho a alguien que un día conocí pero no recordaba a quien. La niña comenzó hablar tenía una voz muy dulce me llenaba de un tipo de sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no lo sentía yo diría que era… paz.

-¿Por qué te tienen aquí encerrada?- abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa, tenía a la niña a escasos centímetro de mi cara con los brazos a la espalda, ¿a quién me recodaba? Sus ojos, su voz, su manera de ponerse con los brazos hacia atrás ¿Quién era?

- Estoy aquí por intentar que los míos sean felices.- la niña retrocedió y reflexiona sobre mi respuesta.

- No te creo mi madre nunca haría daño a nadie que buscara felicidad mi madre es muy buena con todo el mundo pero siempre hay gente cruel, seguro que tu eres una de ellos al igual que la mujer que está más abajo.- abrí los ojos de par en par, esa mujer podría ser ¿ella? ¿Pero porque la mantendría viva? ¿Imposible esa niña no podía ser?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas pequeña déjame que yo te agua una ¿Cómo te llamas?- dudo en contestar pero luego su dulce voz hablo.

- Mara Hale.- ¿Ese apellido? No podía ser tenía que estar sufriendo algún tipo de alucinación.

- ¿Tu padre donde esta?- la niña se puso triste y contesto algo triste.

- Una mujer mala lo engatuso y lo embrujo haciendo que se enamorada de ella y lo mato para evitar que pudiera acordarse de mi madre o de mi por eso mi madre Elisabeth me puso su apellido para que no me olvidara de él, mi madre cuenta que ellos eran muy felices hasta que llego una mujer muy mala y lo embrujo con su poder.- Elisabeth cada día era más retorcida, pero había una manera de que yo pudiera ayudar a un a Jasper si aún seguía vivo.

- Esa mujer de la que me hablas… ¿Cómo se llama?- me miro estudio mi cara y luego contesto como si nada.

- No lo sé mi madre dice que no debo bajar o solo con mirarla me matara los soldados la llaman la mujer silenciosa porque desde que vino aquí nadie la ha oído hablar excepto mi madre y mi madre dice que solo dice dos nombre.

- ¿Qué dos nombres dice Mara?- ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, siempre que le pregunto me cambia de tema ¿pero eso que te importa a ti?- parecía como si se había enfadado y eso no me convenía.

- No, me importa es solo que digo para que tu madre te oculte esos nombres y además no te deje verla no se parece algo sospechoso ¿No? Cómo si escondiera algo… ¿No tienes curiosidad por ver su cara?- la niña se tranquilizo y me volvió a mirar con su carita.

- Tienes razón pero tengo que obedecer o si no me pegara con el látigo.- la niña puso cara de dolor. No podía ser Elisabeth no podía llegar tan lejos y menos con una niña de apenas unos 9 años.

- ¿Tu madre alguna vez te ha pegado con el látigo?

- una o dos veces pero porque fui mala intente ver quien era la mujer silenciosa y otra encontré una foto de una mujer muy hermosa y le dije a mi madre que era muy hermosa y que yo me parecía a ella mi madre enfureció y me pego. Pero me dijo que lo hacía por mí que madre no hay más que uno y mi madre era ella.- Elisabeth había llegado muy lejos, si algún día pudiera matarla la mataría. Escuche unos ruidos de unas botas bajar por las escaleras y la niña se tenso y me dijo a toda prisa y en susurros.

- Tengo que irme, si no mi madre me comenzara a buscar y se enfadara, volverá mañana lo prometo además no pareces tan mala como dice mi madre.

Mara volvió al día siguiente y al otro y al otro y poco a poco la vi crecer…

**(17 años después)**

**Rosalie POV**

Tumbada al lado del árbol donde conocí a mi ángel, escuchaba el movimiento del viento, escuche como un pie rompía una rama, abrí los ojos de inmediato y vi como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mí. Antes de que pudiera gritar tenía unos labios que conocía muy bien encima de los míos.

- Emmett, me has asustado.- Se levanto de encima mío y se tumbo junto a mí con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Solo quería disfrutar de un momento íntimo contigo.

- Emmett, ¿es que no has tenido suficiente con ayer, esta mañana, este mediodía y estos 17 largos años? ¿Nunca te cansas?- se incorporo apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

- De ti jamás, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia y piensa que tengo experiencia.-me miro con una sonrisa algo picara.

- aaaa ¿así que experiencia? Ehhh pues vas a tener la experiencia con quien yo sé…- Me levante haciéndome la herida y él me cogió por la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

- Eres mi luz y mi consuelo la princesa de mis sueñas la razón de mis te quieros. –comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Emmett, para. Bella o Edward nos podrían ver.

- Rosalie, ¿qué me haces? Cuando estoy cerca de ti solo puedo tocarte y decir cosas de las que un hombre se avergonzaría de admitir a verlas dicho.

- Eso es que me quieres, al igual que yo.- Emmett, siempre me decía cosas tan bonitas yo no podía resistirme a él.

- SI, te amo demasiado tenemos suerte de poder estar juntos.- tenía la mirada algo perdido, me preocupaba.

- ¿Lo dices por Jasper y Alice verdad?- Emmett me miro con ojos llenos de tristeza y asintió.

- Si, hubiese podido salvarla, si al menos hubiese…- le puse un dedo en los labios.

- shhh, Emmett te jugaste la vida por ella y por mi seguro que mi hermana está contenta y te da las gracias por lo que hiciste por ella. Y Jasper te sigue queriendo.- Emmett desde lo de mi hermana la desaparición de Jasper de Ben… nunca se lo ha podido perdonar.

- Volvamos a casa, presiento que Bella nos necesita.

Cuando llegamos a casa Bella entrenaba con Edward duramente con espadas la verdad es que Bella se había vuelto una profesional con la espada y a Edward le costaba seguirla. Pero desde aquel día nadie volvió a ser el mismo yo me convertir en uno de ellos y jure a las estrellas que algún día me juntaría con mi hermana en el otro mundo, Emmett no para de culparse una y otra vez todo lo que paso, Edward se volvió mucho más reservado y no volvió a tocar el piano, Bella solo vivía por el entrenamiento y en ocasión rara se acercaba a Edward y yo solo me aleja de todo al lado del árbol donde conocí a Emmett que es el único lugar donde estoy en paz aunque a veces me recordaba lo que el asqueroso de James me izo.

- Rosalie ¿te apetece salir de caza conmigo esta noche?- Es verdad Bella llevaba como dos semanas sin cazar y sus ojos se oscurecían.

- Por supuesto Bella, te lo iba a decir ahora mismo.- Edward entro en la casa acompañado de Emmett dejándonos solas a Bella y a mí.

- ¿Coma esta Emmett?- Bella se preocupaba mucho de Emmett.

- Sigue culpándose por lo que paso yo no sé qué decirle no quiero que se sienta culpable es mas no creo que lo sea y estoy segura que su hermano Jasper le sigue queriendo es solo que Jasper no quiere ayuda de nadie solo quería acompañar a mi hermana allí donde estuviese. Yo todas las noches rezo para que los dioses o lo que sea que a nosotros nos proteja lo cuide mucho…

**Jasper POV**

Estaba muy cansado no podía más al igual que mi oponente, los dos estábamos agotados necesitábamos comer… pero ninguno iba a ceder así que me levante y le golpea en el pecho haciendo que cayera al mar. Observe el mar pero no encontré a mi oponente pensé que había acabado con el de una vez por todas.

- ¿Crees que te has librado de mi? – Ingenioso había subido a una de las rocas para que no le pudiera ver.

- Creo que eso sería demasiada suerte perderte de vista.

- Te lo dije una vez hasta que no te mate no parare, pero ahora vamos a casa estoy cansado al igual que tu.

- ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?- Desde que salí de casa de Edward nunca mas volví a pensar en ella desde ese día no cierro los ojos por miedo de verla e intento no pensar por eso peleo es lo único que hace que olvide es el consuelo que tengo que algún día perderé de verdad y me matara y me podre juntar con mi amada.

- Han pasado 17 largos años. No hay ni un solo día que olvido porque intento matarte.

- Ojala algún día lo consigas. Ara vayamos a casa, tengo hambre.

**Edward POV**

- Emmett, en serio estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, porque Elisabeth aviando ganado la batalla ¿abandono este castillo a toda prisa?

- Edward estaría huyendo, se pensó que nosotros llenos de ira por a ver matado a Alice iríamos a desafiarla a luchar por eso huyo.- No, lo que me decía Emmett, no me convencía no cuadraban las cosas yo si hubiese ganado la batalla se la pasaría por la cara a mis rivales derrotados, no huiría.

- ¿Pero si no estaba huyendo sino ocultando algo o a alguien?- Emmett se levanto del sillón y dijo casi chillando.

- Edward, ESTAS LOCO, ella está muerta ¿Por qué Elisabeth la querría viva? Sabes cómo es ella nada de rehenes todos muertos. ¿Crees que yo no me siento culpable? Pero tendremos que vivir con ello siempre.

**Hola esto va llegando a su fin jajaja espero que les este gustando y que sigan leyendo. Aunque esta historia llega a su fin empezaran otras jaja espero que les guste porque a mí me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja que me encanta. A ver ACLARACIONES para que no se líen lo de los 9 años después es cuando Charlotte conoce a esta niña hermosa xddd pero para la ros, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper y su acompañante sospechoso.. Siguen pasando los años es decir que en total solo pasan 17 años solo que Charlotte conoce a Mara a los 9 años espero que me entiendan no sé si me he explicado del todo bien xddd.**

**Nos leemos pronto besos**

**COMPRAS**


	22. Chapter 22

Emmett POV

Estaba enfadado con Edward por la conversación que mantuvimos ayer…

Pero no solo estoy enfadado con el si no conmigo mismo por a ver pensado lo mismo alguna vez pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza que si Alice estuviera viva…

Nos odiaría por a verla abandonado y yo jamás me lo perdonaría. Rosalie estaba preocupada por mi y intentaba hacerme olvidar pero jamás olvidaré que falle a mi hermano, lo traicione… traicione nuestra promesa. Lo abandone, le hice daño y nos hemos separado por mi culpa.

Flashback

- Jasper, Jasper…- Estaba asustado mi padre había venido otra vez borracho y había la había pagado con Jasper. Lo estaba buscando para curarle las heridas, pero no lo encontraba pero tenía miedo que mi padre lo encontrara antes que yo. Des que murió mi madre, papa comenzó a beber y a pegarnos pero Jasper siempre me defendía y el recibía mas golpes que yo pero hoy papa le había pegado muy fuerte. Escuche como mi hermano Jasper chillaba y fui a su habitación y vi a mi padre con un trozo de madera acercándose a mi hermano Jasper, yo me abalance sobre el pero mi padre fue más rápido y me tiro al suelo mientras me pegaba con el palo de madera, Jasper lo empujo haciendo que cayera por la ventana, los dos comprendimos que en ese mismo instante éramos libres pero sin nada y escapamos para que no nos cogieran y no separaran, al poco tiempo conocimos a Elisabeth y ella filtreó conmigo pero verdaderamente quería a mi hermano, la noche que me trasformo mi hermano Jasper se quedo junto a mí y me susurraba que todo iba a pasar que ya no sufriría mas y que él nunca se separaría de mi. Cuando desperté mi hermano Jasper estuvo allí sentado a mi lado y me prometió que nunca nos separarían.

- Emmett, recuerda esto muy bien, ni siquiera la muerte nos ha podido separar y yo. Si mañana no saliera el sol luchare junto a ti y nada nunca nos separaran. Prométeme que no vas a desaparecer y te prometo que no te fallare porque junto a ti aprendí a vivir por el camino donde no hay espinas mi querido hermano.- yo a un estaba cansado y no sabía muy bien donde estaba pero estando junto a mi hermano Jasper seguro que estaba a salvo.

- Descansa hermano descansa...

Fin del Flashback 

Lo he traicionado, me estoy volviendo loco… ¿pero si Alice continuara viva? …

Rosalie POV

Estaba intentando seguir a Bella pero me era casi imposible.

- Ros ¿estás bien?

- Si, solo que me cuesta seguirte. Eres increíble Bella eres más veloz, fuerte, inteligente, astuta y hermosa. Lo tienes todo Bella.- Ella izo un intento de sonrisa pero solo se quedo en eso… un intento…

-Rosalie ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- yo asentí con la cabeza.

- ¿No sientes oscuridad en ti? Yo desde lo de… Alice que no puedo sonreír, aun me duelen las heridas, no puedo acercarme a Edward porque cada vez que estoy entre sus brazos pienso que es injusto que ellos no podrán estar juntos y un dolor inmenso invade mi oscuro y muerto corazón. Pero estos días aun es peor y no sé porque.- yo agache la cabeza, yo sentía el mismo dolor que ella pero yo lo desahogo con Emmett y Bella entrenándose pero habían empeorado porque…

-Bella, mañana hace 18 años de la muerte de Alice.-

Bella abrió los ojos y se dejo caer tapando su cara con las manos.

- Vamos a vivir siempre con todo este dolor…

Jasper POV

- Ben… ¿qué haces?

- Nada, solo ha sido una sensación es como… nada es una estupidez. Continuemos nuestra pelea… tengo que matarte ¿recuerdas?

- Ben, a lo mejor no es una sensación si no un poder o una habilidad como quieras llamarla.- Ben sonrió y me dijo tras una larga carcajada algo fingida.

- ¿No pensaras que porque me digas eso vamos a dejar de luchar ¿verdad?

- No solo digo que recapacites llevas días pensando en lo mismo y no creo que sea una simple sensación.- me miro algo misterioso y al fin hablo después de una larga pelea interna.

- Solo, es como si notara la presencia de A…- antes que pudiera acabar la frase le corte.

- No la nombres, ni se te ocurra no tenemos derecho…- Ben me miro y luego continuo.

- Alice, noto como si estuviera aquí, a veces pienso que puedo escuchar hasta su respiración. A por Cierto Jasper yo si tengo derecho a nombrarla si tu no hubieses aparecido en su vida… aun continuaría con vida por eso pienso matarte…-

Me lance contra él con toda mi furia no porque me hubiese ofendido si no porque savia que tenía razón ella había muerto por mi culpa si yo no hubiese ido a eso estúpido baile si yo no hubiese entrado en su vida ella estaría viva. Ben me saco de mis pensamientos ya que izo que los dos saliéramos volando por los aires, cuando conseguí ponerme en pie me lance encima de Ben y los cuerpos chocaron como si fueran dos rocas y continuamos toda la mañana luchando…

Algún día perderé y por fin podre juntarme junto a ella y pedirle mil perdones…

Ben se fue a no sé donde dejándome por primera en 18 años solo, la casa se me izo pequeña, mis recuerdos me inundaban tan solo con dolor…

**Mi vida está vacía**… **Ahora me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo** **Y ¿qué veo?** **Muchos reproches...Mucha rabia...Todo hacia mi persona...Y tantas cosas que no puedo definir.** **Me culpo una y mil veces de mi proceder** **del daño que quizás te hice** **de lo que soy. De lo que represento,** **de mi forma de ser y de vivir. Ahora me quedo con mis recuerdos** **ahí donde me dejaste…**

**Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba corriendo, no podía mas mi corazón estaba aferrado al recuerdo de ella… al recuerdo que me hacía sangrar cada vez que lo recuerdo, iba a estallar de dolor ¿porque ella? ¿Porque no a mí? Sería lo justo…**

**Ben POV**

**Había una especie de castillo muy grande, jamás había visto nada igual y por lo que estaba escuchando había gente. Pero aun no entiendo el porqué de que yo esté aquí… pero algo me dice que Alice…**

**Ben estúpido, como puedes pensar que ella pueda estar viva...**

**Es imposible que este hay… ella está muerta… **

**Pero aun intentando convencer a mi cabeza que eso era una estupidez y no una habilidad algo me decía que me quedara a esperar a ver qué pasaba…**

**Mi corazón me decía que ella estaba allí y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba trepando por uno de los muros….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holaaaa**

**Perdonarme lo sé es tardado mucho lo siento pero es que no tengo tiempo para nada lunna os lo puedo asegurar que no tengo tiempo y en cuanto tengo un hueco escribo pero son huecos muy pequeñitos para escribir y se me hace muy difícil… espero no a veros decepcionaros y una vez más perdonar**

**Espero que os guste el capi ya que a mí me encanta la conversa de bella y ros **

**RECOMENDACIONES**

**Ella no lo necesita pero yo quiero hacerlo porque de verdad que sus historias me apasionan son divertidas, románticas tienen de todo son increíbles me encantan. ELLA SE LLAMA ****Lunna-Stiller**** si no leéis sus fics no sabéis que os perdéis… jajaja Dejarme muchos reviews aunque sean solo para echarme bulla jajaja un beso.**

**COMPRAS**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Jasper POV

No sé cuanto llevaba corriendo pero aun seguía con ella en mi cabeza jamás me abandonaba, cuando deje de correr me di cuenta que estaba en una hermosa playa que hace mucho tiempo en un hermoso sueño fui feliz. Caí de rodillas su hubiera sido humana no habrían lagrimas para expresar lo que mi corazón siente, los recuerdos pueblan mi soledad, recorrí una y otra vez la playa buscándola pero no encontraba nada solo soledad y recuerdos. Ella ha sido todo lo que yo podía llamar felicidad, ella era mi poca humanidad, ella era mi alma pero se desvaneció en un suspiro por mi egoísmo…

Pero quería reunirme con ella quería estar con ella y pedirme mil veces perdones mi corazón no aguantaba más y decidí irme junto a ella. Reuní algo de madera y como pude encendí una gran hoguera, ahora solo queda reunirme con ella. Mientras observaba el humo como subía hacia el cielo, pensaba que si yo podría reunirme con ella o ardería en el infierno por toda la eternidad pero con tan solo verla una vez más merecía la pena.

Charlotte POV

Elisabeth llevaba toda la mañana jugando conmigo pero yo estaba muy lejos de allí, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a dominar todavía más mis poderes y me había dado cuenta que en mis sueños podía estar con Peter, no había un solo día que no pensara en el, algún día cumpliré mi venganza y podre vivir en paz. Aunque Elisabeth hoy se había portado mejor de lo habitual ya que hoy solo me ha torturado con golpes y no a utilizado los poderes de Jane, creo que era porque se sentía feliz de que Mara cumpliera los 18 en pocos días y podría al fin llegar a un acuerdo con los vulturis y crear su imperio a costa de Mara.

Ben POV

Me encontraba en una sala enorme, había una enorme cama y un increíble piano. Me escondí porque note la presencia de alguien que se dirigía hacia aquí me puse detrás de las enormes cortinas de un color violeta muy apagado y en seguida alguien entro.

- Mara, ¿cariño ya has pensado que querrás para tus 18 años?- ¿Cómo era posible que siendo vampiros celebraran cumpleaños, pero entonces me di cuenta su olor no era como la nuestra, su olor era humano ¿era una humana ¿ ¿viviendo con monstruos? No entendía nada, pero sentía mucha curiosidad por esa chica tenia la voz muy dulce me recordaba tanto a…

- Lo que quiero de verdad Elisabeth no me lo va a regalar, ya se lo he pedido y se ha puesto como una fiera.- su voz era cantarina pero su tono era tan triste su tono de voz llego a mi dolorido corazón y lo inundo de tristeza.

- No importa Jane, sabes que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero ahora vayamos al gran salón sabes que Elisabeth odia la impuntualidad.- Escuche los pasos acercándose a la puerta y la puerta cerrarse, yo me quede quieto esperando unos segundos y luego salí de mi escondite estaba dispuesto a saltar por la ventana para contarle a Jasper quien estaba aquí, cuando una la punta de una espada estaba en mi cuello.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica con voz cantarina, no me podía girar para verle el rostro porque se había colocado detrás de mí y tenía la espada contra mi cuello.

- No he venido a robar solo era curiosidad, baja la espada y déjame que me gire para poder explicártelo.- la chica no parecía dispuesta a bajar la espada.

- Solo los ladrones sienten curiosidad por casa ajenas.- su voz era firme.

- Si no estuvieras dudando me habrías matado ya ¿a caso estas dudando de mi inocencia?- antes de que pudiera contestar me escurrí hacia abajo y haciendo que callera al suelo me puse encima suyo para quitarle la espada y poder explicarle todo, pero cuando vi su rostro….

- No puede ser… tú estás…. Muerta…. Es imposible.- ella me miro algo confundida y me pego una patada en el estomago, para cuando yo había reaccionado ella ya tenía la espada en su mano y me apuntaba con ella.

- Encima de ladrón loco.- yo no podía dejar de mirarla era ella… era.

- Alice…- ella pareció sorprendida, pero aun apuntándome con la espada.

- yo no me llamo Alice si no Mara ¿pero qué te pasa estás loco de verdad?- era imposible ella era Alice estaba seguro, todo este tiempo pensando que ella estaba muerta y estaba aquí junto a Elisabeth, seguro que la torturo tanto que hizo que olvidara hasta su propio nombre.

- No tú te llamas Alice, estoy seguro tú no te acuerdas de mí pero nosotros te conocíamos y te queríamos mucho aun te queremos y lloramos por tu muerte.- ella algo confundida me pregunto.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Quién es nosotros?

- Rosalie tu hermana, Bella, Edward y Jasper…- sus ojos brillaban debido que se les estaba llenando de lagrimas.

- ¿Tu conociste a mi padre?

- ¿Tú padre?

- Jasper.- ¿Jasper su padre? Me fije que ella tenía razón no era Alice pero se le parecía mucho, tenía la misma tristeza en los ojos aunque fueran verdes, su pelo y la voz cantarina es igual a ella… Entonces me di cuenta lo que Mara había dicho ¿su padre? Jasper…. No es Alice si no su…

- Imposible… tú no puedes ser real, ella está muerta… pero te pareces tanto a ella incluso a él…- Mara me miraba algo confundida, sus ojos estaban llenos de confusión.

- ¿Conocías a mi padre? – Yo asentí, intentando buscar respuestas a esto que me estaba pasando.- ¿Cómo era? ¿Era guapo?- Mara estaba dejando ver sus dudas y yo aun no acababa de creerme esto.

- Mi madre dice que era hermoso, generoso y su color de pelo hacia juego con el sol.- abrí los ojos como platos ¿Alice estaba viva?

- ¿Espera un momento tu madre está viva? ¿Está aquí? ¿Está sana y salva? – Mara me miro con tono burlón y contesto.

- Por supuesto que está sana y salva nadie dejaría que la hicieran daño todos la quieren mucho. Es más voy a llevarte ante ella estoy segura que le encantara hablar contigo. Si eras amigo de mi padre eres amigo nuestro y mi madre estará súper contenta de tenerte entre nosotros y así me puedes explicar cosas sobre él.- Mara me tendió la mano para que me pudiera levantar y con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre me guio hasta un enorme salón. Pero había cosas que no encajaban porque Elisabeth iba a cuidar a la hija de Alice y Jasper y encima Alice está protegida y ¿Por qué Mara habla de Jasper en pasado como si estuviera muerto? ¿Por qué Alice no había ido corriendo a buscarnos? Tenía el corazón encogido, aun no podía asimilarlo del todo pero solo volver a verla, daría mi vida con solo verla una vez más.

**Holaaaa!!!!! Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero no tengo tiempo y además el ordenador estaba rato hace poco. Bueno pedir disculpas por que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y que sea cortito el capi. Besos y hasta la próxima y una vez más perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

**COMPRAS**


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Mara POV

Dirigía a Ben hacia el gran salón para que mi madre se llevara una gran alegría, pero Ben me paro con un movimiento brusco y me paralizo con sus ojos color sangre, realmente era atractivo, note como mis mejillas se encendían, Ben busco repuestas en mis ojos pero al ver que no encontraba comenzó hablar.

-Hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Por qué hablas de Jasper en pasado como si estuviera muerto? ¿Cómo que Elisabeth y Alice se llevan bien? –

-¿Alice? Quien es esa ¿Alice? Y bueno Ben no sé si lo sabes pero Jasper mi padre hace casi 17 años de su muerte…- Ben puso cara de no estar entendiendo nada y me dispuse aclarle todo cuando casi en susurros comenzó a decir.

- Claro, Mara se piensa que Elisabeth es un madre y Jasper también y no sabe de la existencia de Alice segura la guarra de Elisabeth le diría que ella era su madre, pero no entiendo una cosa para tener un hijo tienes que esperar 9 meses y Alice no pudo estar viva 9 meses eso es imposible el castillo ardió yo lo vi y Jasper me dijo que ella había muerto por eso yo…- entonces Ben me miro como dando se cuenta de mi presencia abrió los ojos como platos me cogió del brazo y me dijo.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí como sea, no preguntes nada ni digas nada solo fíate de mí. Te lo prometo Mara te lo explicare todo y nada ni nadie te hará daño pero vámonos.- yo quería replicar pero sus ojos me habían cautivado y su tono de voz era tan seguro y protector que deje que me llevara. Si fuera humana del todo estoy segura que me hubiera quedado solo con un brazo. Notaba como Ben recorría los pasillos buscando una salida a la desesperada y yo estaba tan concentrada en estudiarme su cuerpo poco a poco hasta que Ben para en seco he intento retroceder pero choco conmigo empujándome contra la pared y a continuación note su cuerpo pegado al mío y lo que toda chica adolescente espera a mi me llego en ese mismo instante el primer beso, note como sus labios se encontraban con los míos se movían a la desesperada, cuando quise darme cuenta mis manos estaban cerrándose entre su cuello y mis labios se movían a su misma velocidad que los de él, cuando comencé a descubrir qué hacer con la lengua Ben se separo de golpe y me susurro.

- Ya puedes parar ya se han ido, perdón por empotrarte contra la pared era para que no nos descubrieran, ¿por cierto tu sabes salir de aquí?- asentí ya que tenía que coger aire su beso me había hecho que me olvidare de respirar, me decepcione al saber porque me había besado pero no importa lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí para pasar un buen rato con él como dice mi madre Elisabeth a los hombres hay que saberlos tratar porque solo uno es el importante ¿y si era Ben el importante? Le cogí de la mano y corrí escaleras para abajo hacia las mazmorras era por donde podríamos salir y donde los guardias no nos verían. Una vez fuera en el bosque yo pare y empuje a Ben contra un árbol donde empecé a besarlo pero él fue más rápido y cogiéndome de la mano y volviendo a correr me dijo.

- Mara deja de jugar esto es muy serio tengo que llevarte ante Jasper y los demás lo que pasa es que no sé donde tengo que llevarte antes tengo que decidirlo rápido.- Ben realmente comenzaba a enfadarme.

- QUIERES DEJAR DE JUGAR A ESTE JUEGO, ME PARECE BIEN QUE JUEGES PARA SACARME A ESCONDIDAS DEL CASTILLO PERO NO HACE FALTA QUE SIGAS MINTIENDO DICIENDO QUE MI PADRE ESTA VIVO.- Ben asintió y muy serio se acerco a mí y con una mana puesta en mi hombro me dijo.

- Mara mírame a los ojos, ¿crees que estoy intentando ligar contigo, crees que me inventado toda esta historia para darme un revolcón contigo? Mara ojala todo esto fuera mentira pero es verdad todo lo que te he contado si no me crees ven conmigo y te mostrare a tu padre pero por favor ven conmigo…- Ben me estaba dando miedo, yo no quería creerle pero sus ojos me decían que no mentía que me estaba diciendo la verdad pero eso era imposible Elisabeth nunca me mentiría ella es mi m…

Entonces todo me vino a mi mente la fotografía de la mujer que tanto se parecía a mí la rabia de Elisabeth cuando pregunte por ella y la ¿bruja? O la que supuesta mente la mujer que hizo que mi padre se separara de mi "madre" todas las piezas encajaban porque yo no era completamente vampira, porque Elisabeth no se parecía en nada a mí, entonces recordé a Charlotte ella lo tenía que saber tenía que hablar con ella. Cuando quise darme cuenta los brazos de Ben me rodeaban y estaba llorando no me había dado cuenta de nada.

- Ben dime que todo es mentira que no es cierto.- Ben negó con la cabeza y susurro algo que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de oírlo.

- Si, es así tengo que volver tengo que hablar con una persona, ella tiene que saberlo.- hice lo posible por quitarme de entre los brazos de Ben, pero no pude eran una fortaleza incluso para mi, entonces escuche su voz susurrándome.

- La perdí una vez a ella no te perderé ahora a ti también. Lo siento Mara pero no vas a volver no puedo dejar que vuelvas.- Ben me cogí de uno de mis brazos y hizo que subiera a su espalda y comenzó a correr por todo el bosque con una velocidad que yo no sería capaz de alcanzar, pero si realmente Ben tiene razón iba a conocer a mi padre…

Jasper POV

Me sentía escoria ni siquiera podía dejar esta vida para irme con ella, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí sentado pero savia que cuanto más tiempo pase aquí más me dolerá mi oscuro y roto corazón, la playa donde por primera vez estuve con Alice a solas donde por primera vez encontrar la felicidad, mirando al horizonte saque una pequeña libreta y comencé a escribir. La brisa me despejaba pero no del dolor de mi corazón, gracias a la lucha constante de Ben no reparaba en el dolor tan grande que siente mi corazón ya que no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello pero hoy me daba cuenta que sin ella no tengo nada que hacer que mi lugar es a su lado. Cerré los ojos y me tumbe en la arena dejando que los recuerdos me inunden, note como sus labios se posaban encima de los míos como su hermosa voz me decía." - _Jasper as algo por mí. Olvídate de todo olvídate que esto es un sueño olvídate que esto no es real olvídate de todo solo piensa en que estamos los dos aquí en la playa solos"._

Pero son solo recuerdos que no me hacían bien además tenia que cazar llevaba dos días sin comer y tenía una sed espantosa, escuche un coche aparcar no muy lejos de allí y me dispuse acercarme para darles la bienvenida pero me di cuenta que era una joven pareja entonces desvié mi atención ya que nadie tenía derecho de romper una pareja era lo más monstruoso y doloroso que te podía suceder entonces escuche como un hombre llamaba mi atención.

- Oye chaval ¿Es tuya esa hoguera? Sabes que están prohibidas la hogueras tendré que multarte lo siento.- yo le sonreí y antes de que pudiera sacar el bolígrafo yo ya estaba hundiendo mis dientes en su cuello, cuando acabe con él lo tire al fuego para no dejar huella pero la cartera del hombre calla en la arena la recogí y sin poder evitarlo la abrí encontrándome una foto del policía que acababa de matar junto a una hermosa mujer supuse que era su mujer porque abajo ponía _"Dos mundos y un amor, dos sentimientos y un querer, dos cuerpos y un placer, dos melodías de amor y una vida para escucharlas juntos_." Arroje la cartera al fuego viendo como la foto se consumía poco a poco, todo me daba vueltas, todo me recordaba a ella, Ben tenía razón si no me hubiera metido en su vida ella llevaría una vida como el hombre que acabo de matar pero no… yo tenía que meterme en su vida para destrozarla y solo por mi culpa ella esta muer… me di la vuelta dejando a mi espalda la hoguera, la playa y mis recuerdos, inundándome de oscuridad nuevamente.

Edward POV

Estaba tumbado en el prado donde conocí hace mucho tiempo a la mujer de mis sueños, esa mujer ya no está a desaparecido Bella había cambiado tanto ya no se acercaba y me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo que más me dolía no me dejaba que me acercara y eso yo no podía evitarlo la amaba tanto ella era mi sol, ella era mi vida pero yo para ella lo duda mucho ya lo que era para ella, pero estaba dispuesto a hablarlo con ella, esta mañana mientras ella se duchaba le he vuelto a dejar una de las muchas cartas que me gustaba tanto escribirle diciéndole tanto que la amaba y que la esperaba en el prado. Un aroma que siempre me dejaba sin respiración apareció en el prado, dejando un silencio incomodo que ella misma rompió.

- ¿Edward para que me has citado aquí? Hace siglos que no venimos aquí los dos. No estoy de buen humor así que volvamos, no estoy para tonterías.- la cólera se estaba apoderando de mi hasta que le dije casi chillando.

- Bella, nuestro amor es una tontería, ¿nuestro amor no significa nada para ti? Pero por la amor de dios que te ha pasado yo… he intento pensar que se te pasaría y que con el tiempo todo volvería a ser igual pero cada vez estas más distante de mi, ni siquiera eres capaz de estar en un mismo lugar mucho tiempo conmigo… Bella voy hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad ¿aun sigues amándome?- ella puso una mueca como pensando que la respuesta era obvia pero la verdad yo no la tenía nada claro y si Bella me decía que ya no me amaba hoy mismo marcharía y no la volvería a molestar jamás porque lo último que quiero es que ella se sienta mal por mí. La espera se me hizo eterna intenta descifrar su cara pero Bella había cambiado tanto que ya no la reconocía. Pero ella reacciono y se acerco a mí.

- Edward, claro que te amo con todo mi corazón pero mi corazón se rompió cuando vi a Jasper aquel día…- se quedo como pensativa como si volviera a vivir el pasado y se dejo caer junto a mi sollozando continuo hablando a mí se me partía el corazón solo de verla triste pero a pesar de eso la deje continuar creo que necesitaba desahogarse.

- Edward ellos empezaron como nosotros yo una simple humana y tu un dios para nuestros ojos pero a pesar de tener docenas de mujeres a tu alrededor te fijaste en mí, yo siento como Alice se sentía ante Jasper y se lo mucho que le dolía no poder estar junto a Jasper como ella lo deseaba y cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlo todo se fue al traste y cuando te veo no puedo dejar de pensar la suerte que tengo al tenerte junto a mí pero no puedo evitar pensar que ellos no podrán estar juntos. Pero jamás dudes de lo que yo te amo Edward si tú me dejas mi vida no tendría sentido, tú eres mi sol entre tanta oscuridad.- me besó apasionadamente dejándome una vez más sin respiración pero esta vez fue diferente porque su beso estaba lleno de dolor y desesperación.

Me sentía culpable por no a ver pensado en que Alice también paso por lo de Bella enamorarse de un vampiro pero ahora que ella me ha dicho que me amaba no dejare de luchar para que todo vuelva a ser como antes y recordar a Alice como lo que fue una valiente entre cobardes.

-Bella, mi Bella lo siento tanto nunca pensé que te sintieras así y yo pensando que habías dejado de amarme estaba planeando marcharme para no molestarte más. Lo siento tanto Bella perdón por mi estupidez.- Bella cogió mi cara con sus dos hermosas manos y me volvió a besar dándome entender que ya no había nada que perdonar yo enrede una de mis manos en su pelo y la otra la puse en su cadera, note como el cuerpo de Bella se tensaba y se sentía incomoda y entonces la parte y le dije en un susurro.

- Bella puedo esperar a que vuelvas a coger confianza no tiene porque ser ahora.- entonces ella se levanto y me dijo.

- No es eso Edward ¿no lo hueles? Ese olor me recuerda tanto a…- yo me puse tenso Bella tenía razón me había concentrado tanto en ella que no lo había notado ese olor era muy parecido al de…

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta los dos nos encontrábamos a toda velocidad por el bosque al encuentro de ese olor tan nostálgico para nosotros…

Emmett POV

Estaba mirando por la ventana más que mirando observaba a esa ángel regar las plantas, ella se giro enganchándome observándola una sonrisa apareció en sus labios pero no llego a sus ojos. Estos días todos nos encontrábamos más serios que nunca ya que dentro de poco la muerte de Alice y la de mi hermano haría 18 años. Digo la muerte de mi hermano porque el día que Alice murió el la acompaño. Hace años que no hablo con él y la verdad si lo volviera a ver no sé como reaccionaria, pero lo que si se es que tengo una suerte increíble de tener a esa diosa a mi lado Rosalie era increíble era mi mundo nunca se lo he dicho y nunca creo que se lo diga por miedo hacerla daño pero me encantaría formar una familia con ella dos o tres hijos o mas ella era todo lo que necesitaba, me acerque a ella poco a poco y la cogí de la cintura haciendo que se estremeciera a mi contacto.

- Emmett, ¿nunca te han dicho que es malo espiar a una señorita? – yo sonreí a su comentario era muy propio de Rosalie.

- No te confundas Rosalie tu ya no eres señorita si no señora o al menos no lo serás…- ella se deshizo de mis brazos y yo, saque que de mi bolsillo lo que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas ella al ver mi intención se tapo la boca con sus manos y yo me arrodillé ante ella.

-Rosalie yo quisiera darte todas las respuestas que buscas en mis ojos y no se responder, yo quisiera que tengas la total seguridad que a tu lado estaré y por eso quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo Rosalie Cullen mi vida ya no sería lo mismo sin ti así que te vuelvo hacer la pregunta ¿quieres casarte conmigo Rosalie Cullen? – ella no se movió, estaba como en shock yo continúe con mi discurso para que al menos viera que realmente la amaba.

- Rosalie se que dentro de poco la tragedia cumple 18 años pero pensé que a Alice le aria ilusión que fueras feliz que… bueno eso. Mira Rosalie se que yo no soy bueno en muchas cosas pero créeme cuando te digo que te amo por encima de todo y que quiero casarme contigo pero entenderé perfectamente que no quieras casarte conmigo así que si no quieres no importa yo esperare todo lo que haga falta.- me levante dispuesto a marcharme decepcionado la verdad es que no me esperaba esa respuesta pero esperaría hasta que ella si quiera casarse conmigo, me di la vuelta y comencé a andar hasta que Rosalie dijo en un susurro.

- Aun no te contestado.- yo me gire dispuesto a aceptar el no, cuando Rosalie me cogió de las manos y me dijo.

- Emmett, te amo y cl…- algo interrumpió a Rosalie más bien alguien, escuche como Bella chillaba.

-ROSALIE, EMMETT SEGUIGNOS RAPIDO Y A VER S I ESTAMOS MAS ATENTOS AL OLOR.- ¿olor? Bella se había vuelto completamente loca. ¿Que tenia que ver el olor? Como si fuera un instinto me concentre en captar algún olor especial pero no encontré nada, antes de que pudiera protestar, Rosalie estaba concentrada olfateando y sus bellos ojos se abrieron como platos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del jardín corriendo a encontrarse con algo o alguien yo volví a olfatear hasta que encontré un aroma a mora… igual al de Alice…

**Holaaaaaaaa se que tardo mucho en actualizar pero entre que no tengo nada de tiempo con los estudios y que mi imaginación esta por otras cosas la verdad no tengo nada de tiempo lo siento espero que este capitulo os guste como a mi porque este capitulo no se porque pero me encanto, espero actualizar dentro de poco y una vez mas lo siento mucho de verdad. Bs hasta pronto.**

**Lunna-Stiller- no puedo decir gran cosa que tu no sepas pero igual algo encontrare para poder escribirte… que me ENCANTAN TUS FICS que me fascinan y que son increíbles ajajá que eres la mejor y lo sabes que estar contigo es un gran regalo que para mi eres muy importante y que pase lo que pase yo estaré contigo hasta que tu quieres que este y que no me enrollo que luego pasa lo que pasa pero que queria que supieras que esta historia sigue adelante gracias a ti (L)**

**COMPRAS**


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

**Mara POV**

Me encontraba en un bosque rodeada de personas que no conocía Ben explicaba a toda velocidad como me había encontrado y todos escuchaban muy atentos pero una chica rubia no apartaba la mirada de mi y la verdad me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa no sabia para donde mirar. Cuando Ben calla todos se giraron para mirarme y el mas grande de todos ellos yo lo hubiese confundido con un oso pardo se acerco y me abrazo diciéndome.

- Bienvenida a la familia sobrina.- me había llamado sobrina ¿ como estaban tan seguros de que yo era su sobrina? Alomejor se habían confundido, además tenia que volver a casa o mi madre Elisabeth se enfadaría los volturis tienen que estar por llegar. El otro hombre me miro a los ojos y luego se dirigió a Ben.

- Ben se puede saber porque no le has explicado quienes somos y la verdad, esta confundida y nos tiene miedo.- Las otras mujeres sonrieron muy tiernamente y Ben agacho la cabeza pidiendo perdón, ¿pero como sabia que yo les tenia miedo a caso lee las mentes?

- Si, ese es mi poder puedo leer todas las mentes que hay aquí excepto la de mi mujer Bella.- señala a una mujer muy hermosa con el cabella castaña con reflejos de pelirroja cuando le tocaba el sol y unos ojos dorados como los demás excepto Ben que el tenia los ojos rojos como los míos.

- Encantada de conocerte soy Isabella no sabes lo contenta que estoy de que estés con nosotros tu pequeña has traído la alegría que necesitábamos todos. No nos tienes que tener miedo porque ahora te lo explicaremos todo y tu podrás decidir que hacer.- me cogió de la mano y me sonrío con tanta dulzura que algunas de las lagrimas resbalaron de mis ojos. La chica rubia dio un paso hacia delante y con una voz muy seria y autoritaria dijo.

- Dejarnos solas yo se lo explicare todo y luego ella decidirá que hacer pero dejarme con ella a solas.- todos asintieron y se fueron hiendo poco a poco antes de que el grandullón se fuera me susurro.

- Tranquila, ella ya te quiere solo que tiene que asumir que tiene una sobrina.- dicho eso me dio un tierno beso en la frente y desapareció entre los árboles como los demás.

No se cuanto tiempo llevábamos mirándonos pero me gusto ese silencio porque la pude estudiar con detenimiento sus ojos me miraban como si realmente estuviera soñando, sus manos temblaban pero intentaba disimular y su cabellera rubia como el trigo sin duda Isabella era hermosa pero ella era un diosa ante los ojos de cualquiera.

- Me llamo Rosalie Cullen mi padre se llama Carlisle y Esme Cullen mis tíos sufrieron un accidente y solo sobrevivió Alice la pequeña Alice mi padres decidieron quedarse con ella y se convirtió en mi hermana pequeña ella lo era todo para mi, incluso viaje aquí a Texas buscando una ilusión de Alice un hombre con el que tenia pesadillas con el, ella era la dulzura en persona era como tu con esa cara de ángel, con el pelo igual de largo y con esos ojos que son capaces de desmontar hasta el hombre mas malvado del mundo con la profundidad de tus ojos eres igual a ella aunque el color es de tu padre, te estoy mirando y pienso que todo esto es mentira que eres una ilusión de mi cabeza que he llegado a la locura pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazón se que no es así que realmente estas aquí.- Ella callo, esperando a que yo hiciera algún movimiento pero mi cuerpo estaba parado, era demasiada información pero no se porque los creía, algo dentro de mi decía que todo lo que me decían era verdad y todas las piezas encajan.

- Si tu eres mi tía podrás decirme algo sobre mi padres decirme donde están, decirme si están vivos o no….- ella hizo una mueca de dolor y luego asintió.

- La ilusión que perseguí Alice ese hombre misteriosos que le robo los sueños a mi hermana era tu padre Jasper, vinimos en su busca y lo encontramos a veces pienso que hubiese sido mejor de no encontrarle pero Alice aun sabiendo lo que era el, ella decidió continuar con esta locura y la locura se desato con su muerte… y tu padre desapareció el día que la perdimos, nunca nadie ha vuelto a levantar cabeza de todo esto, ¿Mara te das cuenta lo que supone todo esto para nosotros? ¿te das cuenta de lo que tú supones para nosotros? - Eso quería decir que mi vida era todo mentira, que me había quedado sola que no tenia a nadie que estaba sola…

- No, pequeña no estas sola, es verdad todo asido una mentira toda tú vida pero nosotros te ofrecemos verdad apatir de ahora, cariño, ternura y una familia hasta que tu quieras que dejemos de ser tú familia.- no me había dado cuenta pero los otros habían vuelto y ahora me observaban con una sonrisa llena de amor, Ben en cambió se mantenía a lejano y miraba al suelo parecía triste, pero el que le las mentes tenia razón toda mi vida así mentira pero ahora podría tener una familia, como dice mi madr… Elisabeth la familia siempre te encuentra.

- Me quedare con vosotros con una condición…- todos miraron esperando mi condición.

- Que me expliquéis cosas sobre mis padres, y que me dejéis a Elisabeth solo para mi.- todos asintieron y la Rosalie se abalanzo a mis brazos y sollozando me dijo.

- Cielo eres la luz en tanto oscuridad tu ya formas parte de nuestras vidas, claro que sabrás todo sobre tu madre todo con pelos y señales sabrás lo valiente que fue, sobre tu padre porque no te lo explica el, esta misma noche partiremos para ir a buscarle y Elisabeth de eso ya hablaremos.- No me podía creer mi padre estaba vivo… vivo eso significa que padre verle y hablarle, cuando era mas pequeña siempre miraba las estrellas para pedirle que cuidaran de mi padre que le protegerán allí donde estuviera y ahora se que las estrellas me habían cumplido mi deseo lo habían protegido.

- Espera Rosalie, no será mejor que vaya yo en su busca y que le traiga aquí… es decir si llevamos a Mara otra vez posiblemente la encontraron y formaremos una pelea que seguramente perderemos pero aun contamos con el factor sorpresa porque no saben que Mara esta con nosotros, si voy yo en busca de Jasper y lo traigo tendremos mas tiempo de prepararnos y Jasper lo podrá asumir mucho mejor ¿no crees?- entonces me acorde de Charlotte, ella… le prometí que la ayudaría a escapar.

- Chicos tengo una idea, pero tendremos que correr algunos riesgos.- comencé a explicar mi plan, todos asintieron y escucharon muy atentos y cuando acabe hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Ben lo rompió.

- No estaréis pensando en dejarla volver al castillo ¿no? Vamos la acabamos de encontrar y ya estáis pensando en devolverla, Jasper no lo va a permitir y lo sabéis, Rosalie tu eres su tía vamos tú tienes que apoyarme no podemos dejarla marchar otra vez al castilla.- Ben miraba a todos los lados buscando apoyo pero no encontró en ningún lado.

- Eres igual a tú padre siempre encuentras un plan con el factor sorpresa, seguro tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti… además se que Ben tiene razón si vamos y le contamos el plan a Jasper una vez lo asuma se negara rotundamente a que Mara vuelva al castillo pero si la primera parte la hacemos sin que el se entere, solo abra una persona en el mundo que se lo pueda explicar todo y que le crea.- Emmett, me explica que Charlotte era una gran amiga y que pensaban que estaba muerta que por eso no se preocuparon por luchar por ella pero que la rescataría.

- Entonces si Mara vuelve yo también, es decir que Mara me lleve como un prisionero, que diga que me avisto espiando.- Todo miraron a Ben y asintieron a mi eso no me gustaba tanto porque no quería que le pasara nada malo a Ben, pero técnicamente tendríamos mas oportunidades si somos tres que dos así que no me queda mas remedio de aceptar.

- Mara, una pregunta llevo rato intentando buscar una respuesta en tu cabeza pero soy incapaz de encontrarla y la que encuentro no me encaja técnicamente es imposible. ¿ Que eres? - todo miraron a Edward confundidos y luego dirigieron la mirada a mi y yo gustosamente conteste.

- Yo soy diferente a todos vosotros yo no soy un vampiro 100% ya que según la versión que tengo de Elisabeth cuando ella y el se conocieron ella era humana y quedo embarazada de mi y luego el la convirtió para poder cuidar de mi pero ahora no se si esa versión es cierta o no pero lo que si puedo deciros es que no soy tan fuerte, veloz y hermoso como vosotros y respecto a lo del alimento tengo que beber sangre pero no todo el tiempo puedo estar un tiempo limitado comiendo comida humana, mañana cumplo los 18 y los volturis vendrán al castillo para convertirme definitivamente en una de vosotros y comprometerme con uno de ellos así Elisabeth podrá unir sus fuerzas a los de los volturis.- todos estaban atónitos con mi explicación y Edward asintió como si todo encajara.

- Claro y seguro te casas con Aro todo encaja tú poder les va perfecto a los volturis y así Elisabeth tendrá lo que siempre a soñado poder inigualable.- todos miraran a Edward como si estuviera loco porque no entendían nada.

- Mi poder, bueno yo puedo borrar los recuerdos y crear falsos recuerdos a las personas.- todos me miraron encajando todas las piezas nos hundimos en un silencio incomodo pero Ben lo rompió.

- Pues si ese es el plan que vamos a seguir vayámonos ya o llegaras tarde y comenzaran a sospechar.- Me despedí de todos, me sonrieron y estaba segura que si pudieran llorar estarían llorando como yo he llorado, antes de irme Rosalie me entrego un medallón donde se podía diferenciar un león me explico que era el símbolo de un Cullen que todo Cullen tenia que tener uno y ella me regalo el suyo y en estos momento me encontraba corriendo por el bosque subida a la espalda de Ben con el colgando de mi cuello y alegre por haber encontrado un sitio donde encajar y sentirme orgullosa de mi familia.

Una vez en el castillo entre por la puerta grande con Ben arrastras con una cadena rodeando su cuello, todos me miraron sorprendidos y yo ice como si nada.

- VAMOS ASQUEROSO CHUPASANGRE VERGÜENZA TE TENDRIA QUE DAR ESPIAR A UNA SEÑORITA DE MI CATEGORÍA. TE VAS ENTERAR.- Elisabeth salio de una multitud de gente con un vestido muy hermoso dejando ver sus largas piernas, tuve gana de tirarme encima de ella y despedazarla por lo que le había echo a mi madre y a mi padre pero tenia que contenerme tenia que esperar mi momento de venganza. Se acerco apresuradamente hacia mi y me susurro algo enfadado.

- Se puede saber que es esto y ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenias preocupada ya pensaba que te habías escapada . ¿Este infeliz quien es? Estas echa un trapo sube para arreglarte.- Explique a Elisabeth que Ben lo había encontrado en mis aposentos y yo salí detrás de el para cazarlo y que quería verlo morir de asco en las mazmorras, también convencí a Elisabeth que yo misma la llevaría a las mazmorras y así le pude mostrar la mazmorra de Charlotte, antes de que le cerrara la puerta le tire la llave al suela para que pudiera escapar, junto con Charlotte. Subí a mis aposentos y encima de la cama estaba esperándome Jane con un hermoso vestido lila.

- Tú madre me a explicado lo que a pasado con ese asqueroso, me a dicho que mañana mismo le mandara a que lo maten pero me a dicho que esta noche te olvides de todo y que descanses porque mañana es un gran día por fin te convertirás en uno de nosotros y te podrás casar con mi seños Aro.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Se que e tardado pero ya esta aquí y espero subir pronto el siguiente cap ya esta en marcha espero no tardar tanto en actualizar ya que dispongo un poco mas de tiempo por que estoy de vacaciones de NAVIDAD bueno como vosotros supongo, bueno lean y luego me dicen que les a parecido, dejarme muchos reviews cuidaos y FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.

COMPRAS.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

**Ben POV**

Esperaba impaciente que llegara la hora de volver a encontrarme con Mara, sabía que era egoísta por mi parte que solo me preocupara de volver a juntarme con Mara pero ella era lo único que me quedaba de Alice, antes era Jasper el saber que él estaba sufriendo más que yo por la muerte de Alice aliviaba un poco mi dolor y mi ira me hacía sentir más cuerdo como si la locura no se hubiese apoderado de mi.

Estuve todo el día observando a los soldados, cuando había los cambios de guardia, cuando traían la comida, fui muy meticuloso para que mi escapada con Charlotte fuera perfecta. Escuche cinco campanadas así que serian las cinco, Bella Edward, Rosalie, Emmett tienen que estar preparados. Cuando el reloj volvió a sonar indicando que eran las seis me puse en posición, en cuanto los soldados estaban fuera esperando el cambio de turno, aproveche para abrir mi celda y abrir la de Charlotte, conforme entre me golpeo un olor muy fuerte a sangre de vampiro pero lo que realmente me golpeo fue ver a una mujer echa añicos, colgado por los pies como si fuera un animal, todo su cuerpo era un saco de cicatrices. No sé cuánto tiempo tarde en reaccionar, pero cuando me di cuenta ya había bajado a Charlotte y la sostenía en mis brazos con delicadeza para mi asombro ella parecía inconsciente pero eso era imposible siendo ella lo que es pero en seguida recordé lo que Edward me había advertido sobre el poder de Charlotte que poda crear un sueño haciendo dormir a la persona, supongo que lo abra echo con ella misma. La cogí con delicadeza para no despertarla y espere a la señal y me puse en mi posición preparado para cumplir mi parte del plan.

**Mara POV**

En cuanto oí como tocaban las cinco baje sigilosamente para abrir la entrada trasera del palacio quise esperarlos para asegurarme que todo iba bien pero no pude ya que Jane interrumpió en la sala.

-¿Mara que haces aquí? Queda apenas una hora para que mi amo Aro venga para visitar a su prometida.- sonreí intentando fingir que me hacía ilusión pero no conseguí engañar a nadie aunque Jane izo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

- ¿Nerviosa querida Mara? Es normal al fin y al cabo te van a convertir en uno de los nuestros y esposa a la vez es algo que no se hace todos los días. Pero vamos que si no llegaras tarde y mi amor eso no lo soporta.- Jane me empujo hasta la habitación para ayudarme a ponerme el vestido lila que había sido seleccionado para mi compromiso doble y a peinarme para verme hermosa delante de mi futuro supuesto marido pero lo que en realidad deseaba era volver a ver a Ben y conocer a mi padre, por fin tendría una familia pero una familia de verdad.

Cuando tocaron las seis baje al salón cogida del brazo de Jane para sentarme junto a Elisabeth que me sonreía orgullosa de mi, tenia que reconocer que Elisabeth era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido hasta ahora y que le tengo cariño por todo lo que a echo por mi porque sé que ella me quiere a pesar de que no sea su hija pero creo que se, el porqué, porque me parezco a mi padre y eso le hace pensar que él está con ella pero tiene que pagar por todo el dolor que ha causado y por mucho que tenga que agradecerle pagara por lo que a echo a mi familia. A mi otro lado se encontraba un hombre mucho mas mayor que yo con pelo largo y una sonrisa algo terrorífica supuse que era Aro ya que Jane le izo una reverencia y le beso la mano con orgullo, el me miro y me sonrió saludándome cortésmente dándome un beso en la mano, como era de protocolo yo sonreí y le hice una reverencia y luego me senté en mi asiento esperando a que empezara el show.

**Rosalie POV**

Seguro que si mi corazón latiera ara mismo, me estaría donde un ataque al corazón porqué no podía soportar estar en el palacio de la asesina de mi hermana pero prometí a Emmett no hacer ninguna estupidez además todo esto es por Mara y Charlotte, aun no me creía que tenía una sobrina, ella aun no lo sabe pero va a salvar más de una vida eterna en esta familia, estoy deseando sacarla de aquí para llevarla ante Jasper. Edward no las tenía todas con él que Jasper se lo tomara todo bien pero yo sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón muerto que es lo único que puede salvar a Jasper de una vida eterna llena de oscuridad y dolor, Mara le traería la alegría y la vida que Alice se llevo cuando nos dejo.

- Ros, vida ¿seguro que estas bien?- Emmett estaba muy preocupado por mí, le sonreí y le acaricie la mejilla y le sonreí.

- No podía estar mejor vida mía, ahora vamos a por nuestra sobrina.- el me sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de meterse en el dragón. Yo me coloque en la parte de delante del dragón para poder dirigir y indicarle a Mara donde tenía que ir, Bella se puso detrás mío y Emmett en la cola y Edward en medio. Todo esto avía sido idea de Mara lo de dejar inconscientes a los humanos que querían montar el espectáculo con el dragón y hacernos pasar por ellos y secuestrar a Mara, solo había un pequeño problema que en cuanto entremos en el salón y no escuchen nuestros latidos sabrán que algo va mal pero para eso ya tenemos a Edward que mantenía sujetos a los cuerpos de los humanos inconscientes dentro del dragón para hacerlos pasar por nuestros latidos. En cuanto el reloj indico las seis nosotros entremos en el gran salón para comenzar el show primero teníamos que saber donde se encontraba Mara para poder rodearla con el dragón para luego hacerla desaparecer.

- Bella, esta a tu derecha, ¿preparada?- Bella asintió y las dos giramos el dragón para poder estar cerca de ellos pero entonces me di cuenta quien se encontraba al lado de Mara, era Elisabeth, solo podía verla a ella, quería tirarme a su cuello y acabar con su vida como hizo ella con las nuestras pero entonces escuche a Emmett que se había cambiado por Edward.

- Rosalie, eso no te devolverá a Alice pero si rescatamos a Mara y Charlotte las tendremos a ellas.- Tenía razón no podía decepcionarles y estoy segura que Alice no quiere que lo haga quiere que salve a su hija. Así que me concentre en mirar a Mara y nada más. Rodeamos el asiento de Mara, Elisabeth y Aro, y como estaba planeado Mara de metido debajo junto conmigo con una sonrisa y me beso en la mejilla y gesticulando con los labios me dijo.

_-VA-MO-NOS- DE –AQUÍ TIA.- _asentí pensando que era Alice la que tenía delante era tan parecida a ella. Ahora solo queda una parte del plan la de Ben y justo como lo habíamos planeado las luces del salón se apagaron, se escucho un asombro por parte de todos y escuche como Aro le susurraba a Elisabeth.

- Esto es muy divertido Elisabeth mis más sinceras enhorabuenas querida.- nos deshicimos del disfraz de dragón en la cocina y empezamos a correr cuando vimos como Ben corría por delante de nosotros con Charlotte entre sus brazos, cogí a Mara y la subí a mi espalda ya que ella era más lenta que nosotros y con una sonrisa me dijo.

- Tía, corre todo lo que puedas y mas porque estoy deseando empezar desde cero con mi familia.- le bese la mejilla y le sonreí y antes de comenzar a correr le dije.

- Bienvenida a la familia Mara

**Jasper POV**

Volví a casa buscando una salida, a mi dolor estaba decidido todo acabaría hoy, justo hoy acabare con todo para reunirme con ella, esperaba que Ben no estuviera no quería mentirle ni decirle la verdad. Agradecí a Ben por no estar en casa, tan solo tenia que dejar una cosa para que él lo pudiera acabar, deje la libreta encima de la mesa junto con una nota, cogí la espada de mi familia y salí de la casa decidido a volver a comenzar en el más allá, si realmente existe un dios que sea piadoso con migo y tan solo déjame que la vea una vez mas y luego castígame por todo lo que echo pero tan solo déjame verla una vez más. Salí de casa sabiendo que jamás volvería, me arrepentía por no despedirme de Emmett, por no decirle adiós y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, siento no poder ser más fuerte y tirar hacia delante por ella pero es ms fácil acabar con todo a continuar sin ella…

**Ben POV**

Todo había salido como lo hemos planificado Mara estaba con nosotros y Charlotte estaba a salvo, mientras corría en busca de Jasper, Charlotte había despertado al principio no se lo creía pero luego nos abrazo a todos pero sobretodo a Mara. Y nos explico que la habían capturada y que todos estos años la habían torturado hasta que Mara entro en su vida que ya no le importaba lo que había pasado porque ella estaba en su vida. Se preocupa un poco al no ver a Jasper… nos dijo que tenia que verlo urgente que tenía que explicarle lo que verdaderamente paso que no solo tenia que decirle que tenía una hija, pero no nos quiso decir que le tenía que decir pues no s dijo que él tenía que ser el primero así que ahora nos encontrábamos en busca de Jasper. Por fin conseguí distinguir la casa en la que Jasper y yo vivíamos, era raro pero la puerta estaba abierta y parecía como si estuviera bacía, entre para asegurarme ya que yo iba por delante de todos pero para mi sorpresa, Jasper había dejado su libreta con una nota que decía:

"_Esto es demasiado doloroso para mi, Ben me duele el alma de no tenerla a mi lado, se que es de cobardes pero mi final fue cuando ella se fue, así que me voy a reunir con ella Mi camino es ella solo voy en busca de mi camino. Por favor acaba lo que yo no puede acabar, cuanta nuestra historia._

_Jasper."_

No sabía cuando los demás habían entrado, pero Emmett se encontraba a mi lado y en un susurro me dijo.

- Ben, dime que no va hacer lo que creo que va hacer.- sin poder evitarlo mis piernas fallaron cayendo en la silla rendido todo por lo que hemos luchado y ahora que teníamos la recompensa abandona, no me lo puedo creer. Tenemos que evitarlo, el tiene que estar con su hija, tiene que conocerla.

- Tenemos que ir a por él, no podemos dejar que alga una tontería ahora no.- Emmett, asintió.

- ¿Chicos que pasa? – Mara parecía preocupada pero en cuanto Edward entendió lo que pasaba, cogí por los hombros a Mara y le susurro.

- Pequeña tienes que quedarte aquí junto a Bella, mientras nosotros vamos a buscar a tu padre.- Ella asintió y se sentó es una de las sillas, le bese la frente y salí a máxima velocidad, sabía que tenía a los demás detrás pero todos pensábamos lo mismo esperábamos que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**Holaa se que tardo demasiado en actualizar pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada, pero como dije acabare este fic ya que a mí me encanta escribirlo espero que tengáis paciencia lo siento mucho.**

**COMPRAS**


End file.
